Flames At Fazbear's
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: Human!AU Jack and Hope are new workers at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What is it like working at one of the most world renowned pizzerias? Find out as Jack and Hope begin their jobs at Freddy's, and learn more and more about what goes on between the workers. Warning: MPreg and Homosexual relationships
1. A New Job

**Hello there! I hope you enjoy this story! It was co written with doctorwho9000.**

**Human!AU Here are the alternate names we will be using:**

**Toy Chica - Carrie**

**Toy Bonnie - (Girl) Toni**

**Toy Freddy - Frank**

**Marionette - Mark**

**Balloon Boy - Brandon**

**Golden Freddy - Goldie**

**All other characters with odd names (Ex. Foxy or Mangle) keep their names and they are just used as nicknames.**

**Line Breaks May Signify Time Skips or POV Changes Between Hope and Jack**

* * *

"Hey I've got great news!" Hope said running up to her friend Jack.

"So do I!" Jack replied.

"I've finally found a job! What's your news?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I finally got a job too!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"That's great. When do you start?"

"Today, at noon, so I'll have to go soon, do you want to meet up after work?"

"Hey I start about the same time. We can meet up at my house around 6 o'clock. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a plan! I'll see you then!"

* * *

Jack walked into his new place of employment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, at 11:50, just ten minutes before he was scheduled to be there. He was nervous, since this was his first job. Upon entering, he went straight towards the manager's office, where he had been instructed to meet her.

He was shocked to find his friend, Hope, who he had seen earlier, sitting in one of the chairs outside the manager's office. She glanced up at him, and threw him a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked his friend in a sassy tone, more than he meant to be.  
"Well I'm here for the first day of my job as a waitress, _Sally_." she replied, "And since you're here, I guess you must be my co-worker."

He hated that, and enjoyed it at the same time. Whenever he acted out or did something stupid, she would call him Sally, though of course he added to the joke by referring to himself as Sally too. It was just one of the inside jokes of their friendship.

Before he could reply to the obvious, a security guard came rushing towards the pair. He had long dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and stood just a few feet above the pair. His security outfit wasn't anything too flashy, mundane and practically stereotypical. The only real differences from others had to be the image of the mascot on his right breast pocket, and the same image repeated on badges on the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hello there!" he said, "You two must be the new recruits. Hope and Jack right? I'm Jeremy, and I'll be introducing you two to our staff."

"Nice to meet you." The duo replied.  
"Wait, what about the manager?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, yeah. She won't be back for a few hours, so she asked me to introduce you to everyone."  
"Makes sense." Jack replied.

They were all standing there for a moment, and Jack had felt Jeremy's eyes darting over him. Or did he? It didn't matter, he began to lead them down one of the hallways near the manager's office. The two were a few paces behind Jeremy, and they tried to keep up, though Jack had a question on his mind.

"Hey Hope," he began, "Was Jeremy checking me out back there?"  
"Yeah dumbass, he was." she replied, "How can you be so romantically dense sometimes? Geez."

He shrugged off that last comment and resumed following Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy led Jack and Hope back into the kitchen.

"This is Chica. She's the cook. You guys are being servers right? Then you might wanna become good friends with her." Jeremy said as he walked towards a short, blonde girl quickly throwing cheese on a pizza.

The girl had blonde hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, and she wore a yellow t-shirt, khakis, and a dirty white apron that said, "Let's Eat."

"Hey Chica! How's it going?" Jeremy asked cheerfully.

"What do you want Jeremy it's the middle of the lunch rush!" Chica shouted turning around to face him. "Oh. Um hello! Who might you two be?" She said in a much softer tone.

"I'm Hope and this is Jack. We're new here and Jeremy is giving us the grand tour so we will be prepared to work tomorrow. It's nice to meet you Chica." Hope said smiling at the chef. There was no way she wanted to be enemies with the one person who could make her job much more difficult.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, but would you mind getting out of the kitchen? I've got a lot of pizza to make." She said with a glare aimed at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and then led the two new recruits down the main hall through an employees only hall to the backstage area.

"Hey guys new recruits!" Jeremy said knocking on the door and entering.

"Hi! I'm Carrie! It's great to meet you!" Said an energetic blonde who bounced out of the dressing room.

She wore a short yellow skirt with white accents over pair of yellow leggings, and her top hung partially off her shoulders. A girl with long blue hair walked in from one of the dressing rooms. She had on a pair of blue rabbit ears, a short blue skirt with white leggings underneath, a white blouse with a vest over top of it, and a cute striped blue and white tie to top the outfit off.

"Oh! And this is Toni! She's my partner in crime, my best friend, my one in a lifetime! She's my girlfriend!" The excitable girl jumped up and down happily, "Look Toni, new recruits!"

The girl with the blue hair smiled, "What are your names? I can guess you already know mine 'cause of little C over here."

"I'm Hope and this is Jack." Hope said, somewhat awed by the two girls.

"It's great to have you on the team. Have you met Frankie yet?" Carrie asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, we haven't seen him. Where is he?" Jeremy asked looking around the room.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT LATE!" A boy yelled as he ran into the room, his brown vest flapping all over the place and a bow tie and a pair of bear ears in his hands.

"Woah Frank, you're never late! What happened?" Toni asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh… Nothing.. Just don't worry about it…" Frank said with a glance around the room.

"How about we go meet the other employees you two." Jeremy said with a glance at Frank.

"That was weird." Jack whispered to Hope as they followed Jeremy down the hall to their next destination.

"Yeah I know, but it's none of our business." Hope said looking around as they neared a huge prize counter.

She was a little startled when she saw a tough looking man covered in tattoos. His clothes were all messed up and he looked annoyed.

"Hey Mark! How's the prize counter duty going today?" Jeremy asked in a cheerful tone.

Mark gave him a dirty look, "What do you want Jeremy?"

Jeremy frowned. "Ah, um, yeah, we got some new wait staff…" Jeremy gestured towards Hope and Jack and they both stepped forward.

"Yo, um, Mark was it? Your clothes look a little messed up." Jack said looking at Mark's randomly buttoned top and undone tie.

"You trying to start something newbie?" Mark said rising from his seat, "It's none of your business. Jeremy get these newbs outta my face."

Jeremy grabbed Jack's arm and yanked him away from the prize counter as Hope followed quickly behind.

* * *

"Alright, that should do it." Jeremy said. "I have to go and supervise the next performance. Oh! Why don't you two go and meet Bonnie? He's been around for a while and he knows his stuff, so why don't you go ask him what you should do for tomorrow."  
"We will." the two replied in unison.  
"Great! He should be down in the kitchen area, so I'll see you two both tomorrow!"

"Thanks Jeremy!" Jack said.  
"See you tomorrow!" said Hope.

The two friends then walked back down the main hall into the kitchen again. They looked around and found a man about Jeremy's age with messy purple hair with brown eyes was standing in the corner. The duo went up to him.

"Excuse me," Hope began, "Is your name Bonnie? We're the new wait staff and Jeremy told us we could come for pointers for tomorrow."  
"Yes I am, and welcome to the crew!" Bonnie replied, "For your first day it will be mostly training, so I would recommend wearing your uniforms. You'll also need to be in a good mood, or at least just be friendly to everyone because not everyone is friendly back. That should be about it for your first day. I should note that I'm one of the heads of the wait staff, along with my boyfriend, so we'll be training you tomorrow."  
"Alright, thank you!"

They began to walk away but Bonnie stopped them.

"Whoa there! Where do you think your going?" he said, "You two need your uniforms! Also, I didn't catch your names, so I'd like to hear them."  
"I'm Hope."  
"I'm Jack."

"Well Hope and Jack, it's nice to meet you! Now if you'll follow me, I'll get you two your uniforms."

* * *

By the time Bonnie had gotten them their uniforms and out the door, it was late afternoon.

"Still up for hanging out at my house?" Hope asked her friend.  
"Sure! How about now?"  
"Sounds good."


	2. If You Can't Stand The Heat

Short chapter, sorry! The next one will be posted tomorrow though and will be quite a bit longer!

* * *

"Thanks for helping with dinner last night. You and me really know how to make some awesome spaghetti." Hope said as Jack drove them both to their first day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

She dusted down her shirt which was a tan polo with the company logo on the front. She wore jeans and held the black apron Bonnie had given them in her hands.

Hope tied the apron around her waist as Jack and she entered into the restaurant. Bonnie and Freddy were supposed to meet the pair for training, but the two waiters were no where in sight.

"Where are they? Weren't they supposed to meet us here? It's the beginning of our shift now and they said they would train us." Jack said looking around the dining area once more.

"Let's go check the employee room maybe?" Hope said after a minute. The two of them walked towards the back of the restaurant. As they got near the employee area they heard loud screaming and the sound of things crashing against the wall.

"Uh…" Jack looked at Hope, "Should we uh, just wait? Or…?"

"I really don't advise going in there right now." A boy with messy golden blonde hair and a chef's apron said as he walked by.

"Hey wait! Who are you? We're new here and Bonnie and Freddy are supposed to be training us right now." Hope said quickly walking up to him.

"They call me Goldie. And Bonnie and Freddy are probably the two in there fighting. They do that sometimes. On days they argue like that though, I advise not going in the storage closet today."

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. I see." Jack said, in a quiet voice. "So uh. What should we do then?"

Goldie looked them over for a minute. "I guess until they are done arguing you two could probably help me and Chica in the kitchen. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, we were given a partial tour yesterday, so we've seen most of the place." Hope said.

"Yo Goldie, you takin' these crew members to the kitchen?" A voice called from behind as the group walked towards the kitchen. Jack turned around to see a tall man with dark red hair and a pirates outfit walking towards them.

"Y-yes Foxy we are. Did, uh, did you wanna come with us?" Goldie said nervously.

"Aye, I do. I've gotta check on my girl." Foxy said with a glare towards the blonde chef. Goldie led the way towards the kitchen with quiet nervous glances backwards at Foxy. When they got to the kitchen Goldie walked into a small side room, leaving foxy alone with Chica.

"You two can organize the pantry where we keep all the pizza ingredients. That should be enough time for Bonnie and Freddy to work things out. Hopefully..." Goldie said as he showed Jack and Hope where each of the items went.

* * *

Goldie walked out of the pantry and into the kitchen to see Foxy leaning over Chica, pinning her to the counter. Her top was unbuttoned and Foxy was kissing her fiercely. Goldie walked in and yelped, turning round quickly and slamming the door to the pantry behind him.

"Um." Goldie said nervously. "Foxy and Chica are back at it. They've been dating since I started here. Foxy makes me nervous because every time he talks to me he usually just wants access to the kitchen to…. Well, you know…" The blonde Chef looked embarrassed and Hope couldn't help but feel for him. She had friends who were in relationships and all they did when they were together was make out. She hated it.

"Poor Goldie. I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be around people like that." Hope said gently, comforting him.

"Thanks Hope. Unfortunately we have to wait it out. Once they start theres no stopping them. Luckily the restaurants not open yet. Geez the worst thing is when this happens during the lunch rush…."


	3. First Day

"That. Was. Horrifying." Hope said leaning against the wall of the pantry. "It feels like we've been in here for hours!"

Goldie shook his head at Hope looking out of the door. "It's only been about an hour, but that means I've only got an hour to prepare for the lunch rush. You two better get going. Bonnie and Freddy should be good now. just check the main dining area and you should find them."

Hope and Jack walked into the main dining area,

"You're late." A stocky man with brown hair walked up to them with a frown on his face. "Let's go girl. It's my job to show you the ropes. Rule one: Always be on time!" The man quickly walked away with Hope following behind.

"Don't mind Freddy. He's just an ass. Come on I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

"Alright, waiting is a fairly easy gig." Bonnie began. "Let's start with the simple stuff, like the menu."

They went over to a table close to them and Bonnie handed Jack a menu.

"Now you'll want to familiarize yourself with this, you'll be writing down orders off of it everyday. Also, you'll want to memorize the specials, since we have them daily. They change based on the day, and we can have up to six. Today you're getting off lucky, we only have two. If you look on the next page there, you'll see them listed for the customer's convenience, and for the time being, yours as well. Now would be a good time to over the table numberings."

Jack stood up, and Bonnie motioned to the number on the table, a five craved in a metallic plate, bolted onto the table.

"The number corresponds with the server. I have the first ten tables, and you'll have tables 11 through 20. This moves us into our next topic, being nice to the customers. Nobody likes someone who is rude to them, especially their waiter. So, be nice, even if they are being assholes, keep your cool. Why am I telling you this? Tips. The nicer you are, the bigger the tip. Uh, Jack? Are you listening?"

Jack was awoken from his daze of staring at Bonnie when he said that. He couldn't help himself, he's fucking cute.

"Uh, yeah. I'm listening. Be nice to people and get more money." he replied.  
Bonnie smiled, "There we go, you're getting the hang of it! You're practically a natural at this. Now let's go over silverware. It'll be on the table, and you can go back into the kitchen if they need another utensil or whatever. Though for parties, I advise you keep some extra spoons and forks in your apron. Kids are clumsy, and they tend to drop things. A lot. So, in the case of this event, you can swoop in and give them an extra one."

Bonnie then paused, but continued shortly after it.

"Now we do have regulars who come in here everyday. I would recommend you get to know them and befriend them, otherwise they can get you fired. There used to be this guy who worked here, started about the same time as me, but he doesn't anymore. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count as to why he was fired."

"That wraps up the training I believe." Bonnie said. "You seem like you've got the hang of this. Even though the first day is a rough one, you should be golden."  
"Thank you." Jack said. "You were very informative."  
Bonnie chuckled, "Thank you. You know it's been awhile since I _have_ gotten a compliment."  
"What do you mean? I'm sure Freddy complements you all the time, as good looking as you are."  
"Well he doesn't anymore, he's just been an asshole lately. It's like we're drifting apart. Though thank you for the compliment."  
"You're welcome, and besides, he didn't seemed too thrilled about having to teach Hope the ropes."  
"Yeah, he's never been too keen on new hires. I like the new hires, so full of life and energy, ready to go! But all he's been lately is cold and distant, and his performance has been lacking."  
"His… waiting performance?"  
"Uh, sure,_ that_ performance."

Jack involuntarily shivered at that. Do these two even have boundaries?

"Well, uh, I'm sure his performance will improve," Jack began, "You just have to give him some time."  
Bonnie scoffed, "I've given him plenty of time! Like what the hell? We've been doing this for years now and he doesn't even give a flying fuck!"  
"Calm down, it's alright."  
Bonnie sighed, "No it isn't. Freddy and I have been in a rocky situation for a few weeks now. It's no big deal really."  
"Alright. If you ever need to talk or anything, I'll be here for you."  
"Thanks. I might need it too, since we have been having a bigger argument on the side, though it seems to have subsided for now."  
"Can I ask what it is about?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
"Ok. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

The two were then interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. People were filing into the restaurant, ready for lunch.

"Ready to put your knowledge to the test?" Bonnie asked Jack.  
"Ready!" he replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Freddy stopped near the entrance of the restaurant. "It's important you are clean and presentable. No customer wants to be served by someone covered in filth or who looks untidy. Even though you completely failed in punctuality, you at least seem to understand tidiness. Well I think I've covered everything. I want you to mop up near the arcade and prize corner, then go ask Goldie to help you memorize the menu. I'm sure it will be stuck in your head after helping him prepare some of our food items. Do you understand?"

Hope blinked in confusion. Freddy had probably just given her thirty rules and tips in fifteen minutes. "Uh yeah, I've got it. Thanks."

Freddy nodded and then quickly walked away to do who knows what.

"Great, now I'm stuck mopping up where that idiot Mark works," Hope grumbled to herself. She walked towards the prize counter mumbling about getting stuck with Freddy for training. _"Jack was probably having all the fun," _Hope thought.

She sighed, breaking the silence of the near empty restaurant as she looked for a closet that might hold a mop. All of a sudden she heard a bang and a moan. She glanced around noticing that she was walking by Kid's Cove.

"_I think that's Foxy's Area. He's probably there with Chica now. At least I don't have to listen to that again. Thank God."_ Hope thought as she quickly walked away from Kid's Cove towards a door she noticed near all the arcade machines.

As she went towards the door in search of a mop a voice shouted out, "Hi! Hello!"

"What the Hell was that?! Who's there?" Hope yelled in a panic.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I scared you! I'm Brandon. I work here sometimes handing out balloons!" Hope looked at the scrawny fifteen year old who stood behind her.

"Don't go sneaking up on people like that. Geez, you'll give them a heart attack!" Hope said grumpily.

"Anyway, do you know where I can get a mop?" Brandon pointed to the door Hope was heading towards and then scurried off to annoy someone else.

She mopped the area she was at for a while, making sure to clean near the bases of the arcade games.

"_And now I have to go mop the damn Prize Corner. How did he even get hired here? If he's so goddamn angry all the time he shouldn't be near kids."_ She walked towards the Prize Corner mopping as she went.

As she mopped near the Prize Counter she noticed that the sticky messes she was mopping up were a lot worse.

"_That's weird. These spills can't be that old, and it's odd that they are so light colored. Typically the less visible messes are easier to clean."_ She mopped the area for a while, working hard to clean up the strange white messes.

She moved behind the prize counter cleaning more of the white messes up and then went to open the door to the storage area where the prizes were kept.

"F-Frank. c-can you s-slow down? I-I-I d-don't t-think we used e-enough lu-lubri-ricant." Mark whined. Hope's jaw dropped.

"_What the hell is wrong with these people. Why is a children's pizza place considered the best place to fuck?!"_ Hope threw down her mop and walked away from the Prize Corner avoided the leftover sticky messes now that she knew what they were.

* * *

"Hey, Goldie." Hope said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Goldie said cheerfully as he rolled out some pizza dough.

"I have a question for you." Hope said, "Why is it that I've ended up listening to at least two couples bang in this restaurant?!"

Goldie stopped rolling the dough and looked at Hope with a shrug. "To be honest, after a while you learn the places to avoid and you get used to it." Hope shook her head in disgust.

"Why don't you help me prepare a few pizzas?" Goldie asked shyly.

Hope smiled and got to work spreading sauce and cheese on the pizza. The two worked together quietly, making about three or four pizzas with their teamwork.

"Hey, it's time for you to get out there and start serving, but thanks for the help. Maybe me and Chica can try the teamwork method soon to get more pizzas made." Goldie said with a smile.

Hope finished the pizza she was on then rushed out of the room to the main dining area to begin her first day as a waitress.


	4. Position Change

Hope and Jack both tied on their aprons as they walked slowly up to the restaurant. Their first day had been pretty rough, but the pair was determined to keep their job and had even shown up early. As they entered the restaurant they saw two new faces.

"Hello. Are you two the new employees from the other day?" A woman with platinum blonde hair and amber eyes asked walking up to them. They both nodded.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Margaret, although most people call me Mangle cause of an accident a few years back that mangled my arm. I've sort of taken to the nickname though, so please, call me Mangle." She continued, smiling at the two new workers.

"I'm Mike." A man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes said in a gruff voice. "I'm the night watchman around here." Both Mangle and Mike stepped forward to shake hands with the new employees and then left the restaurant.

Jack and Hope both walked in and began setting up the tables for a long day of work. Bonnie and Freddy soon walked in. Freddy had his arm around Bonnie and was frequently stopping to give his boyfriend long kisses. Hope looked at Jack in confusion. She didn't understand how the couple was so cuddly so soon after an argument. Either way it looked like today was going to be another weird day at Fazbear's.

* * *

Jack ended up working with Bonnie again for the day, though it was before opening, and they were just wiping down tables. He seemed happier than he did the day before.

"You seem to be in a delightful mood." Jack said, commenting on Bonnie's mood.  
"Oh I am!" Bonnie replied cheerfully, "Freddy and I made up last night! He's so sweet."

Jack could only stare. They were at each others throat the day prior. What could have happened? This place is pretty weird.

"So I can assume his performance improved."  
"Well we still have to put that to the test."  
"Please tell me you're going to wait until you get home."  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah! We will."

The smile on Bonnie's face was there only to get the subject to change. Jack couldn't help but feel exhausted with this place already.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Bonnie asked Jack with concern. "You look tired. We all need to be well rested, especially us!"  
"I… Yeah, no I guess I didn't. It's probably because I stayed up too late." Jack replied. No way in hell he'd tell what was the real cause, let alone to Bonnie.  
"Well then, go to bed earlier tonight! Let's get back to cleaning up these tables, we're going to be opening soon."

The two then went back to work with vigor, until Freddy came in.

"Hey babe." he said, walking up to Bonnie, planting a long kiss on his boyfriend.  
"What are you doing here honey?" Bonnie asked his lover when the kiss was over.  
"I need your help cleaning up a mess over in the Prize Corner."  
"Of course! Hey Jack, do you think you can manage the rest of the tables here? There aren't that many left."  
"Sure!" Jack said. "I'll be fine."  
"Awesome! See you later!"

The two head waiters then left, hand in hand. Jack figured they weren't going to the Prize Corner, but maybe they legitimately were. At Freddy's, the line between an actual command/duty is heavily blurred with "Hey, let's go have sex over in the _ area!"

Sighing, Jack continued his work. He finished with about fifteen minutes left until opening, when Frank came running in like he did the other day. He looked disheveled, and he could assume from what Hope had told him, he was coming from the Prize Corner/Kid's Cove area.

"Hey Frank!" Jack called out in greeting.  
"Oh! Hi!" Frank said in return, now headed towards Jack.  
"What's the rush?"  
"Uh, I'm running a bit behind schedule."  
"Actually, you're right on time."  
"Well I guess I lost track of time. Now I had something to tell you… Oh yeah! Mangle wants to see you and Hope in her office. I already told Hope."  
"Did she say why?"  
"No, but it's probably serious. I'm sorry that you have to go into her office on your second day. That isn't good."  
"Alright. Thanks Frank."  
"No problem!"

Frank then continued at a more leisurely pace to the dressing rooms. Jack then let out another long sigh. Does the bad luck ever end? He shook his head in disgust. Gathering the cleaning supplies, he put them back into the bucket they went into and headed to the Supply Closet.

Making it to the Supply Closet, Jack froze when his hand was on the handle. From the audible moaning coming from the other side, and the clanging of something in there, reminded him of Goldie's words from the day prior.

"_...On days they argue like that though, I advise not going in the storage closet today._"

Granted it was the day after, but still solid advice. Gently putting the cleaning bucket down by the door, Jack then headed towards Mangle's office.

* * *

"Hello there Jack! Please, take a seat next to Hope." Mangle said cheerfully when he opened the door.

Jack nervously sat down next to Hope. Mangle was typing away on the computer on the desk, and would probably be with the pair when she was done doing whatever it was she was typing.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked Hope in a whisper.  
"I could ask you the same thing!" she replied with a hiss.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong yesterday."  
"I had to hear two couples having sex yesterday! I was only doing my job!"  
"What did you say?"

The two then shut up once they realized Mangle was now watching them.

"Uh… it was nothing Mangle." Hope said, tilting her head to the floor.  
"It better not have been." Mangle said. "Now, you two aren't in trouble. We just need you to have a temporary position change. Just for today! You'll go back to waiting tomorrow."  
"So what is this "change", and why do we have to do it?" Jack asked irritably.  
"It's to fill the two day security positions." Mangle began. "A position had become… available since the man who had it decided to quit. He complained of some… conditions. Something about walking in on couples having sex or something along those lines. Now that act is against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's, but he didn't like how things were being handled, so he quit. Jeremy would have been here today, but he called in sick. Poor thing was coughing up a storm."

Jack and Hope's mouths dropped.

"Now the job is fairly easy. You just have to keep an eye on the band. When they're performing sets, make sure to patrol the restaurant, while making sure the band is safe. I'd recommend going to the band's dressing rooms first, and hanging out with them until they go on."

"Uh, alright." the duo managed to say.  
"Great!" Mangle exclaimed. "You two have fun today, and sorry about the inconvenience."

They said goodbye to Mangle, and then began their walk to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Well this sucks." Hope said as the two temporary security guards made their way towards the backstage area.

"Yeah. I don't really even understand what we're supposed to be doing. Just spending time with the band till they go on and then watching their performance, and repeat?" Jack said. He really didn't enjoy the sudden job change considering how new they were to the restaurant. The two of them walked into the backstage area looking around for the band members.

"Toni!" They heard Carrie moan as they entered the room.

"Oh. My. God. If I just walked in to another couple banging in a goddamn children's restaurant I am quitting my job right now!" Hope shouted. Toni and Carrie tumbled out of one of the dressing rooms laughing.

"Chill Hope. She's just mad cause I won't laugh when she makes funny faces. Geez what have you been doing that you've listened to two couples do that? " Toni asked laughing. Both girls were fully clothed and Carrie was pouting, so Hope was happy to believe that she finally got a break in the awkward moments.

"Apparently doing my job earns me the lovely privilege of listening to couples get it on. I would rather not get that kind of benefit from my job thank you!" Hope said grumpily. Jack couldn't help but laugh at her. She had the worst luck. At least he only had to deal with listening to Foxy and Chica, but when she told him about Frank and Mark he died laughing.

"Wow. Like oh my gosh that would totally suck!" Carrie said. "I don't have to deal with that since Frank doesn't have anyone to bring back here and Toni and I wouldn't risk our jobs like that! Except for that one time… I mean yeah like that would totally never ever happen! We are responsible adults!" She finished cheerfully.

"Yeah. Frank doesn't have anyone to bring back here cause he's too busy giving things out in the Prize Corner." Hope muttered.

"What was that?" Frank asked walking into the room. "I heard my- Oh. Hi Jack. Hi Hope. What are you two doing here? I thought you had to talk to Mangle."

"We did. Apparently we are security for the day." Jack said. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the door to the backstage area. He stifled a laugh as Hope glared at Frank. Toni and Carrie were laughing and talking with Frank when Jack noticed that Frank's uniform was messed up. "Hey Frank. Where are your bear ears? I thought you had a pair the other day."

Frank put his hands up to his head. "Oh man. I must have left them in my, uh, car. I'll just slip out and get them."

"Hey Frankie you know the rules. Security guard has to go with. So which of you is gonna go with him?" Toni said.

Frank's face went white and a bit of panic could be seen in his eyes.

Hope looked towards Jack pleadingly, but he smirked and said, "I think Hope should go. She already is friends with you two. She needs bonding time with Frank."

Carrie jumped up and down excitedly, "Ooh ooh and we can get to know Jack! Yay! More friends!"

If looks could kill, the glare Hope was giving Jack probably would have killed him on the spot, but since they couldn't, Hope got up and walked out with Frank.

"Yeah. Prize Corner. Don't ask how I know. Let's just go get your ears from Mary." Hope said grumpily as she led the way.

"Um, Mary? Don't you mean Mark?" Frank asked in a confused tone.

"Nope. I mean Mary. After what I heard there is no way that grumpy little girl is gonna be called Mark by me. Seriously. A bottom? Come on you would think with his tough guy act…" Hope trailed off walking faster towards their destination.

* * *

"So, Jack." Toni began after Hope and Frank left. "Before we get to know you, we want to ask you a few questions. About Hope."  
"Uh, sure thing." Jack said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well we have this thing here at Freddy's…" Carrie began.  
"...That me and little C have set up. We started it when we first showed up here at Freddy's. See, we were dating, and we didn't want anyone to find out, but Mangle did. It turned out great though, because she's a lesbian too. So, the three of us, and Michelle, we started this little 'Lesbian Alliance' thing."  
"Wait. I'm sorry for interrupting, but who's Michelle?" Jack interjected.  
"You seem pretty open-minded, so I'll tell you." Toni began. "Michelle is Mike, the nightwatchman. More like nightwatchwoman, but she keeps it a secret."  
"Oh. I see. Continue."  
"Where was I? Oh yes! So the 'Lesbian Alliance' is like a club we founded. We get together every so often and exchange things like recipes to sex tips. Though we do tend to play goddess around here."  
"By that you mean…?"  
"That we sometimes point relationships amongst the staff in the directions we see fit. Pushing our boundaries? Yes. But it doesn't hurt anyone! Everyone we hook up is pretty happy."

Jack sat there dumbfounded for a moment. Lesbians are weird.

"So that's why we want to know about Hope." Carrie said energetically. "She seems interested in this, and we want her to join!"  
"What little C is saying is, is Hope a lesbian?" Toni asked.  
"Uh…" Jack stuttered. "She's bi. I think she has a crush on someone here, but I can't place it. Normally with that sort of thing, I can place it. But between you two and Goldie, it's hard to tell."

The pair's faces lit up when Jack said Hope was bi.

"Perfect!" Toni said. "We can get her to our side in no time, and I know just how to do it!"  
"How are we going to Toni?" Carrie asked with the excitement of a puppy.  
"We'll invite her to a meeting!"  
"Totes amazing!"

Carrie and Toni then squealed, causing Jack to cover his ears.

"_Yep._" he thought to himself. "_Lesbians are __**definitely**__ weird._"

Once the two saw Jack had his ears covered, they stopped.

"Sorry Jack." the apologized.  
"It's just very exciting news." Carrie added.

"Apology accepted." Jack said.  
"You just wouldn't get it." Toni said, shaking her head.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Well you're straight and all, so I guess you wouldn't understand."  
"No he isn't!" Carrie said happily, "He's gay! I caught him staring at Bonnie yesterday during his training!"

At that, Jack blushed and ducked his head away from the two.

"_Great._" he thought. "_The last two who should know information about my sexuality. Fucking lesbians._"

Toni got up out of her seat and put an arm on Jack's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Oh sweetie, that's amazing!" Toni said.  
"It is?" Jack asked, confused.  
"Why yes, do you know how many of the guys here would want you? The Lesbian Alliance can hook you up! Now it's Bonnie you're interested in? He's in that relationship with Freddy though… Plus the Alliance enjoys it. It is on the rocks though. Hmm. How about we see how things play out and we can go from there, ok honey?"  
"Uh, um, sure. Okay."

"Perfect dear! Absolutely perfect!" Toni exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jack for a hug.  
"Hey, don't leave me out of this group hug!" Carrie said with a pout.

She joined, and Jack was almost being suffocated by the two women. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this.

"_I guess I'm living a straight man's fantasy._" he thought to himself, and fought back a snicker.

When the hug was over, Carrie asked him, "So now that we have that housekeeping out of the way. Let's get to know Jack a little bit better."  
"Sure thing ladies," he began. "What do you want to know about Jack?"

* * *

"That." Hope said with a sigh. "Was very, very awkward."

Frank blushed deep red. "I. Um, I'm really sorry about that." He followed awkwardly behind Hope as they headed back to the backstage area.

"Hey Hope!" Mangle yelled as they walked past her office door. "Come here for a minute."

Hope and Frank walked into Mangle's office together. "Yes Mangle?" Hope said politely.

"There's a serious kitchen backup right now. I need you to help the chefs make sure that they have everything they need. Jack can manage the security duties on his own for now. Please hurry to the kitchen! I don't want to lose customers!"

Hope walked out of the office with Frank shaking her head slightly. "What's wrong?" Frank asked quietly.

"I come here to be a damn waitress and today alone I've been a security guard and now a chef. What is wrong with this place?" She said grumpily.

Frank laughed quietly. "You get used to it." Hope sighed and escorted Frank to the backstage area, quickly rushing to the kitchen once he was inside.

* * *

"Chica I'm sorry. I know you love him, but now we are behind during the busiest part of the need to start telling him no!" Hope stopped as she heard Goldie yelling. He seemed like the quiet type and she wasn't sure how to react.

"I can't help it! He comes in here and I see the look in his eyes and it's like I lose all control!" Chica shouted back. Hope backed up a little bit. She didn't know what to do. Mangle had told her to help in the kitchen but this seemed like something she shouldn't interrupt.

"I didn't want to say it Chica, but you've given me no choice. You're 'amazing, perfect little Fox' isn't so perfect. In fact, I think he's with other people." Goldie said quietly. There was complete silence in the kitchen. All of a sudden there was the sound of something metal colliding with a brick wall and the kitchen door slammed open showing a fuming Chica walking out of the kitchen. Hope quietly snuck into the room as she exited, walking up to Goldie.

"Um. Not to pry, but what the Hell was that?" Hope asked as she grabbed the ingredients to help Goldie make the pizzas.

Goldie sighed quietly, biting back a few tears. "Chica and I have been friends for a while, but ever since she met Foxy and fell in love with that imbecile. That… That _manwhore,_ things haven't been the same. Foxy puts both of our jobs in danger. Especially Chica's. I can't let him ruin her life. You see, Chica has a family to provide for. Back when the two of us were in school, there was a guy. He was the star of the football team, and the most popular, and… Well, because Chica wasn't, she was over the moon when he picked her to go to prom with. I remember telling her it was a bad idea, but she didn't listen. They went to prom and afterwards he took her back to his house. The pair of them got drunk and he ended up getting Chica pregnant. I remember she was really depressed. She's better now, but I don't want that happening again, and I don't want her to be unable to provide for little Nico." Goldie and Hope worked as he talked, but Hope could tell by his tone he was fighting tears. With how close the two of them were, and still seemed to be, it must have been a hard time for him as well as Chica.

Goldie laughed a little, "Nico is a pretty great kid. His father is a worthless piece of trash, but he still turned out okay. I'm like an uncle to him, I would hate to see him get hurt. Anyways. Let's just focus on making us some pizza."

**Oooh plot twist. I didn't even see that coming and I wrote it. Then again that was at 1 AM. You may want to question my sanity. It's okay, I do too.**


	5. New Information

**Inspiration: Lana Del Rey**

Jack and Hope hesitantly walked up to Freddy's the next day.

"I am seriously considering a career change." Hope said with a sigh.  
"I know." Jack said. "I'm sick and tired of this shit."  
"Why don't you go ask Mangle if we are back to our normal jobs today? I'll wait in the dining area, where nobody is going to be bangning."  
"I will."

Once in, Hope turned off to the dining room, and Jack was off to Mangle's office. He didn't bother to knock, because he figured Mangle would be in there, and she wouldn't mind. Though, when he opened the door, he immediately shut it.

He felt his cheeks getting warmer instantly as he shut the door.

"_Is this the kind of stuff Hope has to go through?_" he thought to himself.

As he was getting a newfound respect and sympathy for his friend, Mike and Mangle came out of the office, but their clothes were still messed up.

"Ever hear of knocking dumbass?" Mike said, agitated.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Jack began. "I thought Mangle would've been alone, and not doing you!"  
"It's honestly my bad here." Mangle said. "I shouldn't have been screwing around here again. So now that you know what we look like more undressed than we are now, what did you want to talk about Jack?"

But before Jack could answer, Mike interrupted, "Now that you know who I really am, don't talk about okay?"  
"Uh…" Jack stuttered, "Sure thing. I won't tell a soul. Now Mangle, are Hope and I waiting today? No sudden position changes?"  
"You two are!" she said ecstatically. "Sorry about yesterday, things just got really hectic. My apologizes again for leaving you alone on the security shift and you had to run into… that problem. But, things will be back to normal today! Our new hire is here for the shift, and Jeremy should back today."  
"Alright thank you. Yeah, who knew that purses could be used as weapons? She's banned right?"

"She is banned. That woman won't be back at all. Hopefully she never reproduces. People like her make me sick. I have to go fix up before today starts. See you around!"  
"Bye Mangle! Bye Mike!" Jack said.

As the two started to walk out of the building, Jack headed back to the dining area to tell Hope. On his way there, he was wishing for a normal day: drama free, and just doing his job.

This is Freddy's though, and a normal day is never on the menu.

* * *

Hope walked through the dining room wiping down each table. At least she knew nobody would do anything in here since it was so open. She looked up as the door opened to see Goldie walking in.

"Hey Goldie! Do you want some help in the kitchen? I've almost finished wiping up these tables." Hope said walking up to the chef.

"Sure. I could always use some help with the prep work. Let's go." Goldie and Hope walked towards the kitchen quietly. Goldie was completely silent, which was odd, because the two of them usually talked incessantly. Hope wanted to ask more about Chica, but thought better of asking about her directly.

"Hey Goldie?" Hope asked quietly, breaking the silence, "What was your problem with Foxy anyway. He seems protective of Chica. Surely he wouldn't hurt her, right?"

Goldie looked at Hope and shook his head, "Oh you have no idea. If I remember correctly, Foxy has banged at least half of the waitresses, a couple of the waiters, most of the people who have worked in the kitchen over the years, there was that bit where I thought he was with Mark, but I'm not 100 percent sure of that one. I know BB follows him everywhere so there's a chance that happened. Oh. And he asked me to fuck with him. Yeah. Foxy is a manwhore, and Chica's dealt with enough of those for a lifetime."

Hope stopped for a minute staring at Goldie. "Foxy is bi." She said confused.

Goldie nodded.

"And he fucked half of the employees."

"Yup."

"He fucked BB. The fifteen year old."

"Yeah. Most likely."

Hope simply stared at Goldie. "Maybe we should get to work." Goldie said leading Hope to the kitchen.

* * *

Jack was surprised to see that Hope wasn't in the dining room when he got to it. Though he figured she went to go help Goldie with the pizza making. He looked over at the clock, and it was close to opening. However, as he took a seat near the front, he noticed that the two head waiters weren't here yet.

"_Freddy doesn't like to be late._" Jack thought. "_And Bonnie is always behind him. I wonder what happened?_"

His question was answered when he saw Bonnie walk into the pizzeria, all teared up. He walked into the dining room and Jack stopped him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked with concern for the waiter.  
The purple haired waiter looked up, eyes bloodshot, "I-It's nothing. C-can we just g-go to work?"  
"Absolutely not." Jack said. "You're going to tell me what's wrong, and then we can get to work."

Jack guided Bonnie to where he was sitting, and sat in the chair next to him. Bonnie turned to face Jack, and he sniffled.

"So what happened?" Jack said.

"It's Freddy." Bonnie said, fighting back tears, "We had a f-fight and broke up last night. It started over his performance, which has not improved for shit, and then it escalated. You know what he said to that? We should have a baby. He said a child would make up for everything. We aren't even married! And you know what he said to that? That we love each other so much, that marriage doesn't matter in this case. I was in shock. I told him that we don't even have a lot of money for a baby, and no way in hell would I put my body in that hell for nine months. He was so hell bent on having one, he volunteered to bottom and carry the baby! The fucking nerve! So at the end of our argument, we broke up! I don't even know how to go on right now. We did everything together, and we are the head waiters! This is going to be hell on Earth now."

Jack could feel his eyes begin to water. That's extremely sad! Though, he could swoop in and get Bonnie to be his. Wait. He shouldn't do that. Why did he even think that?

He then got up and hugged Bonnie. "It'll get better, and maybe you two can sort things out. Even if you have to take a break for a few months, and come out just being friends, it'll be better than this situation."  
"Yeah. Maybe." Bonnie said. "Thanks Jack for being here. I know it's only your third day and you've been through a lot, but this means so much."  
"It's no big deal." Jack said with a smile. "You need someone here to stand by you, and if Freddy isn't going to do that, I can, if you want."

"I think that would be nice."

The two just sat in the embrace, and then Bonnie started to lean into Jack. First, he started kissing his face. He didn't care, though when Bonnie's lips found his, it was the best feeling ever, and to go with the cliche, it felt like fireworks.

In the middle of the kiss, they parted when they heard what sounded like squealing. The two looked around, and after seeing no one, they resumed their kiss.

* * *

Goldie rolled the pizza dough as Hope spread the toppings over the pizzas. They had a quietly working machine going pumping out pizza after pizza to be thrown in the oven when the time came.

"Hey Hope?" Goldie asked as he continued working the pizza dough.

Hope looked up from her work spreading sauce and cheese on the pizzas, "What's up Goldie? Are we done with the prep work?"

"Uh, yeah. I had a question for you though. Can I tell you a secret?" Goldie asked nervously.

"Sure. I won't tell. What do you wanna tell me?" Hope asked gently.

"Well, since you said you know what it's like to have friends who act like Chica and Foxy… Um. Did you have a crush on one of those friends?" Goldie asked blushing bright red.

Hope's cheeks blushed pink and she looked away from Goldie, "Uh, yeah. I kinda did. Once I saw that they were like that with each other though… I realized it wasn't worth it. If he was happy so was I. You have a crush on Chica don't you Goldie?""

"Yeah... Well I did. I don't know if she's even my friend anymore. I was gonna ask if getting over that crush ruined your friendship. I feel like now that I see Chica more clearly, and can point out when she's wrong she will hate me. You saw what happened yesterday. Even though I don't like her like that anymore I still want her as a friend. What do you think?" Goldie asked sounding worried.

"Oh Goldie," Hope said shaking her head and hugging him and giggling, "Of course you two can still be friends. You had me so worried! Yes. Yes! You guys can definitely still be friends. You just have to get used to the different feelings!"

"Thanks so much Hope! I was really worried." Goldie hugged Hope back. After a moment they pulled apart blushing.

"I uh, I ought to get out there and get ready for the lunch rush." Hope said as she ran out of the room with her cheeks burning bright red. She walked quickly towards the dining area retying her apron and trying to hide a blush. As she walked by the backstage area she heard a voice call her name. She turned around to see Toni gesturing for her to go backstage.

"Hey Hope - Are you blushing?" Toni asked.

"No!" Hope said defensively, growing even brighter.

Toni smirked, "Oh I'm sure you're not. You were coming from the direction of the kitchen right? A certain blonde haired chef make a move?"

"Chica did it right! She finally got rid of slick old Foxy?" Carrie said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Little C, I'm sorry to say that no one, and I mean no one, agrees with your crack pairings. I was talking about her and Goldie. Yeah, the Alliance definitely noticed how often you're in the kitchen. Why do you think Mangle sent you in there yesterday?"

Hope's cheeks went bright red and she couldn't talk. _The Alliance? Shipping? What is happening here? _

"Oh by the way Hope, Jack said you were available tonight after your shift so you're coming to the Alliance meeting with me, little C, Michelle, and Mangle." Toni said hiding a smile.

"Uh, okay." Hope said, then quickly walked out of the room to start serving her tables. As she walked into the dining area she ran into a very angry Freddy.

"Do you need help Freddy?" Hope asked nervously.

"Maybe you should be on time and ready to do your job!" He replied angrily.

At that Hope got angry, "I've been here for a long time helping Goldie get ready for the day, maybe you should stop fucking your boyfriend in the closet!" She yelled.

Freddy stood still his shoulders trembling, "He - he isn't my boyfriend anymore." Hope looked shocked and was even more so when she saw tears rolling down Freddy's cheeks.

"Hey Freddy, I'm sorry. I just got angry. What happened, I'm sure you guys can fix it?" Hope said gently, leading Freddy to the side.

"I-I well. What happened was Bonnie is angry over my performance… And I want to make him happy, but it's physically impossible. I wanted to tell him why, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ended up asking him to have a child with me and he said no. I w-wish my Bonnie would just listen. I love him so so much. I don't have the money to marry him because it's such a big expense all at once. If we had a child though, the expense is spread out. I even volunteered to be the one to carry the child for nine months, which would require a role reversal. I just want to have something with him. And instead I've lost him." Freddy was full out crying now.

Hope gently rested a hand on his back, "Freddy why is it impossible though? And couldn't you just wait to have a child?"

"My family has a history of problems. The older I get the worse my…. performance… will get. Also, the same medical problem causes me to have problems having children as I get older. I haven't told Bonnie that though. I know that the sex is important to him, and I didn't want to let him down. I know I should have though…" Freddy stared at the floor wiping away tears.

"Why don't you go to the restrooms and clean up. I'll take your tables for now. I think you should give Bonnie a little bit of time, and then talk to him about it. Alright? I'm here if you need me." Hope smiled at Freddy trying to cheer him up. She may not really like him that much, but what he really needed then was a friend, and she didn't want to leave him hanging. Freddy walked off towards the bathrooms and Hope headed to the dining room to get to work.

* * *

After the lunch rush, things settled down at Freddy's. Normally, only a few customers here and there come in at this point until the dinner rush.

Though as they made their way to the Supply Closet Jack couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. This was Freddy and Bonnie's spot, and Bonnie's just heartbroken at the minute. But, Jack dismissed it, and let the greed come to him, to finally have a shot with Bonnie.

As the two got into the closet, Bonnie immediately started to kiss Jack as he shut the door. It began as just light kissing, and like all things, escalated into a full on make out. Things also got a little touchy, the two going so far as a little groping.

Once it was all over, the two were sitting on the ground in an embrace. Bonnie was nuzzling into Jack's neck, and it made him blush.

Bonnie noticed this and said, "Oh! Sorry, if you don't like it I can stop."

Jack quickly replied, "Don't stop! I like it. It's just…"  
"Just what?"

"It's just that I've had a crush on you since we met you the other day. I know it's kind of crazy, and a little insensitive, but I was hoping you would leave Freddy, so that this could happen."  
Bonnie smiled. "You know, I thought you were checking me out the other day. Honestly, before I broke up, I thought I could date you, or do something with you. You're pretty and very kind."  
"Thank you, you're very handsome yourself."

The two then giggled, faces pink as carnations. It seemed like things were going in favor of the head waiter and the new hire.

Jack glanced up at the clock, and started to panic.

"Bonnie, I think we should go." he said.  
"Why? We've only gotten started." he said, starting to kiss Jack's face.  
"As much as I want to keep going, it's almost the dinner rush! We need to go."  
"Damn! Alright, let's go."

So the two waiters straightened up their uniforms and went back to their duties.

* * *

"So, to begin the meeting of Freddy Fazbear's Official Lesbian Alliance, I President Toni would like to introduce our newest member, Hope!" Toni smiled at Hope as she sat staring at the other girls in the room. The Alliance met, Hope was told, once a week in Party Room Four. She smiled awkwardly as all the members of the alliance looked at her.

"Uh…." She started awkwardly, "Is it always this formal?"

"Hell no!" Mike, also known as Michelle shouted, "Toni thought it would be funny if we acted all professional, but this is so boring!" Mangle gently placed a hand on Mike's leg giving him a look. He blushed and looked down.

"Awww, Mikey, you're no fun! Anyways guess what I learned! My crack pairings are a reality, so take that Toni!" Carrie said excitedly. Everyone in the room, including Hope, looked at Carrie in confusion.

"What do you mean little C? None of your ships are canon." Toni said sounding extremely confused.

"As a matter of fact my OTP is canon thank you very much! I saw Jack and Bonnie kissing! So take that. It totes happened, no lie! I saw it!" Carrie was now bouncing up and down excitedly. Everyone else in the room just looked confused, well, all but one.

"You saw Jack _kissing _Bonnie?" Hope said in disbelief. Carries high pitched squeal and nod was a good enough answer for Hope and the alliance as everyone started talking quickly and all at the same time.

"Hold it!" Mangle yelled over the chatter. "What does this mean for Freddie and Bonnie?"

"Your ship has been sunk so hard!" Carrie shouted gleefully. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Toni glared slightly at her.

"Well. I guess that ship is on the rocks. Let's see how little C's pairing works out. Who knows? Maybe she could be right on pairings this time." Toni said calmly.

"Anyways, next order of business, seeing as Carrie ruined our plans to give Hope a nice welcome, let's try that again. Welcome to the Lesbian Alliance meeting Hope. Would you like a Diet Mountain Dew?" Mangle said kindly.

"Sorry!" Carrie said. "I love your blue jeans by the way!"

Hope couldn't help but laugh, "It's alright Carrie. And no thank you Mangle."

"So," Mike said quietly, "While you're here…"

"Spit it out Honey, she isn't gonna guess." Mangle said urging her girlfriend to speak up.

"Well, I was just wondering… Toni said you aren't full out lesbian, you're bi. So I was curious, what's up with you and Goldie?" He looked nervous as he asked Hope about her relations with the chef.

"I. Uh. Well. He-he's nice. Um. Yeah, He is, uh, he's pretty cool." Hope said with a stutter and blushing bright red.

"Ah girls. That's code for, 'Damn he is a sexy motherfucker and I love him.'" Toni said with a smirk. Hope's cheeks grew even brighter and she didn't know what to say. In a wild effort to get the attention away from her she blurted out,

"Well Frank is fucking Mark and Mark's the bottom! They do it in the Prize Corner like it's their fucking job!"

Everyone looked at her, jaws dropped.

"Frank and Mark!?" Carrie shrieked. "That is totally not true! Frankie is straight!" And with that all attention shifted to Carrie.

"Sweetie," Mangle said kind of shocked, "If you think Frankie is straight then I've got some bad news for you. "

"Frankie and badass Mark from the prize corner though…." Mike said in a confused tone.

"Back way the hell up," Toni shouted, "Frank isn't the bottom!? He has a lot to explain tomorrow." Toni's straightforward approach quieted the shocked group.

"This is worse then when we discussed Foxy's manwhore behaviors." Mangle said calmly.

"Foxy is a manwhore?" Hope asked, curious to see if the alliance agreed with Goldie

"Big time." Mike said loudly with an irritated expression. "He has attempted to get each of us in bed, more than once. Then there was that thing with BB. Boy, did we have a chat about that. Creepy much? The kid is 15, no way in hell should Foxy be going after him. Then there was that orgy with the waitresses and those few times with the waiters. Not all of them i mean, but like probably 10 out of 15 waitresses were involved? And about three or four of the waiters were involved with Foxy some time or another. There were rumors he was actually with Mark currently, but I guess not now. I know for a fact though him and Chica are a thing. Poor girl." Hope could tell Mike definitely did not like Foxy, and at this point, she didn't like him very much either.

"He is such an ass when it comes to relationships," Mangle said angrily, "But I can't fire him because he's the boss' kid or relative or something."

"Huff, I hate him! Oh did I tell you guys though? I came up with a new sex move based of Foxy. It's called the 'A Bam and Abandon.'" Carrie said with an angry laugh.

"Oh!" Toni's eyes lit up a bit, "That reminds me. When me and Carrie were experimenting the other day we found this super awesome position! I should totally show you guys, Mike, Mangle, you two would love it!"

And with that, Hope stood up, "I, uh, have to go." And dashed out the door thinking,

_Lesbians are amazing, but so very, very weird._

**Props to whoever catches the references!**


	6. Best Friends or More?

After a long and stressful week, Jack and Bonnie finally had some time alone. Once again they found themselves headed towards the Supply Closet after the lunch rush for some more "personal" time. Again Jack had a feeling of guilt in his chest. How could he keep doing this? Simple. Anything he felt that would get him closer to Bonnie the better. But Freddy could make up with him, and he would be all alone…

Even with his internal monologue over good and evil, he eventually succumbed to evil once his lips met Bonnie's.

"So I've got a question." Bonnie said to Jack.  
"Sure? What is it?" he replied, slightly annoyed that the kissing was interrupted.

"Why don't we take things a little further today?" Bonnie asked with a devious smirk, "Like maybe some minor undressing?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean, sure. That's cool."

As soon as Jack finished his sentence, Bonnie went straight for the other male's apron. Removing it in one perfectly executed move, he then went for the shirt, all while making sure his lips never left Jack's, but only for the momentary pause between the removal of the shirt.

The two went at it like this for awhile, and threw in groping. Then, Jack did the same for Bonnie. It took slightly longer than Bonnie, due to his lack of experience. Bonnie chuckled a little while Jack did this, and Jack got red in the face at that.

"Shut up!" Jack said, with a playful hit to Bonnie's shoulder.  
"Oh come on, even you're laughing!" Bonnie said.

Jack smiled, and so did Bonnie. Is this the missing part of his life he felt that he needed? Guess so, and the feeling was electrifying.

Time seemed to slow for the two, as they found a perfect harmony to their work. Ending in a similar to the previous time, Bonnie was cuddling Jack, as he nuzzled into his chest.

"We have some real fun don't we?" Bonnie said aloud, ruffling Jack's hair.  
Jack, practically purring like a happy cat, replied, "We do."  
"I guess we should do this more often, even when we're jam-packed."  
"I'd be in favor of it."

Both giggled at that. They sat in the embrace for what only felt like seconds, though it must have been hours.

They only knew that because of two waiters outside the closet.

"Hey have you seen either Jack or Bonnie?" he asked the other.  
"Not since the lunch rush. They must've gone off somewhere." the other replied.  
"Well they better show up soon, we're swamped out there! This is the absolute _**last**_ time I cover for Bonnie's tables."

After the two waiters walked away, Jack and Bonnie quickly got up and started getting dressed again.

"We should time these encounters a little better." Jack said, throwing his shirt back on.  
"Yeah, or we could take them back to one of our places." Bonnie said, tying on his apron, with a wink at Jack.

"Yeah! That would be hella."  
"Well, ready for the shift?"  
"Not really."

The two laughed, and left, though not at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Hope, since things aren't so busy right now, wanna help me take this stuff to the Prize Corner?" Jeremy asked Hope. She was wiping down tables waiting for the next rush of people.

She finished the table she was cleaning and smiled, "Sure! Anything beats wiping down tables." She picked up a box and followed Jeremy towards the Prize Corner.

"Gosh, it feels like Jack and I have barely seen you since our first day. How's the security job going?" Hope asked.

"It's pretty much the same old same old. Nothing interesting like new employees." He said with a wink. "That reminds me, I was wondering about Jack…" Hope tensed at that and looked down at the box she was carrying. She remembered what Carrie had said about Jack and Bonnie, but she didn't want to tell Jeremy until she had a chance to talk to Jack.

"What do you wanna know Jeremy?" Hope asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well, I think he seems really nice. Somebody as nice as him must be seeing someone..."

"Uh. No, he isn't seeing anyone I don't think, but it might not be a good idea to try to ask him out right now if that's what you were thinking. He went through something recently… It was complicated."

"Oh…" Jeremy said sounding dejected. "I mean I'm only asking for a friend of course, but that's bad for him… Oh. Might also be relevant that I find out if Jack's into men." Jeremy said with a chuckle.

Hope smiled, "Yeah, he's pretty flexible about what he likes. Hey Jeremy if you're into Jack you don't have to tell me, but just know that you might wanna wait a while to make a move. He's been through a lot the past year. He had a pretty rough break up and I don't know if he's quite over it yet. I really think you could be awesome friends though!"

"That would be good. Is he as nice as he seems?"

"Yeah. He can be pretty sassy and pretty temperamental sometimes, but he really is a good guy. He's been my friend for years. There was that bit of time, during his last relationship, when we weren't friends for a bit, but luckily after he got away from his ex we made up. He's definitely someone you can trust." Hope smiled at Jeremy, hoping to reassure him.

"Well, I hope we can be good friends," Jeremy said smiling happily, "Hey did you hear that?" Hope stopped, she could just barely hear moaning in the distance.

"Are you kidding me? Not again. So help me God if Mark is busy in the back room with his stupid boyfriend I am gonna lose it!" Hope yelled angrily. She stomped towards the Prize Corner with a angry look on her face. She dropped her box on the floor as she rounded the corner and saw a struggling Foxy.

"What the Hell is happening here!?" Hope yelled as she took in the entire scene. Foxy was pinned against the Prize Counter by a extremely scrawny fifteen year old she recognized as BB.

"He got the jump on me mate!" Foxy yelled in a panic. "Help!"

"Sempai notice me! Don't lie!" BB screamed as he was being dragged off by Jeremy. The kid was stronger than he looked, "Sempai please!"

"I'm gonna take him to the office, I'll talk to you later Hope." Jeremy said walking away, "And thanks for that advice!"

"No problem Jeremy. So what the Hell did I just walk into Foxy?" Hope said looking at the now pathetic entertainer.

"That little brat came up behind me while I was my mate Mark! I swear I wasn't doing anything!" Foxy looked nervous and Hope couldn't help but notice how he wouldn't meet her gaze. She picked up the boxes full of prizes.

"You're disgusting." She said placing the boxes on the Prize Counter and walking away.

* * *

Once the amount of people was back to minimal, Jack slumped down at a table in his sector. Sighing after a few hours of long work, he glanced at the clock to see what time it was.

**Shit!**

He forgot that he was supposed to hang out with the band, and since they just finished their last set, he made a dash for the backstage area. In a few short moments, he was backstage, and there were chairs set up. Jack counted five in total, three occupied by the band, one occupied by Jeremy. Oh yeah, this is his job. He forgot about that.

Toni glanced up at Jack and smiled. "Take a seat Jack, hopefully you don't mind Jeremy being here. I know it's after our hours, but we thought we all could hang out, right guys?"  
"Right!" Frank and Carrie replied in unison.

Jack then sat in the chair next to Jeremy. The two exchanged a greeting, and then their focus went back to the band.

"So where were we?" Carrie said. "Oh right! Frank, why aren't you the bottom in your little relationship? Like with your personality and everything, you would totes be a bottom."  
"Little C has a point," Toni began, "You look like such a cute, little, innocent child! Plus with a badass like Mark, you would definitely be his bitch."

Frank was getting flustered. "Hey, don't tell me how to work my relationship! If you actually knew Mark, you would know he is the sweetest little flower…"

Frank was interrupted by the fake gagging noises by the other two members. They both laughed when they finished, and Frank got more livid.

Staring in disbelief, Jack and Jeremy were sitting confused as what to do next.

"So anyways," Jeremy began, turning to face Jack, "How's your first week here at Freddy's been Jack?"  
"Uh, great!" Jack said with a nervous laugh. "It's been stressful, I'll admit, and a bit… odd? I think that's the word: odd."

"What do you mean by odd?"  
"Foxy's manwhore behaviors, The Alliance, Mark and Frank's relationship. Just to name a few."  
"Yeah, you get used to it."  
"Question for you. Has Foxy ever come on to you?"  
"Yeah, when I first started. And last week. I play back, and thankfully it's just flirting. I think it's just like some sort of sadistic practice with him."

At that both Jack and Jeremy laughed.

"I feel bad for you though." Jeremy said. "My first week wasn't this crazy."  
"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well for starters, a few years ago, when I started, this place was classier. People weren't whoring themselves out, well besides Foxy, and having sex in the closet."  
Jack laughed.

Jeremy laughed as well, "I know! There was a time. Though it wasn't until Foxy and Chica started doing it in the kitchen things started going downhill. First some of the other staff made out in other areas, and then Freddy and Bonnie started the whole thing with the closet. Now there have been 'messes' in the Prize Corner…"

"Exactly! So classless. Kids come in here! Can't they do it at home?"

"I don't know why, I guess I can't see the appeal. A thrill ride? The danger of getting caught? It's not like Mangle cares, she didn't even listen to the previous guard! It violates so many sanitary standards, not to mention moral standards."  
"My thoughts on the nose!"

The two then continued to talk for awhile, until Jack looked up at the clock, and he shot out of his chair.

"Dang, we've been talking a while!" Jack said. "I've got to go though, my roommate doesn't like it when I'm out late."  
"Oh." Jeremy said, seeming disappointed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I think I could stop by and see you tomorrow."

Before Jack started off, Jeremy hugged him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." he said.  
"Uh, yeah." Jack said.

Jack left the backstage area, face flushed pink. Jeremy's face was left in a dark pink as well, and the two were unaware of Toni and Carrie silently high fiving.

* * *

"Hey Goldie -" Hope stopped short as she noticed her favorite chef was out of the kitchen.

"He's not here right now, sorry Hope. I think he should be back in a bit though." Chica said as she quietly made pizzas.

"I guess I'll be back later." Hope said turning to leave.

"Hey wait, I need some help. Do you mind staying?" Chica asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess I can help." Hope went over and started silently making pizza.

"I know you don't like me," Chica said as she worked, "But I just wanted to talk to you about Goldie. I've noticed how you act around him."

"What do you mean? He's just a good friend." Hope said flustered.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." Chica said with a knowing look.

"He is! I swear he is just a good friend." Hope said blushing deep red.

Chica smiled and looked at Hope trying not to giggle, "Well you don't have to admit it, but I know the looks you give him. They are the same ones I give my sweet little Fox. I know you like Goldie. I think you two are cute together."

Hope tried her best to hide her blush, but Chica could already tell that she was right.

_Why does everyone bother me about Goldie? Is it that obvious that I like him? _

"Alright, so what if I like Goldie? I mean I don't! Of course I don't! We're just friends! But if I did, what does it matter to you?" Hope said grumpily.

"Listen Hope. I know I made myself seem like a bitch the other day, but he was talking about my fia- boyfriend. He was talking about my boyfriend. I care about Foxy a lot and it hurt my feelings that he would say something like that. Foxy is an amazing boyfriend! I know he would never cheat on me."

* * *

As a flustered Jack was walking away from the stage, he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to that!" Jack said, embarrassed.  
"Aye lad, it's fine!" the person replied.

Before he even got up and spun around, Jack knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the resident manwhore, Foxy. Though Jack couldn't help but feel a pulse of attraction course through him everytime he saw him. He mentally cursed at himself. Why does that happen? He knows he shouldn't find him attractive, considering everything Foxy has done, is doing, and plans on doing.

"Something on ye mind?" Foxy said to the dazed waiter.  
"U-uh, nothing!" Jack said.

Foxy smirked. "Why it doesn't look like there's 'nothing' on that pretty face."

Jack shivered. Foxy came in a little closer, and Jack froze.

"You know we could always remedy your little 'problem' or whatever is going on to make you feel this way…" Foxy said, stroking his hand against Jack's flustered cheeks.

Jack jerked away. "Don't touch me here! I-I mean-"

"Oh I see what you mean lad."

The devious grin on Foxy's face caused Jack to tremble.

"_Shit shit shit shit._" Jack thought to himself. "_Why the hell did I say that!? I didn't mean that! Fuck my life._"

"I-I didn't mean that." Jack managed to get out.

"Lad," he said, putting an arm on Jack's shoulder, "You don't need to explain yourself to Cap'n Foxy. When you're ready, or maybe not so ready, you'll find me. Or I'll find you. Whatever is more convenient."

With that comment, and a seductive wink, Foxy was off. Jack, still trembling from the encounter and face a bright pink, finally mustered the strength to move. Starting at a slow pace first, he then broke out into a sprint from the lobby to his car, and sped off.

* * *

"I guess I see why you felt that way." Hope said. In the back of her mind she knew she should say something about what she saw earlier, but she didn't think Chica would take it very well.

"I may have been mad at Goldie, but he's like my little brother. I love him even when he's a pain in the ass. He's really important to me even when I'm angry, I care. Which gets to my point." Chica trailed off.

"What is your point by the way? You really didn't need my help." Hope said confused.

"Well, even though I'm mad at Goldie he is just like a brother to me. I can see that you two are getting close and just... Don't hurt him. He hasn't been in a relationship before, and the only ones he's seen have ended pretty badly. I don't want my best friend and brother getting hurt. I won't threaten you or anything. I'm not very scary anyways. I'm just gonna ask nicely. If you really like Goldie and want to go out with him, please, don't hurt him. He really doesn't deserve it." Chica sighed as she finished explaining herself.

Hope didn't know how to reply to that, luckily she didn't have to think about it. The girls both looked up as the chef they were speaking about came into the kitchen.

"Uh. hi?" Goldie said confused. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing Goldie, I was actually just about to leave. I've got a date with my amazing boyfriend." Chica said, a bit of anger lacing her words. She finished up what she was doing and headed out the door to the kitchen leaving Hope and Goldie alone.

"Um." Hope said looking at Goldie, and suddenly realizing just how alone they were. A glance at the clock told her it was after closing. Most of the employees left almost as soon as the restaurant closed. I was very likely that she and Goldie were the only ones left inside the building, other than Mike and Mangle.

"What?" Goldie said nervously. Hope jumped and blushed furiously realizing she had been staring. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you're perfect. I mean fine! You're fine me and Chica were just chatting about work and… stuff." Hope cursed herself mentally. It seemed like whenever she was around Goldie she felt happy and wasn't so careful about what she said.

"Okay…" Goldie said nervously. "So are you just gonna stand there?" He took a few shuffling steps forward until he was in front of her. He smiled softly looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm kinda distracted." Hope said sheepishly. She looked up at him noticing their height difference. For some reason she thought about how her head would fit perfectly under his chin nuzzled into his chest. All she could think about was what Chica had said. She wanted to hug Goldie, but the fear of hurting him if she got too close stopped her.

"I was gonna ask-" Goldie was interrupted by the clang of a pot hitting the floor and a quiet, "Ow!"

The pair of them looked around the room for the source of the sound, then back at each other, confused.

"What was tha-" Hope said cut short as she was shoved forward at the same time as Goldie. Before she could catch herself she was in Goldie's arms, their lips a very short distance away from each other. Everything zoned out for her except for Goldie and the butterflies fluttering in her tummy. It felt like they were frozen like that for hours, but it was only seconds before Goldie looked Hope in the eyes and pulled her in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you."


	7. Jack

**WARNING: This chapter has implied rape. Also the story is going to take a slight dark dip for a chapter or two, but its all to set up for stuff later.**

"Hey Jack wait up! I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you in weeks!" Hope said running up to her friend.

Jack turned around, "Hey Hope, what's up?"

"I heard some rumors about you… I just figured I would ask the source, but it's been so hard to get ahold of you lately! What have you been up to?"

"Uh, nothing much." Jack said nervously thinking about the past two weeks where he had spent each night going farther and farther with Bonnie. If he was lucky he would get to go all the way with him today.

"Hmmm. It's just I heard you were... involved with Bonnie. Thats not true right? I mean him and Freddy only broke up a few weeks ago!" Hope said, desperately hoping that what the Alliance said was a lie.

"What if I am?" Jack said defensively, "Bonnie and Freddy aren't a couple anymore. Freddy threw him away with his crap about having a kid. I would never push that on my Bonnie!"

"Jack it wasn't Freddy's fault! He has medical issue! How could you do that?" Hope said frustrated.

"Whatever his reason is I don't care! Bonnie is mine now! Freddy doesn't deserve someone as great as Bonnie! So leave me alone and go fuck the lesbians in the kitchen or whatever you do in there all the time. Oh yeah I forgot. You 'help' Goldie right? Yeah I'm sure you 'help' him a whole whole lot. Leave me alone and leave Bonnie alone. And I'll leave you alone." Jack said turning and storming off.

Hope stood in the middle of the parking lot staring at Jack as he walked away. She didn't mean to tick him off, but he had no right to act that way. She could feel the anger building up. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, something Goldie had taught her, and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

The day was long and mundane for Jack. Well, it wasn't completely fine. The thing with Hope this morning wasn't pleasant. Maybe he was too harsh on her. Though he wasn't all heartbroken about it. Bonnie was his now, right? No way he would leave him and go back to Freddy. But maybe he might…

He pushed the doubt out of his mind when he saw Bonnie coming towards him. The dinner rush had just ended, and there wasn't anyone in need of service. Even if there was, the waiters and waitresses on duty wouldn't mind picking up a few tables.

"Hey there babe." Bonnie said, walking up to Jack, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack said. Mentally, he was waiting desperately in anticipation for what Bonnie might say. Hopefully it meant what he was longing for.

"Well, I was hoping we could go a little further right now, if you catch my drift."  
"Oh! I don't see a problem with it, let's go."

A happy smirk appeared on Bonnie's face, clearly satisfied with the answer. The two quickly joined hands, and in a jog, made it to the Supply Closet. As soon as the door was shut, the two started to kiss fiercely.

Jack paused for a moment and Bonnie was confused.

"Are you ok with doing this?" Bonnie asked. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
"No I'm ready!" Jack said, eager to keep things moving. "It's just that… did you bring…"  
"Bring what?"  
"Protection."  
"Oh! That. We're pretty covered on that."

Bonnie then went over to a nearby shelf and moved some boxes around. He pulled out what looked to be a box of cleaning pads.

"That's not what I meant." Jack said.  
Bonnie laughed. "Look inside."

Peeking into the box, Jack found exactly what he thought would be in there.

"Alright, let's do this." Jack said, fishing out a packet.

* * *

Hope sighed as she got ready to go home after a long day. As she neared the door Carrie and Toni jumped out and said in unison, "You're going to miss the meeting!" Then proceeded to drag her towards the party room.

She fell into a chair when Carrie and Toni let go and she couldn't help but laugh. She had a long, stressful day, and if anything, she knew that the girls could always make her laugh.

"Okay so first order of business. Who wants some Diet Mountain Dew?!" Carrie said handing out bottles of the beverage.

"So Hope…" Mike said seriously.

Toni jumped in, "What is the situation with Goldie!?" She said in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah!" Carrie said excitedly, "He said he loves you! Why haven't you been seeing him?"

"I can make it easier for you to be in the kitchen if that's the problem." Mangle said.

Hope blushed a deep shade of red and sunk lower in her chair as if trying to hide.

"You can't get out of this Honey." Mangle said, "The alliance wants an answer and we will get it."

"Plus i just gave you the best drink ever!" Carrie said as if that was incentive to spill.

"C'mon Hope!" Toni said, Bouncing slightly in her chair. "Do you not love him back?"

"No!" Hope shouted defensively.

"So she does love him!" Mike exclaimed as if he had just made a big scientific breakthrough.

Hope tried her best to hide, but there was no way out of this. How to explain what was happening though? She loved Goldie. She really did, but what Chica said, the kiss, the unexpected surprise of Goldie kissing her, and now the problems with Jack. It had been two weeks since that moment in the kitchen, but she just kept getting more and more nervous about it.

"I...Yeah… I like him I guess." Hope said nervously. She didn't want to say she loved him. The first person who should hear her say that was Goldie himself. Yet, when she had the chance she didn't.

"Why did you run out when he said he loved you then!" Toni asked, exasperated.

Hope flashed back to those moments after the kiss.

* * *

"I love you." Goldie said, looking at Hope as if she was the most perfect thing in the world.

Hope could feel the happiness and love blooming in her chest at the sound of those words. She wanted to say it back, but what if she hurt him? Chica had warned her that Goldie was fragile.

Hope looked at Goldie, trying to formulate some response, but try as she might she couldn't. The panic overrode the happiness she was feeling and only got worse as she saw the glow of happiness slip out of Goldie's eyes as she continued to stand silently.

She took one last look at him, mumbled, "I'm sorry," And ran out of the building, tears streaking her face.

* * *

"I…. I couldn't." Hope said, tears forming in her eyes again. She looked at her friends in the Alliance and couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried and poured out her feelings for Goldie, and why she couldn't tell him.

"Sweetie…" Mangle said gently resting a hand on her arm.

"It's not as scary to say those words as you think Hope." Mike said gently, trying to calm her down.

"Hey now…" Toni said gently, "Don't get upset. I understand what you feel. Me and Carrie had a beginning too. I honestly wasn't always so outgoing. Little C here broke through a really thick shell. You know how excitable she is, she was ready to say it long before I was."

"Yeah," Carrie said her usually loud voice now much quieter, "I told Toni I loved her after what? A week?" Toni nodded, smiling. "And she looked at me as if I told her I was a four headed chicken. She had a similar reaction to you, and of course I was heart broken at first, but the thing is, with love you gotta be willing to wait. And boy was it worth it! I got the best, most beautiful, sexiest little bunny a girl could ask for!" Carrie finished as she nuzzled into Toni.

Hope smiled. If Carrie and Toni had a similiar problem and they were still perfectly happy, then maybe Goldie and her could make things work. There was still one problem though…

"What about Chica?" Hope said nervously.

"Hope, " Mike said calmly, "Do you think Goldie loves you like he says he does?" Hope nodded quickly. "Then even if you do manage to hurt him it will be okay. Love always comes with risk of getting hurt. And if he loves you enough to say that, even after the things Chica went through in the name of love, then I think he knows that." Mike smiled at Hope, then looked towards Mangle who gave a nod of approval.

"You guys may be really weird, and ridiculous sometimes with your meddling in relationships, but sometimes you know just the right things to say. Hope hugged each of them and smiled, giggling as the conversation moved to the topic of Frank not being a bottom.

"I swear that boy is meant to bottom!" Toni said in exaggerated frustration.

All the alliance members laughed as the conversation went in a lighter direction.

* * *

"Wow." Jack said as he walked out of the restaurant. "That was…"  
"Amazing? Exhilarating?" Bonnie said.  
"All of the above."  
"Yeah, the first time I had control, it was a great time."

"Why don't we do it again?"  
"What do you mean? We're done for the day."  
"Not in the Supply Closet! At my place. We could, you know, change roles. It's been awhile since I've gotten anything."

"Oh! Yeah. Why don't we?"

"Great! Let's go now."  
"Wait, what about my car?"  
"Follow me."

The two waiters then got into their separate vehicles. Once Bonnie was ready, Jack began to drive off, Bonnie close behind. It wasn't long until the two were back at Jack's apartment complex, and headed up in the elevator, lips locked.

"Wait." Bonnie said. "Don't you have a roommate?"  
"Not anymore." Jack stated. "He moved out a week ago to his girlfriend's apartment. They've been talking about doing it for a few months now, and he finally went through with it."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure so things didn't get… awkward."

"Trust me, all that will be going on in the apartment will be you and me."

With a laugh from Bonnie, they reached fifth floor, where Jack's apartment is located. The two got out and went down the hall. Once they got to Jack's apartment, he unlocked it, and they headed straight for the bedroom.

* * *

Hope stood by the door to the kitchen trying to muster up the courage to go in and say something to Goldie. Just as she was about to push the door open it swung open and knocked her down.

"I am so sorry!" Goldie said rushing to her side and checking her over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" Goldie helped Hope to her feet and led her to a chair in the back of the kitchen.

"I'm okay Goldie," Hope said giggling. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but she faltered a bit when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I know that I haven't been here in a while…"

"Two weeks…" Goldie whispered quietly.

"I just…" Hope sighed trying to gather her thoughts, "I was scared."

"What?" Goldie said confused.

"I was afraid that I would hurt you, or that I wouldn't be a good girlfriend…" Hope said tears forming in her eyes.

"No. No, no, no. Oh Hope, you silly silly girl." Goldie said kneeling down and wiping away the tears that were starting to run down her cheeks.

"I love you Goldie." Hope whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Hope" Goldie replied wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

The next day went along more of the same for Jack. The only thing that had made him sad was that he didn't see Bonnie all day, since they were so busy. However, he did run into the last person he wanted to see.

Freddy.

He had waved him over, as the two had made eye contact, but Jack wasn't thrilled. Granted this was the only lull in service they had all day, and the dinner rush was in a few hours, but he didn't want to spend it talking to Freddy.

"Hey Freddy!" Jack said, trying to be as convincing as possible, "What's going on?"  
"Well I think I'm going to man up." Freddy said with a sigh. "I've been thinking of what I am going to tell Bonnie, to apologize. I don't expect anything from it, but I would rather explain myself than continue with this… this…"

Freddy began to trail off and Jack could tell that he was biting back tears.

"_Whoa._" Jack thought. "_He's really sad about this. If I knew he was feeling like this, then I wouldn't have even let Bonnie in._"

Jack then felt himself fighting back tears of guilt as Freddy had recomposed himself.

"Are you alright?" Freddy said, noticing how Jack's face was.  
"Y-yeah." Jack said. "I think it's a good idea, apologizing to Bonnie. He has been pretty sad himself too. Explaining yourself would be a great way to go. Actually, why don't you go to him now? I can cover both of your tables if anyone comes in."

"You think so? I'll go! Thanks for covering the tables Jack."

"No problem."

Though as Freddy began to walk away, Jack couldn't help but feel he said the wrong thing. It was the right thing to say, but Jack wasn't convinced that Bonnie would stay pure. Jack shook his head. Bonnie was furious at Freddy! There's no way that he would go back to him after these weeks so easily, right?

Right?

* * *

That was hours ago. Jack was livid. Where the hell could those two be? He had an answer in his mind, but he ignored it. Better get through this part of the shift. Sucks that it is the dinner rush, and it is packed more than usual. There's even waiting going on! Honestly, this place's food isn't even that good, and waiting seems a bit dedicated.

Stressed, Jack was practically flying. He had to cover three sections of tables, and thankfully everyone was nice about it. They were short staffed too. Some of the staff went home early, and Bonnie and Freddy would have been a help.

However, the shift went pretty smoothly. Sighing, Jack headed towards the Supply Closet to get some cleaning supplies to clean up the already bussed tables. As he neared it, he heard rough noises, grunting, and some moaning.

"_No._" Jack thought to himself. "_It can't be. Maybe I'm just imagining it._"

But as he got closer, and had his hand inches from the handle he heard Bonnie's voice call out,

"**FREDDY!**" in complete ecstasy.

His hand froze, and in fact, his whole body froze. His body then started to shake uncontrollably, and his eyes began to water. When he had the strength, he bolted down the hallway at lighting speeds.

"_No. No. No. No. No._" was all he could think. The betrayal and loneliness he began to feel started to prod his thoughts. Bonnie was his lover. No, Freddy's lover. Bonnie was his best friend. Not anymore.

Essentially, he had no one now. Hope seemed mad at him for dating Bonnie for these past few weeks, so what would she think about him now? Laugh in his face. But she has been his best friend for years, so she would be there for him right? Not now it seemed.

There was one person at Freddy's who cared about him enough though. Jeremy. The two have bonded over the past few weeks, and he is all Jack has at the moment.

Dashing into the security office, he threw his arms around Jeremy in the chair.

"Jack, what happened? Why are you crying?" Jeremy asked in concern, noticing Jack's tear streaked face.

All Jack could do was sob. He didn't feel in control. Jeremy's touch was comforting.

Jeremy was going to ask something again, but Jack pressed his lips against his. In a few moments, he backed off, feeling flustered. He regretted doing that. Though Jeremy was the only thing that seemed stable in his life. Did he just blow it?

His received his answer when Jeremy's lips found his again. Wait. What?

When he finished, Jack asked, voice shaky from crying, "Y-you aren't a-angry that I k-kissed you?"  
Jeremy smiled. "Why would I be?"  
"B-because… i-it would r-ruin our f-friends-ship."  
"It wouldn't and it didn't. Actually…"  
"What?"  
"Actually, I have had a crush on you since you started. Then I got to know you, and even though you have a bit of a rough exterior, once you get close to people, you're very kind and sweet."

Jack then looked Jeremy in the eyes. His face was as red as a beet, and eyes that had the most sincere intentions. Looking at him now, he was in fact, really cute. His smile, those eyes, the hair. Plus, he was putting up with him in this state, and not complaining.

"To be honest," Jack struggled to get out, "I've liked you since day one too. I wasn't sure then, but I got to know you and you're the nicest person I've ever met. Not to mention the cutest too."  
Jeremy chuckled. "Honestly?"  
"Honestly."

After that, the two sat silently in the embrace. However, Jeremy then started to kiss Jack again, more passionately than before. Things were moving fast, almost a blur. First, Jack had his shirt off. Then Jeremy. Pretty soon the two were down to their underwear, with nothing left to do but strip themselves of that, and go to the point it took Jack weeks to get to with Bonnie.

In an instant, the two had not a lick of clothing on.

* * *

Well after closing, Jack was finally leaving. The encounter with Jeremy left him feeling as if he was floating on a cloud. Especially the goodbye kiss, so tender.

Jack hardly noticed that it was indeed after closing, and there wasn't anyone around. Or so he thought. He barely made it to the end of the main hallway when something grabbed his right hand.

Turning around, Jack could tell in the dimly lit hallway that it was Foxy.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, trying to mask his fear.  
"Why it be _you_ lad." Foxy said. Jack detected alcohol on his breath after he spoke.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't think I didn't hear you and your 'friend' in the security office not long ago. You performed perfectly. Now _I_ want a turn."

Jack's breath stopped. This couldn't be happening.

"As flattering as that sounds, I don't want to do that again. I've had enough for tonight, plus you aren't my type." Jack said, trying to wriggle himself free.

Foxy tightened his grip, and grabbed Jack's other hand. "Oh, I don't think you get it do you. Cap'n Foxy _always_ gets what he wants."

"If it wasn't clear, I don't want to! No! Let me go!"

Jack flailed around, but to no avail. His strength was nowhere near the entertainer's. All the while, Foxy just laughed.

"You know, I've always liked your type." Foxy said in a husky voice. "The ones who think they are strong enough to break free, and have the guts to say no. Yet, your efforts are useless as you are still stuck in my grasp. You were easy to capture, and it'll be even easier to get on you, as you'll just give up and submit."

Stunned, Jack's mouth went dry. He felt like throwing up.

"You won't get away with this, Jeremy's working the night shift." Jack said. "JER-"

But before Jack could get the first syllable of Jeremy's name out, Foxy clamped a hand over his mouth, readjusting his body so that he still had a firm grasp on Jack.

"Why, that won't be necessary." Foxy replied. "You're with Cap'n Foxy now. There's no need for security to get involved. I'll take care of you real nice."

And with that, Foxy dragged a thrashing Jack into the restrooms.


	8. Aftermath

**Still in a sad bit here guys. Sorry about that! It'll get better soon!**

Jeremy got up from his chair and stretched. His shift was pretty boring and uneventful. The exception was that part with Jack, and it took all he could to stay awake for the rest of the shift.

He then walked out of the office, heading towards the parking lot. Though he barely made it out of the main hall when he heard a loud clanging noise. After a few moments, he thought it was safe to go, but then heard the clanging again, and a muffled scream. From the echo reverberating through the restaurant, Jeremy determined it was coming from the bathroom. He started towards it, cautiously. The banging sound returned as he neared the men's room entrance, though this time it was accompanied by a distressed voice,

"**HELP! JEREMY! SOMEBODY!**"

Jack's voice.

Jeremy then dashed inside, and nearly gagged at what he saw. Jack was tied up and only in his boxers and socks. His shirt was partially ripped, and discarded in the sink. His pants and shoes were over in the corner near the wastebasket. And his glasses were perched atop a urinal.

"What the hell happened here?" Jeremy said, as he began to untie Jack.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he looked up and saw Jack's tear-streaked face begin to water again. He was about to ask why but then he saw a white substance nearby. And on Jack.

Whoever did this to Jack did a poor job of tying him up, and he was free in an instant. He immediately latched on to Jeremy after he was freed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he said over and over.

"You're welcome." Jeremy said. "Come on, let's clean you off a bit, and then get you dressed again."

Jack nodded. They went over to the sinks and got some paper towels wet to wipe him down. After that, they went through the restrooms and retrieved pieces of Jack's clothing and he put them back on. After a few short moments, Jack was fully clothed again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jeremy offered.  
"Y-yeah. Thank you." Jack said.

The two then walked out of the restrooms into the main hall. Jeremy just hoped they would leave before Mike and Mangle showed up. Even though they would express their sympathies and try to find out who did it in a heartbeat, something told Jeremy it would be better to have Jack at home as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before the two reached the parking lot. Jack had gotten ahead of Jeremy and was about to get into the driver's seat when Jeremy jumped in front of him.

"Oh no you're not." Jeremy said. "Hand over the keys, and I'll drive. You've been through a lot in the past few hours, and you probably aren't in the best mindset to drive right now."  
"Okay." Jack said, disengaged.

He handed over the keys and went around to the passenger side. The two took their seats and buckled up. Their drive was quite, mainly because Jack was just staring out the window.

"_Man, I hope he's okay._" Jeremy thought. "_Because whoever did this to him is dead as soon as I find out._"

Jeremy pushed his anger to the side for a minute. He needed to be comforting and understanding with Jack right now, not angry.

In a ride that seemed like hours, they finally reached Jack's complex. The two got out and started for the building.

"Why are you coming with me?" Jack said, confused.  
"Because you need someone to be with you." Jeremy said. "Whether you want it or not, I'm going to be here, because I care."

His smile met one similar on Jack's, though his was weaker.

Entering the building, they went towards a bank of elevators and rode one up to Jack's floor. They then exited and Jack opened up the apartment. Jack then let out a yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Jeremy suggested. "I could tuck you in if you want."  
"Okay. You really don't have to." Jack said as he started towards his room, Jeremy following closely behind.

The two made it to Jack's room and he stripped his clothing except for his boxers, and threw a tank top over it. He then climbed into the bed that Jeremy had turned down for him.

As Jeremy was tucking Jack in he muttered something.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

Jack sighed, face turning red. "I said you get the stuffed animal out of the closet?"  
"Sure thing."

Jeremy then walked into Jack's closet, and saw a purple bunny perched on one of the selves.

"This one?" Jeremy said, bringing it over to the bed.  
"Yeah, him. Thank you." Jack said, taking it from Jeremy, cuddling it.  
"What's his name?"  
"Bonnie."  
"Bonnie?"  
"Don't laugh. I've had him since I was very young. Back then I didn't know that Bonnie was more of a girls name, okay?"  
"I wasn't laughing. I actually find that a very fitting name for such a bunny."

Jack then let a smile onto his face. Not a small one, but a legitimate smile.

"Alright, so why don't you and Bonnie get some rest, and I'll check on you later, okay?" Jeremy said, kissing Jack and the stuffed rabbit on the head.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"No problem."

Jeremy then began to walk out. But then Jack suddenly called out.

"Jeremy!"

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"C-could you come back up later? Like not just call, uh, like come back and see me?"  
Jeremy smiled. "Of course! Do you have a spare key or something? Just in case you're still sleeping when I get back."  
"Yeah, by the door. If you need to be buzzed in, tell the receptionist, Sabrina. She's really nice, and will let you in."  
"Alright, I'll do that. Now get some sleep."

"Okay. See you later Jeremy."

"See you later."

With that, Jeremy closed the door to Jack's room. He then grabbed the keys for the apartment and headed out of the complex. When he got to the front, he remembered his car! Sighing, he started his walk to Freddy's. It wasn't too bad, Jeremy did the right thing, he just wasn't in the mood for walking. Granted it was close, roughly under two and a half miles, but still a bit of a walk.

The walk took about a half hour or so, Jeremy thought once he was at Freddy's. He saw a few familiar cars here by now, Hope's, Freddy's, Bonnie's, and the few other early birds. He knew he had to tell Mangle something.

He walked into Freddy's and went straight for Mangle's office. Knocking, he waited until she said to come in. She was behind her desk, and had just finished inputting something into the computer.

When she saw Jeremy, she was shocked. "Jeremy? Why are you here? Your shift ended at opening. I didn't see you when I got in."

"Oh, I left and just came back." Jeremy said. "I wanted to tell you in person that Jack won't be here today."  
"How come? We need everyone we can, you know."  
"I do, but he has a real bad case of the stomach flu. Vomit and everything. He asked me to take care of him today, and I agreed."

"Why the poor dear! How did you find out?"  
"He told me that he wasn't feeling well before he left last night, and I said I would stop by after my shift. Things didn't get better it seemed."  
"Oh my! Yes, that's perfectly fine. I'll get someone to cover his tables. You go on back there! Don't let me keep you."  
"Thank you Mangle."  
"Anytime Jeremy!"

With that, Jeremy left and got into his car. He first went to his apartment to grab a few things, and then went back to Jack's.

* * *

"Hey, guess who?" A familiar voice asked as hands covered Hope's eyes.

"Goldie!" She giggled. Ever since they confessed their love for each other they acted as if they were back in those years of innocence and sweetness. Everything was laugh, smiles, hugs, and on the very rare occasion a kiss.

"Yeah, it's me!" Goldie said, spinning her around to face him, "Do you want to come with me to the kitchen for a minute?"

"Let me find someone to take my tables. I don't wanna risk leaving without a back up so close to opening." Goldie nodded at that and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Oh oh! Is he gonna ask you out! I bet he's gonna be like 'Hopey wanna get married?'" Hope heard Carrie squeal. She blushed and tried to hide a laugh as she turned around to see Carrie and Toni.

"Hey! Nobody is getting married! Me and Goldie aren't even dating!" She said protectively. She wanted to be mad, but the way Carrie acted, she just couldn't be mad at her. So try as she might, Hope couldn't help but laugh.

"I betcha he's gonna ask you out." Toni said slinging her arm across Hope's shoulders. Hope blushed at that. No way would Goldie ask her out. She was just a lame waitress, who happened to also know how to make good pizza. Just because they said they loved each other and kissed a few times didn't guarantee anything. She had enough experience to know that.

"Oh just shush you two. He probably just wants help prepping for the day. Now if you can go ask Freddy about taking my tables for a minute I can go find out which of us is right!" Hope said. As much as she tried to convince herself she had no chance of getting with Goldie, she still held on to a little bit of Hope that she was wrong.

"On it." The two girls said quickly running to find Freddy. Of course you give them a task they think will advance their ship and their on it in a flash.

Hope wandered off into the kitchen. Goldie was standing at the kitchen counter working on his prep for the day.

"So what's up Goldie?" Hope asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Oh you're here!" Goldie said jumping and quickly slipping something small into his pocket.

"WelI I said I would be here didn't I?" Hope said, trying to determine what he put in his pocket.

"I wanted to ask you… Uh… Would it be okay if we maybe…?" He stuttered, trying to find his words.

"If you want to stop acting how we've been acting we can. I can understand if you don't like the kissing and stuff…" Hope said trying to bite back tears. She had a tendency to go straight to the negative, and the first thing she thought of was Goldie leaving her.

"What?" Goldie asked, practically yelling the word, "Of course not I love your kisses! I love being with you! I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind being official. Like an actual thing instead of this weird friends, slightly more than friends thing. I would never leave you or ask you to stop doing things with me! Hope, you can't always think something bad is gonna happen." Goldie hugged Hope close, and she laughed a little at her needless worry.

"Do you want to go on a date with me Hope?" Goldie asked, smiling down at her.

Hope smiled happily, "Of course I do!" She hugged him and sneaked a small kiss on the cheek before telling him goodbye and going off to work her shift.

* * *

Jack was running down the hallways of Freddy's again. He didn't know why, or from who, but he kept going. Turning a corner, he saw Bonnie, and ran up to him.

As soon as he did, the waiter's face contorted in disgust. "Why are you here, _slut_? Didn't I tell you that Freddy and I are back together? Get out of here you piece of shit!"

Taken aback, Jack ran before Bonnie could see the tears forming in his eyes. Jack then found himself in the kitchen, and Hope was standing in front of him.

"Oh look who it is." she said, facing him. "The little _baby_. Crying? Well boo hoo I don't feel bad for you. You deserved the heartache from Bonnie! Serves you right!"

Jack then ran away again. He felt the tears coming down his face in full force now. Why was this happening? He turned into the security office and found Jeremy sitting there. When he looked up, he seemed agitated.

"Well, well, well." Jeremy said. "If it isn't the pathetic excuse of a life? You know, I feel bad for the time I gave you after what he did to you. Though you know why I did? Because I felt _sorry_ for you. I _pitied_ you. But now I don't feel so bad for you. I found about your thing with Bonnie. You deserved **every **bit of what you got."

Feeling his knees buckle, Jack fell to the ground in a heap of sadness and tears.

"**JACK!**"

Jack's eyes flickered open to see Jeremy standing over him in his bedroom. He felt tears in his eyes, and he was hyperventilating. Jeremy then wrapped his arms around him and started stroking him. After a minute or two, Jack felt better.

"You were having a nightmare." Jeremy said. "Want to talk about it?"  
"N-not r-really." Jack choked out. "Though it's better now that you're here."

"Okay. Here, why don't you join me in the kitchen? I made us lunch."  
"W-will there be some for Bonnie?"  
"Of course."

Jeremy then got up, and extended a hand to Jack. Jack then grabbed his stuffed rabbit in one hand, and took Jeremy's in the other. The lunch consisted of sandwiches, chips, and pop. There were some cut up veggies too.

They ate the lunch in a swift manner, Jack pretending to feed Bonnie some of the cut up carrots every so often. It made Jeremy laugh, and Jack did too. When they were finished, Jack tried to get up to clean up, but Jeremy insisted that he sit down and relax. While Jeremy cleaned, Jack played pretend with Bonnie, like he did when he was little.

Jack didn't even realize that Jeremy was watching him until he looked up. He felt embarrassed.

"You didn't have to stop!" Jeremy said. "Sorry, I was just watching."

Jack sighed. "I will. You probably think I look like a five year old or something."

Jeremy pulled him in for a hug. "No I don't. In fact, it doesn't bug me at all."  
"Really?"  
"Really."

"So, is it okay if I ask if we can play some board games?"  
"Sure!"

Jack felt as happy as if he was a kid again on Christmas morning. He grabbed a couple games like Scrabble and Uno, along with a few others. The two played the afternoon away until dinnertime. They paused, and reheated some leftover spaghetti Jack had in his fridge. But afterwards, Jack yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah." Jack said. "Is it okay if I go back to bed?"  
"Not at all. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

So Jack, Jeremy, and the stuffed Bonnie were all back in the bedroom. They repeated the same scene as before, but Jack asked Jeremy,

"Would you stay? Here? Until I fall asleep? And, like, after that?" Jack asked, nervously.

"Sure! Unless you don't want to, though I did bring some stuff over if you want me to spend the night. Is that what you want?"  
"Y-yes please. Will you?"  
"Sure. Let me change first."

Jeremy then walked out of the bedroom into the living area. He grabbed his bag and changed into his pajamas: a t-shirt over his boxers. Heading back into Jack's room after changing, and turning the lights of the apartment off, and locking up, he found Jack fast asleep, cuddling Bonnie.

Smiling, he kissed the two on the head, and climbed into the bed next to them.

* * *

"Hey Hope." Freddy said as he walked with Hope towards their respective tables. "I took your advice and talked to Bonnie. Things are good with the two of us now." He smiled happily.

"That's great!" Hope said, feeling a twinge of regret from knowing how things were with Jack and Bonnie.

"Yeah." Freddy said, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh by the way, Mangle wanted you in her office. I dunno what for. I can take your tables for now if you want."

"Thanks Freddy! I'll be back as soon as possible." Hope's old mentor nodded and walked off towards his table. Hope served the table she was currently on and then rushed off to Mangle's office.

"Hey Mangle! What did you need me for?" Hope said as she slipped into the office.

"Oh, yeah. You help out a lot in the kitchen right?" Mangle asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Goldie worked out a system to make pizzas pretty fast…" Hope said confused.

"Well then," Mangle said with a mischievous smile, "I think we need another Chef. We always seem to have too many wait staff on the floor and not quite enough food coming out fast enough."

"Your switching me to the Chef position!" Hope said a little too excited.

Mangle smiled, "You can start today if you want. Goldie's and your shift seem to correspond quite often. I hope that's alright."

"Of course that's great! Thanks Mangle. I better get to work!" Hope said practically running to the kitchen.

"Goldie guess what!" She said running into the kitchen only to see Chica.

"What's got you so excited Hope? Sorry Goldie went to help sort out orders or something. By the way what's up with you two? I never get the chance to talk to both of you at the same time." Chica looked at Hope curiously.

"Oh. Hey Chica I got switched to the Chef position!" Hope said hoping the other question would be dropped.

"That's great! But what about my other question?" Chica asked.

"Uh…" Hope said nervously. "I uh… It's just coincidence." Hope shuffled nervously as Goldie walked in behind her.

"Hopey!" Goldie said wrapping his arms around her, apparently not noticing Chica.

"Uhm… Goldie…. _Look,_" She whispered.

Goldie looked up to see Chica and jumped away from Hope. "I uh Chica uh hi?"

"What the hell is going on? Have you two been trying to hide that from me? Is that why you haven't both been here at the same time? Cause you didn't want me to know you were _dating_?" Chica asked offended.

"I…. I'm sorry Chica… I thought you wouldn't like it…." Goldie said looking down at his shoes.

"I can't believe this! One, why would you hide it, and two, how do you think you hid it? You idiot it's obvious you got a girlfriend I've never seen you so happy!" Chica said playfully slapping Goldie on the back of the head.

He looked up and smiled, "I don't know i figured you'd be too busy with Mr. Pirate to notice. I'm glad you did though. You're not mad?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not! Come here you two lovebirds!" Chica said happily pulling both Hope and Goldie into a hug.

* * *

Two days after his run in with Foxy, and just one after his day with Jeremy, Jack was back at work. He asked Freddy for a new uniform, which he gladly supplied. When questioned _why_ it was torn, Jack lied and said a dog attacked him.

The day wasn't too bad, more or less of the same. Serving people, and fulfilling other miscellaneous requests from Mangle. He was finishing one of those requests up before heading off on his lunch break by taking something over to Mark in the Prize Corner.

When he couldn't find the proprietor, he assumed he and Frank were 'busy', so he left the box on the counter. He turned around to leave, but froze for a moment. Foxy was heading towards him. Common sense told him that he had nothing to worry about, because he wasn't coming completely towards him, but panic and paranoia told him to run.

So he bolted out of the room, headed towards Jeremy's office.

Meanwhile, Foxy continued walking until he reached Chica, who was just waiting outside of the Prize Corner area. He gave her a kiss, and a hug.

When it was over, Chica asked Foxy, "Hey, do you know what's up with Jack?"  
"No lass, I don't." he said. "Why, what's going on?"

"Well he just ran past me and seemed like he was crying. And I could've sworn that he was saying '_No Foxy no_' under his breath. Did you do something to him?"  
"Why I haven't! Maybe you just heard him wrong."  
"Probably. Now let's go eat."

While the pirate and the chef talked, Jack finished his run to Jeremy's office. Though, he didn't find Jeremy there. Running again, he raced through the restaurant and found him backstage with the band. He practically jumped into Jeremy's lap, hyperventilating, and biting back tears.

"_I don't care._" Jack thought. "_I don't care that the band sees me like this. I just want Jeremy._"

Jeremy asked Jack, "What happened?"

"I-I s-saw h-him walking towards m-me." Jack squeaked out.

"What? Who is 'he'?" Frank asked. "What is going on?"  
"Yeah Jack!" Carrie chirped, "We're your friends here."

But as soon as Carrie finished her sentence, Jack began to bawl. Jeremy, not wanting to have him in front of the band much longer, stood up with Jack. Holding him bridal style, he began to walk out.

"You guys will be alright for a few minutes?" Jeremy asked, not expecting an answer. "I need to go to my office real quick. I'll be right back."

So the security guard took the sobbing waiter out of the backstage area, leaving a confused band behind. Immediately, Toni and Carrie swiveled in their chairs to face one another. There was just so much to talk about.

"So what do you think happened?" Carrie asked. "I'm concerned for Jack."  
"Me too." Toni said. "Poor guy hardly has any friends here since he went straight to fucking Bonnie."  
"I don't think they're together anymore…"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah. I saw Freddy and Bonnie leaving the Supply Closet the other day before we left."  
"And you just waited until now to tell me?"  
"I didn't think it was important!"  
"Well it is now. Though it seems like one of my ships is being fulfilled."  
"Which one?"  
"Are you blind? Jack and Jeremy! Though there is a piece to this puzzle missing…"  
"What is it?"  
"Well Little C, it's that Jack is acting strange. I heard through one of the janitors that they found what looked like a gag and rope in the men's restroom trash."  
"Do you think that Bonnie or Jeremy did something to Jack?"  
"Absolutely not! Bonnie, though a little loose, would never do anything like that. Jeremy, he's a total sweetie. I mean, look at how he was treating Jack!"

The two started debating furiously while Frank sat and watched. He then cleared his throat, and the two angrily turned their heads to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" they said, enraged.  
"Hey, calm down." Frank said. "I just wanted to offer an opinion."  
"Fine." Toni sighed. "What is it Frank?"  
"Well if you think someone did it to him, wouldn't Foxy be the first on your list? I mean he is quite the manwhore, and has a past."

At this revelation, both women's jaws dropped. How did they not think of that!

"We'll discuss this with the Alliance." Toni said, voice stone cold. "Oh, look at the time! Next set guys!"

The enthusiasm Toni had said in the last part of her sentence was forced. As happy as they were to perform, they were reluctant, and very concerned for their friend.


	9. Date Night

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I've been sick and doctorwho9000 wouldn't really like to get sick too while he's over here writing with me. As an apology for the long wait, there will be a double update. Once we finish up Chapter 10 it will be posted, so probably in a few hours.**

"Are you really going on a date with Goldie!?" Carrie squealed.

"Uh… Yeah I guess I am…" Hope said shyly.

"That's so cool!" Toni said excitedly. "I can hook you up with condoms in case he forgets. My mom always buys me some in the hope that I'll leave little C."

"No!" Hope said blushing like crazy.

"That confident he'll remember? Better safe then sorry sweetie." Toni said with a disapproving look.

"NO! I mean me and Goldie are not going to need them!" Hope said furiously.

"Sweetie the pill isn't always effective. Best to be double protected." Toni said nodding confidently.

"I am not fucking Goldie! Get that through your head!" Hope said fuming.

"Awwwwwwwwww." Carrie said pouting, "But it would be so cute! I bet you guys would go all soft and gentle and make love. Awwwww. It's gonna be adorable!"

"Carrie. Boundaries! You may be an exhibitionist, but I am not! And I don't think Goldie is either!" Hope said blushing, but still angry.

"Yo girl, you won't know until you get a look at that golden dick." Toni said with a smirk.

"Oh my God. I am not talking to you two about my boyfriend ever again." Hope said walking away from the two giggling fangirls.

* * *

"Why do I have to take this delivery to the Prize Corner? It's not my fault they took it to the wrong delivery doors!" Hope said irritated.

"Come on Hope. It's not a big deal." Goldie said gently.

Hope sighed and lifted up the boxes. "I'll be back." She walked out the door and headed towards the Prize Corner.

As she walked she looked around for Jack. She hadn't seen him since after the argument the other day. She was still looking when she bumped into a familiar scrawny teenager.

"Hi! Hello! What's up Hope?" BB asked innocently.

"You still work here?" Hope said annoyed. "I figured you would get fired after the owner heard about you pinning his son."

"Of course I do! Sempai noticed that I was in trouble and told his dad to let me stay! But his Dad said next time he's getting a restraining order and Sempai agreed. Oh things would be better if only Foxy Sempai would notice me." BB said sadly.

"Uh yeah. Good luck with that. I'm gonna go…." Hope said walking around him.

"Wait!" BB said grabbing her arm. "Where are you going? Can I come? Will Sempai be there?"

"I'm going to the Prize Corner… I've got to go by the Kid's Cove on the way, but shouldn't you leave Foxy alone? Eh, I don't care I've got work to do. You can get yourself fired if you want." Hope said shrugging BB off.

As Hope continued towards the Prize Corner she noticed that BB was trailing her like a lost puppy. At least until she walked by the Kid's Cove, where he took of like a bullet.

"Hey Mary? You busy?" Hope called out grumpily as she reached the Prize Counter. He wasn't at the desk, so maybe he was in the back room?

"Mark? I've got a delivery. I don't wanna leave it here alone." Hope said, listening for any sign that Mark was there. After a minute the back room door opened and Mark stepped out. His usual angry disposition looked like it was practically gone. As hard as he tried to not smile and remain angry at the world he was shining with happiness.

"What happened to the stick up your ass? Since when were you actually happy?" Hope asked jokingly.

"Hey leave my baby alone" Frank said as he came out of the back room and wrapped his arms protectively around Mark, resting his hands on Marks belly.

"I was just joking." Hope said, "What's with you two. You never act like this. Mark is never happy and you never actually act like a protective top instead of a weak bottom. I'm confused."

"Nothing!" Mark said quickly resting his hands on top of Frank's. The two men were absentmindedly rubbing Mark's belly.

"Geez you guys are acting like a couple pregnant with their fir-" Hope stopped mid sentence and stared at Mark and Frank, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT."

* * *

Since he started at Freddy's, Jack finally encountered his first slow day. It was raining outside, and probably would rain up through most of dinner, and since people don't typically like to go out in the rain, business was shot for the day.

Except for one rude customer. He sat down in Jack's section, and it ruined his day. Nothing could be done to his high standards. The pizza he ordered was supposed to be pepperoni UNDER the onions, and they were put on top and mixed in.

Forcing a pleasant smile, Jack took the pizza up from the table. Within a few short moments, he was back in the kitchen, where Goldie was at work on a pizza.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Jack! Why do you have that pizza with you?"  
"Because Mr. Snootypants out there can't handle his pepperoni ON TOP of his onions." Jack said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh. That order. I had Hope make it, and I guess she forgot to read the specifications. Don't worry, I'll make you another one."  
"Thank you. Speaking of Hope, where did she go? I thought I saw her in here earlier."

By now Goldie was already saucing a new crust and adding cheese to it. He reached down for the other toppings and Jack couldn't hear him.

"I didn't hear you, could you say that again?" Jack asked.  
"I said that she went to go take something over to the Prize Corner." he replied. "Oh, and by the way… I'm sorry if me dating your friend weirds you out."

Jack's jaw dropped. When did these two start dating?

"Jack? Are you okay?" Goldie asked, concerned. "I knew it was a bad idea…"  
"No, that's great!" Jack said, merrily. "Sorry for my reaction. I just have been out of the loop for a few days… maybe even weeks it seems."

Goldie laughed. "We just started to date. So you haven't missed much. I honestly thought you would have been angry, since she is your best friend and all, and you have a crush on her."  
"Wait. Oh! No, I don't actually. I don't even swing that way."  
"What do you… ohh. Oh. That's good for you!"

He finished topping the pizza, and put it into the oven. Turning back around, he asked,

"So, are you seeing anyone?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm seeing Jeremy." Jack answered.  
"Aw, how sweet!"

Jack blushed. It had been awhile since anyone had said something nice like that to him, or even about him. They continued to talk for a little longer, and another order for Goldie came in. He went about the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for it. Though when he needed to grab something on the counter next to Jack, he flinched, and jumped slightly in the opposite direction.

Freezing up, and blinking hard, it took Goldie a moment to react. He finished his motion by picking up the container, then spoke.

"Uh, Jack," Goldie began. "Are you okay? I wasn't going to hit you or anything, I swear. I just need this container of anchovies."  
"Yeah!" Jack said. "Perfectly fine!"

Jack accidentally threw in a nervous laugh. Goldie then resumed making his pizza, but not before skeptically looking at Jack.

"You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here." Goldie said.  
"Yeah. I might. Thanks Goldie!" Jack said.  
"Anytime."

As soon as Goldie finished the pizza the oven dinged. He swapped the pizzas out, letting the other one rest for a minute before handing it to Jack.

"Here you go!" Goldie said, handing the hot pizza to Jack. "Pepperoni UNDER the onions."  
"Thank you so much." Jack said, taking the pizza. "I have to go, but is it alright if I come back sometime and we can talk again?"  
Goldie smiled and replied, "Sure. This was fun."

Jack returned the smile, and then headed back to the dining room with the pizza.

* * *

After what felt years, the day at Freddy's finally ended. Jack sighed and headed for the door; it had been such a stressful day. To his surprise, Jeremy was waiting for him at the door.

"Hey Jeremy," he said. "How was your day?"  
"Good, how about yours?" Jeremy replied.  
"Shitty, I had this one customer who couldn't be pleased."  
"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah. Hey, Jeremy?"

"Do you maybe want to… I don't know… spend the night again?"  
"Sure! I hope you don't mind if I go get some stuff from my place first."

"Not a problem. I'll walk with you to your car."

"Alright."

So the two joined hands and walked out to Jeremy's car together. When they reached it the two shared a kiss before parting ways.

"See you soon?" Jack asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
"See you soon!" Jeremy replied cheerfully.

* * *

Hope smiled nervously waiting outside the kitchen door for Goldie. She was nervous about what Goldie had planned for the evening.

"Hey Hope, ready for our date?" Goldie said walking out of the kitchen.

"Uh… yeah…. I'm just a little nervous." Hope said smiling a little.

Goldie led Hope to the dining room, which was empty of tables other than one two person table.

"We're having our date here?" Hope asked surprised.

"Y-yeah. Is that okay?" Goldie asked blushing nervously.

"Of course! But who's gonna cook and who's gonna serve?" Hope asked looking around.

"Chef Chica at your service!" Chica shouted from inside the kitchen.

"And I, Freddy, will be your server today." Freddy said as he came into the dining area and bowed.

"This is perfect! If only it wasn't so quiet I would be in pure heaven." Hope said looking at Goldie and smiling brightly.

"Oh, I have that covered too." Goldie said.

"Madame Toney and Madame Caroline at your service." Toni said walking out on stage with Carrie, both in fancy had to stifle a laugh as the two girls pulled some instruments from the back room. Toni sat down with a violin and Carrie sat down at a piano and began to play.

"Well, Hope? Is it heaven now?" Goldie said hugging her and smiling.

"Yeah! This night can't get an better!" Hope said smiling brightly.

"Hey! Dont say that till you've tried my cooking!" Chica said from the kitchen.

The couple sat down enjoying the music and giving Freddy their orders.

"I honestly didn't expect that our date would be here." Hope said as she watched Carrie and Toni play.

"Well at first I was thinking we would go somewhere fancy, but it was really expensive. Nico's birthday was last week and I spent some of my paycheck on him. Chica works so often to pay the bills she didn't have a lot of time to go shopping. In return for hanging out with Nico, I got a free five star meal for two…. Or in other words, a great way to have a fancy dinner for less than a hundred dollars."

"That's so nice of you! You treat Nico like he's your own kid! It's nice that Chica would offer to cook for us." Hope said smiling at Goldie.

"Yeah," Goldie smiled, "And when I asked the waiters if they wanted to help, the first one to volunteer was Freddy. He said he owed you for helping him get back with Bonnie."

"He doesn't owe me for that! I just wanted to help cause he seemed really sad." Hope said, looking over to the waiter who was currently rushing over with their meal.

"See now you're the one who is just too nice. Thanks Freddy." Goldie said as the waiter set down the plates.

Hope gasped as she looked at the amazing meal set before them. "How did Chica make this in the kitchen of a Pizza restaurant?" Hope asked Goldie.

"Hey, just cause we work here doesn't mean we don't have culinary expertise. It's just a Chicken Alfredo Chica and I learned how to make for a pretty low cost back when we were in school." Goldie said laughing a little.

"That's like my favorite food ever!" Hope said excitedly.

"That's nice to know." Goldie said smiling as he began to eat his food.

"Toni I am trying so hard not to squeal." Hope heard Carrie whisper.

"I know me too. Keep playing I think they will be done soon." Toni said calmly.

* * *

"That meal was amazing, that whole dinner was amazing Goldie! Thank you so much." Hope said as Goldie walked her to her car.

"Not a problem. I had a great night with you. Would you like to do it again soon?" Goldie asked smiling.

"Yeah, I would love to! I can't wait for next time Goldie. I-I love you…" Hope said nervously.

"I love you too Hope. Goldie said hugging her before saying goodbye and heading off to his own vehicle.


	10. Goldie

It had been a week since Jack had been violated by Foxy. He wanted to talk to someone about what had happened. Jeremy would be his first choice, but he didn't feel comfortable with bringing this up around Jeremy. He and Goldie aren't close yet, but he probably would be better for this talk. Or at least maybe Hope, but Jack still felt that she was angry at him. She very well could be angry at him, considering how she holds grudges for awhile.

Since it was opening and there wouldn't be anyone else around, he thought this was the best time to talk to the chef. But as soon as he got to the kitchen doors, he froze. Looking inside, he could tell Foxy was in there, and so was Goldie. He appeared to be caught in the entertainer's grasp. They were also yelling.

"Let me go Foxy!" he screamed, trying to break free of his grasp.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that lad." he said. "Your girlfriend trashed me name! I can't have that going around now can I?"  
"Though what do I have to do with it? Wouldn't it make more sense to go after her?"

"That would be, but it would hurt her more to go after her boyfriend and her best friend."  
"So you are going after me first?"

"Ha! You think you're _that_ special? No you aren't."  
"Wait so you've already…"  
"Gotten Jack? Yes I have. His fighting was fun, and he gave in and let me come to him. You'll be a relief, no real struggle. I haven't had one of you in a _long_ time."

"Yeah, no. Someone will find me. HELP!"

After Goldie screamed, Foxy put a hand over his mouth.

"You really think at opening time anyone would hear you?" he said. "Even if they did, they wouldn't care about you. No one does, not even your girlfriend. She thinks you're pathetic."

With that, Jack bolted for Jeremy. He had tears in his eyes already, remembering his encounter, and he could only imagine what Goldie must be going through.

* * *

"Hey Hope wait up! Can you take this to the Prize Corner?" Jeremy asked running towards her. "I gotta help cover the band during their performance."

"No. There is no way in hell I'm taking more shit to the Prize Corner and dealing with Mama Mary!" Hope said storming off.

"Wait!" Jeremy took off after her. "There's no reason to get mad at me cause I asked you to do something! What the heck are you talking about anyways?"

"Well Mark and Frank are nuts about each other. Even more so now that Mama Mary is preggers." Hope said grumpily.

"Mark is pregnant! What? How is that possible?" Jeremy said sounding very confused.

"Well Jeremy. When two men love each other they shove their dicks into one another and babies are created from this stuff called-"

"Okay, okay, stop!" Jeremy said glaring at Hope. "I meant how can they be dumb enough to get pregnant!"

"Oh yeah that. Have you met Mark? I mean obviously since he's _such _a bad ass he doesn't need to use protection. I just hate how the two of them are acting now. Frank is all of a sudden manning up. Cause apparently he's not a completely worthless bottom. And Mary is a total baby. Even when he isn't around Fank he's all gentle and like caressing his stomach. It's fucking weird."

"Uh Hope, that's called being an expectant parent…" Jeremy said.

"Shut up Jeremy." Hope said. As she turned to leave she noticed Jack barrelling towards her and Jeremy from the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Jack found Jeremy with Hope in the hallway. He didn't care if she saw him crying, and anyways, it involved her boyfriend.

He tried speaking, but it was completely incoherent, due to him being in tears, and slightly out of breath.

"Jack," Jeremy said, going up to him, pulling him into a partial-hug. "What's going on? Take a deep breath and say what you were going to say."

Jack took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes too.

"It's just that I was going to go see Goldie, and when I got there…" he began.  
"When you got there?" Hope said, curious about what was going on with her boyfriend.

"When I got there Foxy had him in a hold. I would've done something, but I'm not stronger than him! I know that because he raped me, and he's going to do the same to Goldie. I heard him say it, and he even brought my name up. Oh God, I just wish I could've done something…."

He then buried himself into Jeremy's chest and proceeded to cry. Jeremy was too busy comforting Jack to see the fury in Hope's eyes as she dashed off to the Kitchen.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Hope fumed as she ran towards the kitchen, "Foxy!" She shouted as she slammed open the door.

She looked around but the sly pirate entertainer was no where to be found, and she didn't see Goldie at first either.

She doubted Foxy would move Goldie far, so the only option was the back room.

"Goldie?" Hope said as she walked towards the back room. A muffled whimper could be heard. As she entered the back room and her eyes adjusted to the lighting she gasped at what she saw.

Goldie was completely naked, a blindfold and a gag were the only pieces of cloth covering him. He was covered in scratches and some were bleeding. He was bruised and battered.

"I'm so sorry." Hope said kneeling next to him and undoing the blindfold and gag. She quietly murmured reassuring things in Goldie's ear, "It's okay Goldie. I'll take care of this, nothing else will happen to you. No one will hurt you."

Hope quickly looked around for something to cover him with. She grabbed a tablecloth off a shelf and wrapped it around him. She took some of the new unused cleaning cloths and used them to bandage up some of the bleeding cuts.

Afterwards she sat next to him and gently put her arms around him, worried she would scare him. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he hid his face in her chest. She wished she could do more to help comfort him, but she didn't have a clue what to say. She tried her best to murmur things like, "You'll be okay, I'll protect you. You're safe now."

As she held him and tried to comfort him, she was beginning to feel the rage at Foxy come back. As she sat the rage and hatred only grew stronger inside of her. All she could see was Goldie and the color red. After Goldie stopped shaking and seemed calm enough that he could at least manage a walk to Hope's car, she helped Goldie stand, and then asked him to come home with her so she could care for him. She was glad that Goldie nodded his consent before she could do something crazy in front of a bunch of children. She lead Goldie out of the kitchen through a back door to her car, then took Goldie to her house to recover.

* * *

After Hope had taken off, Jeremy picked Jack up bridal style and carried him to his car. He didn't bother to leave a note or anything for Mangle and the others. He would take the heat for it later.

Putting Jack in his car, he buckled him up and then drove off to his apartment. Making it there in a timely fashion, he managed to get Jack to walk with him, holding his hand the whole way to the apartment.

Jack pulled the keys out of his pocket, but gave them to Jeremy. So Jeremy opened up the apartment and put the keys on a counter. They joined hands for a minute before Jack put both on his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I don't feel so…" Jack replied.

He couldn't even finish his sentence, as he was already racing to the bathroom, and began to vomit. More tears flowed, and he didn't even try to hold them back as they flowed out, and his breakfast came back up.

The whole time he was bent over vomiting, Jeremy was there, whispering comforting words to him, while rubbing his back.

When he was done, he got up and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and quickly brushed his teeth again, to get the vomit taste out.

Turning around, he saw Jeremy shaking his head.

"What?" Jack asked, weakly.  
"I'm glad I brought you home," he said. "You're in no condition to work! C'mon, we're tucking you into bed."

"Okay."

So Jack followed Jeremy into the bedroom, and he undressed and put his pajamas on. He then got into the turned down bed, and was handed Bonnie the stuffed rabbit. Jeremy then put the covers back over him, and kissed him on his head.

He walked quietly out of the apartment, and gently locked it up. However, after that, he stormed out of the complex filled with anger, hate and a desire for revenge. Of course Foxy would be the one to do this. How didn't he see that until now?

Practically running to his car, he got out, and sped off.

* * *

Hope led Goldie to the door of her apartment and unlocked the door.

"Goldie this is my apartment. You're gonna be safe here, okay?" Hope said wanting to cry as she looked at her now completely torn apart boyfriend. The entire car ride Goldie had been silently crying, staring out the window.

Goldie nodded slightly and held onto Hope's hand so tightly she feared he might hurt her. She didn't dare ask him to let go though, she just led him to her bedroom.

"Why dont you sit? I think Jack left some clothes here. When we were in some of our college classes we would study all night and he would sleep over on the couch. Are you okay wearing those?" Hope said gently.

Goldie sat and nodded, looking off into space.

"I'll be right back, okay Goldie? I don't want to leave you, but we can't have you sitting here wrapped in a tablecloth. I love you Goldie. I promise I'll be right back." Hope let go of Goldie's hand and turned to go towards the closet, but not before seeing Goldie flinch at her words.

She came back to him a few minutes later holding a fresh set of clothes. "Here, why don't you change and I'll be in the other room. Once you're done call for me and I'll come back." Hope said handing him the clothes and walking out to give him privacy.

After a few minutes she heard her bedroom door open and turned to see Goldie standing in the doorway.

"Are you hungry Goldie? I can get us some food." Hope said offering a hand to her boyfriend. He nodded and took her hand so she could guide him to the table.

Hope pulled out some pizza rolls from the freezer and threw them on a plate in the microwave to cook.

"Goldie…." Hope said quietly, "Can you tell me what happened? Did he…. Or did he just beat you up? We should probably go to the poli-"

"What do you care?! Huh? You just think I'm some pathetic loser anyways." Goldie screamed before breaking down into loud sobbing.

"I…" Hope stared at Goldie, confused and alarmed by what could make him say that. "Goldie…." Hope said reaching out to touch his arm, but stopping, afraid of his reaction, "Goldie, I never thought that. You have always been amazing to me. At first an amazing chef, then an amazing friend, and then an amazing boyfriend. You aren't pathetic. You aren't a loser. You aren't! You are special, amazing, sweet, caring, perfect. If Foxy told you that I thought that then he was lying. He deserves Hell, and trust me, once you are safe he will get it. Goldie, I think the world of you."

Goldie looked at her through his tears and after a moment pulled her close. His crying grew loud in Hope's ear, but she didn't mind. She smoothed down his hair and whispered in his ear that everything would be alright. It killed her to see him like this, and it fueled her rage, but she had to focus on Goldie right now, and revenge later.


	11. The Truth Is Out

"Hey Jeremy. What's up?" Hope said as she answered her phone, looking at her sleeping companion.

"I need to meet you. We need to do something about Foxy. I am not letting that _whore_ get away with hurting my Jack." Jeremy said angrily.

"Oh. Yeah, Foxy will not get away with hurting them. Where do you want to meet?" Hope asked as she walked out of the room and began throwing on her jacket and looking for her shoes.

"Can you meet me at the park? It's pretty close to both your house and Jack's house." Jeremy said.

"Sure I'll be there in five minutes." Hope said before hanging up.

She checked on Goldie and left a note on the night stand for if he woke up before she got back. After she was sure he was okay she left, locking the door behind her. She walked quickly to the park a block and a half from her home, letting the nice night and the summer air keep her calm. Once she got to the park she didn't have to look long to find Jeremy.

"I'm glad you came. What can we do about this? If I had known it was him when Jack was first

attacked…. God I swear I would have killed him. You wouldn't believe how horrible it was…." Jeremy trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Excuse you I know exactly how horrible it is. How do you think it was to see my boyfriend so hurt and vulnerable? I'm almost always with Goldie, if I had only been there….. But that doesn't matter anymore what matters is that Foxy's gotta pay." Hope said a determined and angry look on her face.

"I agree. I'm going to look for him at work tomorrow. I would tell Mangle and have her deal with it, but since the owner is his father I don't know if that would work. I'm taking this into my own hands." Jeremy said, a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm not going. Goldie is in no condition to be left alone, and I don't know if I could be in that kitchen with Chica knowing she loves the man that did this to him. Honestly she's the only reason I haven't done anything to him yet. Maybe you shouldn't go after him at work…" Hope said. Even though she was angry she knew better than to go after Foxy in public.

"No! This ends once I see him! I finally had Jack as my friend and lover. We loved each other that night and it was amazing, but thanks to that fucking slut I can barely touch him! I am not letting Foxy live another day knowing that he's the one that did this to my Jack! Just stay home with your baby Goldie and let the people with real strength and confidence go after that horrible idiot Foxy." Jeremy yelled at Hope before storming off into the darkness of the suddenly chilly summer evening.

Hope watched him walk away, a worried look on her face. She wanted to go after him, but she couldn't ignore his insult at the end, but even if she could there was also Goldie to tend to. With a last glance in the direction Jeremy went, Hope went home.

* * *

Jack was wandering the halls of Freddy's just after opening. There wasn't much to do, and he didn't just want to sit around doing nothing. His stroll brought him by Mangle's office, which her and Chica were chatting outside of. They called him over.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Mangle said. "Three of my workers have called in sick today. I don't want to jump to conclusions, so I wanted to see if you could help clear it up."  
"Oh!? Really? Who called off?"  
"Hope, Goldie, and Foxy." Chica said. "It's not like any of them to call off like this."  
"With that said," Mangle said, turning back to Jack, "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Toni and Carrie joining in on the conversation, arm in arm.

"Hey guys!" Carrie said cheerfully. "What's going on?"  
"Well we're asking Jack here if he knows what's going on with Hope, Goldie, and Foxy." Chica replied.

Toni pumped her fists in the air triumphantly. "Aw yes! Those two are getting it on!"

She and Carrie proceeded to squeal, and Carrie was jumping up and down with joy.

"I hate to interrupt you two," Jack said, "But that's the last thing those two would be doing right now."

The two stopped and turned to him.

"Really?" Toni asked. "Are they legitimately sick?"  
Jack sighed. "No, and yes."  
"Then tell us!" Mangle said. "I just want to make sure everyone is okay here. I've been sensing that there has been some drama and hostility going on recently, but I can't place it."  
"Yeah, tell us Jack!" the others joined in.

Jack hesitated. He feared that Foxy would come after him again, or hurt Goldie again if he said anything. But he was tired of hiding it, and it had been a week since it happened. It would be better if he just told the truth and get it over with.

"Well," Jack began, "It all started last week when…"

But he never finished his sentence. The last thing he remembered was the girls' anticipating faces before the world went to black.

* * *

Hope unlocked the door with a sigh. She was walking sleepily towards the room where she and Goldie had been lying earlier before stopping in her tracks. She could hear quiet crying and she looked around confused. It was late and Goldie should have been sleeping. She rushed towards their room to find Goldie crying and punching her pillows.

"Goldie! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hope said rushing towards him.

"Get away from me! You left me! What if he came here and took me? You don't care about me!" Goldie sobbed curling up into a ball on the bed, too drained to keep up his attack on Hope's pillows.

"No! Oh Goldie, that's not true. I locked the door and I was only out for about 20 minutes. I left you a note… Please. Let me help you. Why are you so quick to attack me after what happened? Goldie… If you need to talk you can tell me." Hope slowly moved forwards to sit on the bed.

"Why are you still being so nice to me?" Goldie whimpered.

"I love you. It's not like he took that away." Hope said cautiously moving to tuck Goldie in. He didn't move so she finished tucking him in and then laid down next to him.

"When he came into the kitchen…. I thought he was looking for Chica….." Goldie said nervously.

"Of course they are a couple. It makes sense you would think that Goldie." Hope said reassuringly.

"He was acting a little weird. He just stood there, by the door for a bit watching out the windows. I asked him what he was still doing here since Chica was gone. He turned towards me and stared at me….. The look in his eyes…. It was…. Oh God…." Goldie started sobbing again, terrified by just the thought of Foxy.

"Goldie it's alright! I'm right here. He won't ever come near you again and I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now. I swear you are safe." Hope petted Goldie's hair and talked quietly until he calmed down enough to speak again.

"He stared into my eyes for a minute. This… This sickening grin on his face. He grabbed me and I tried to scream for help. He told me no one cared. That I was just pathetic and even you thought so…. Then he took me back there and…..And…. I don't wanna talk anymore…." Goldie shivered and moved farther under the blankets. Hope smiled reassuringly and got up to go sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Can you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone. What if he comes to get me?" Goldie asked in a panic.

"It's okay. I'll stay in here if you want. I won't leave." Hope sat back down on the bed and hummed quietly until Goldie fell asleep. Hope followed him into the world of dreams and nightmares shortly after.

* * *

When Jack awoke, he found himself in the security office, lying on the small sofa located there. His head was throbbing, his stomach hurt, and his throat was dry. What happened? Glancing around, he saw Jeremy at the desk. He turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy," he said, wheeling the chair over to the sofa. "How are you feeling?"  
"Awful." Jack said, attempting to sit up. "What happened?"

"Well you were chatting with Mangle and the other girls," he began, "When you fainted. They said you were going to tell them something, but they didn't tell me what, only that I should watch over you. Also, did you throw up anymore after I left? You could be dehydrated."

"I was about to tell them the truth, since they asked me why Foxy, Goldie, and Hope called of of work. Guess that isn't going to happen anytime soon. And yes, I did throw up a few more times after I left. Nothing would stay down, even a little water…"

Jack didn't realize it, but he began to cry. Not a heavy and intense cry, just a light one with the tears streaming down his face. Jeremy got up and hugged him.

"Now did you eat or drink anything today?" Jeremy asked.

He shook his head.

Jeremy sighed. "Really Jack? You need to have something! I'll be right back."

So Jeremy left Jack alone for about ten minutes. In that time Jack sat with his hands pressing on his forehead, as if they would stop the pain.

When Jeremy came back, he had a small plate of toast and a glass of water for Jack. He protested that he didn't need it and that he would be fine, but Jeremy made him eat it anyways. So a defeated Jack began to eat the little meal. Trying to eat it slowly didn't work, and he ended up eating it quickly.

Once he was finished, Jeremy took the plate and glass, and set them on the table. They made a bit of a clang when they were dropped, as if Jeremy slammed them.

"Why are you so fired up today?" Jack asked. "You're normally quite calm."  
"Why am I fired up?" Jeremy said, anger bubbling up in his voice. "I'm fired up because Foxy raped you! He took away our love, and he violated _you._ Violated _us_. No one should ever, ever do that to another person. Foxy needs to get the justice he deserves, and thank God he wasn't here today or else I may have killed him."

Jack blinked hard. He had never seen Jeremy so enraged. Hell, Jeremy seemed just as bad, if not worse, than Foxy when he attacked Jack a week ago.

"Hey, calm down, take a deep breath for a moment." Jack said, struggling to get up and hug Jeremy. "There's no point of getting yourself so worked up."  
"But what he did…" Jeremy said, before being cut off by Jack.

"Yes what he did was completely awful and sickening. But I don't want you risking your life! And this talk of murder? Yeah, that's going to need to stop. We can report him to the police or whatever. Why don't we try to coordinate something with Hope and Goldie? They were just as affected by it, if not worse than us."  
"Yeah. I suppose you're right."  
Jack smiled. "Good. Now I'm going to get back to work."

He then proceeded to leave, much to Jeremy's protests. Assuring him that he would be fine, Jack went out and sat a couple down for a late afternoon meal. However, the whole time he was serving them, he felt intimidated by Jeremy, almost afraid of him.

* * *

Hope nearly jumped out of bed as the sound of her phone ringing woke her up. She groggily climbed out of bed and answered it, taking a quick look at Goldie to make sure the ringing hadn't woken him up.

"Hello?" Hope said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hope! What's going on! Three of my employees are out sick today! I'm down to one cook in the kitchen!" Mangle shouted into the phone, causing Hope to hold it away from her ear.

"Mangle, other than me and Goldie who else called in sick?" Hope asked, curiously, maybe Jack?

"Foxy did too. Are you and Goldie…." Mangle trailed off.

"Oh my God no! Mangle! You wanna know why Foxy called off? Because he's probably hiding so I don't hurt him! I'm home with a very battered and bruised Goldie. Why? Because that idiot attacked him! There is no way that me and Goldie would do anything because it was cause flashbacks for Goldie of when he was brutally raped by that fucking whore. So don't fucking question why me or Goldie are out. What you should be questioning is where is Foxy and what's the best way to punish him!?" Hope was fuming. She lost all self control once she heard that Foxy had taken a sick day. What was he tired after forcing himself on Goldie? He didn't deserve a free day to lounge around after what he did.

"Hope! Even though we are friends I am still the manager! You should not speak to me that way, but due to the current situation I will let it go. I had no idea that had happened. All I knew is I was missing some staff yesterday and now three of my best employees are out sick. I'm sorry that happened and I'll take care of the situation, but show a little more respect." Mangle said before promptly hanging up.

Hope looked down at the ground as she hung up the phone. She didn't mean to blow up on Mangle but she was still furious about what had happened. She didn't know if she should go to the police, go to Mr. Fazbear, the restaurant owner, let Mangle take care of the problem, or take the situation into her own hands. With a sigh she checked on Goldie before heading into the kitchen to make something for breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

With the dinner rush finally over, it meant that the day was coming to a close soon at Freddy's. Thankfully for Jack, it meant that he wouldn't be overloaded with work, just a few tables here and there.

Though walking up to one of the tables, Mangle was sitting there, and across from her was a man. He was dressed in a fancy suit, with a nice red tie.

Smiling, Jack went up to the table. "Hello Mangle. Who is this?"

"This," she said in a slightly nervous tone. "Is Mr. Fazbear, the owner. So why don't you stop the chit-chat and serve us?"

Jack was taken aback by Mangle's reply. But he handed them the menus and read off the specials. They placed their orders, and Jack went to the kitchen to put them in. He came back with their drinks, and then left them alone.

Or so they thought.

Once he was far away enough, he turned back around. Seeing that they were somewhat preoccupied, he went to one of the tables next to them, which happened to be behind a giant plant.

"So what is this you were telling me Ms. Fox?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "You were vague on the phone."  
"Well sir," she began, shakily, "It's about your son."

He let out a sigh. "Alright, who did he knock up this time? I don't have the money to keep buying these people out with."

"Um, sir, he, uh, didn't quite do that. I think. He… r-ra… raped two of the employees. Within two week's time."  
"TWO EMPLOYEES?"  
"Yes sir. One of the chef's. And our server tonight."  
"Wow, that boy is a real trooper."  
"Yes he is sir."

"So are they pregnant?"  
"Only time will tell sir. I would imagine they would be, even if he used protection, it may have been cheap."  
"True, my son never believed in the proper protection. I thought I raised him better…."  
"SIR!"  
"Oh, sorry Ms. Fox."

She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What is your plan then?" she asked the owner.  
"Plan?" he asked, confused. "Oh right! My plan. Well, the plan is to buy them off."  
"No police involvement?"  
"None whatsoever. We can't have this getting out to the public! Besides, the boy who is our server seems pretty weak, and I bet the chef was too. They'll be easy to buy off."

After he said that, Jack stormed angrily off to the kitchen. Their orders had just come up when he got there, so Mr. Fazfuck couldn't complain that the food was cold.

Going back to the dining room, he practically threw the food down. He left and let them eat for around a half hour before coming back. They had just finished when Jack returned.

"Will that be all tonight?" he asked, not bothering to mask his tone.

"Yes lad it will be," Mr. Fazbear said to him. "I'll just take the check."  
"Here." Jack said, handing it over with disgust.

Mr. Fazbear pulled out his wallet, and handed him the money. It covered the bill exactly, and even had a decent tip in it.

"Thank you." Jack said. "I'll be off with these plates. But before that, it was my displeasure to meet you Mr. Fazbear."

But before either at the table could react, the money was in his apron, and he flipped off Mr. Fazbear with both hands. He quickly grabbed up the plates and dumped them off with one of the bus boys. Furious, he then left.

"_I need to talk to Hope when I get home._" he thought as he got in his car, and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Hello?" Hope said picking up the phone.

"Hope! You won't believe what I just heard! I was serving Mr. Fazbear, and he plans on buying me and Goldie off so we don't tell the police about what Foxy did. He… He said we were probably weak so we would be cheap to pay off…"

"Oh really? Mr. Fazbear may think that, but he has another thing coming. Jack trust me. I'll take care of you and Goldie. I guarantee it. You and Goldie are amazing. Both of you are so awesome you're probably worth your weight in gold! Even though he is paying you Foxy is getting in trouble right?" Hope asked a bit calmer than she was earlier knowing that both the victims would at least get compensation.

"No! Foxy gets to just walk free and do whatever the Hell he wants...He even will still be at the restaurant!" Jack said near tears.

"That's ridiculous! Let me negotiate with Mr. FazFuck. I'll make sure he has to pay you two so much he'll go bankrupt! Thanks for letting me know about this Jack. I gotta go get me and Goldie a late dinner, but let me know if you need me later okay?" Hope asked, showing she still cared about her old friend.

"Y-yeah. I'll talk to you later Hope. Thanks for caring so much and helping me and Goldie out." Jack said before getting off the phone.

Hope sighed shaking her head and walking towards the kitchen where she found Goldie stirring something in a pot.

"Goldie! Why are you up? I told you I would take care of you!" Hope said quickly trying to guide Goldie away from the pot.

"Hope calm down. I know I'm not in perfect shape, but at least let me cook my own dinner. I am not a child. I'm just a little bit hurt." Goldie smiled weakly at her. He seemed a lot better after relaxing with Hope all day.

"Alright…. I just…. I don't want you to get hurt. Oh… I have news on Foxy…" Hope said nervously.

"What?" Goldie asked, his smile quickly turning into a frown.

"Mr. Fazbear, his father, wants to pay you and Jack off so Foxy doesn't get arrested. He thinks he can get you guys to be quiet for cheap. I think I can negotiate it so that FazFuck loses a lot of money in this pay off. I won't let him treat you and Jack like you're just a couple of cheap whores. Goldie, I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry about Foxy." Hope said forcing herself to smile at him.

"Thanks Hope. I-I'm really glad that I met you." Goldie said with a small smile. Knowing that something was happening to get Foxy punished lifted everyone's spirits.


	12. Pregnant?

In the week that had passed since Goldie was attacked, and Mangle met with Mr. Fazbear, Jack still had not gotten over his vomiting. It mainly seemed to be in the morning, which meant he was fine by the afternoon and dismissed it.

To make matters worse, he had been avoiding Jeremy since last week. When he called on his house phone, Jack answered and chatted with him, but in person, he did anything to avoid him. The way he was acting made him wish that he was with Foxy, which is saying something.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he walked into the dining area. No one was around, since opening was still a little ways away, but Bonnie was skipping merrily around the room. It was a sight Jack didn't expect to see.

Once Bonnie saw him, he came over in his direction. The two have talked in the aftermath of their "relationship", but they haven't had a full on conversation.

"Hey Jack!" Bonnie said, giving him a hug, "How are you?"  
"I'm alright," Jack said. "You seem happy. What's going on?"  
"Well, I'll fill you in on this secret, since it'll be around the restaurant soon enough. I'm pregnant! I took a pregnancy test this morning, and it was a positive, but Freddy and I are going to go to the doctor's soon to confirm it."

"Hey, that's great for you two! Congratulations!"

Jack then hugged his friend, though he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. He started wishing that it was his baby. But he had to be happy for the two. They're good people, and would make great dads.

Then something inside his brain clicked. The way he has been feeling? Could it mean?

"Bonnie?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah Jack?" the other waiter replied.  
"How have you been feeling these past few weeks. Like, did anything tip you off that you were pregnant?"  
The purple haired waiter nodded. "Yeah, there was! For instance, I had some bad morning sickness, but I've felt fine in the afternoon. Also, there have been times that Freddy is cooking something and I can't be around it since I feel nauseous. Why, have you been feeling like that?"  
"No! I was just curious, that's all."

Jack put on a smile, and Bonnie would have believed it, if he wasn't hit by another wave of late-morning nausea, forcing him to put his hands on his stomach, and over his mouth.

"_Damn._" he thought to himself.

Just as it passed, Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"I hate to break it to you, if no one else already has," Bonnie began, "But you're probably pregnant."  
"Maybe…" Jack said, almost a whisper. "I need to do some research when I get home."  
"Okay, but take what I said into consideration. Just let me know if you take a pregnancy test or anything, okay? I'm concerned for you."

"Thanks Bonnie, I will."

The two waiters exchanged smiles. Hearing the front door open, both assumed their positions as the day began.

* * *

"Hope! I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while! How are you?" Freddy asked as he waited for Hope to prepare one of his tables' orders.

"I could be better… There's been a lot of craziness going around the restaurant lately. I do like my new position though! It's nice to be a cook instead of running around all the time serving tables." Hope said with a smile.

"Oh, it isn't so bad! I personally like the exercise you get from being a server. And don't tell me you don't miss being with the wait staff. You know you miss at least some of us." Freddy said smiling back. He seemed extremely happy today for some reason.

"How've you been Freddy? You seem really happy today." Hope said, curious as to what could make the usually grumpy waiter so friendly and happy.

"Yeah I guess I am happier than normal. I've been trying to keep it a secret, but to be honest I can barely keep myself from jumping for joy. This morning Bonnie took a pregnancy test. I know they aren't always correct, and we will be going to a doctor to confirm soon…. But the test was positive! I'm going to be a father!" Freddy's smile was so wide it was ridiculous, and the look in his eyes was that of true happiness. Hope was happy for her old mentor.

"I'm so happy for you! I hope the doctor can make that confirmation so you don't have to worry. By the way, I promise I won't tell anyone. It's up to you and Bonnie who you tell. Oh food's done, here ya go! Make sure you get it to 'em hot Freddy. I'll talk to you next time. Keep me posted on how things are with you and Bon okay?" Hope said handing the food to the waiting waiter with a smile. She truly was excited about the new mini member of the Fazbear team.

"Sure I'll let you know more once me and Bonnie do. I'll see you later Hope." And with that the waiter left. There was a reason he was chosen to be the head waiter you know.

* * *

Jack sighed. The lunch rush had been a hectic one. He just wanted to lie down, but he couldn't since he was at work still.

But as he walked out of the bathroom, he found Jeremy waiting outside, arms crossed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, not bothering to cover up that he was angry.  
"Uh…" Jack squeaked.

Before he could stop himself, tears started to leak from his eyes. Jeremy just stood there, taken aback by this reaction from his boyfriend.

"Because you're acting worse than Foxy!" Jack shouted, slightly more angry than upset. "This past week you've been having me wish I was with **him** and not **you!**"

He then went back to crying, and started to hyperventilate a little. Jeremy went over and pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting this way." Jeremy said in a comforting tone. "It's just that I have been wrapped up in trying to get Foxy to pay for what he did to you, I didn't see how I was acting. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"B-because…" Jack choked out. "I-I have been throwing up still."  
"Still?"  
"Yeah. And then all day here I work around food, but most of the time it's pizza. Well I've been starting to feel nauseous anytime I'm around it…"  
"So are you suggesting…?"  
"That I could be pregnant? Maybe. I'm not sure."  
"C'mon, I have a book in the office. Let's take a look at it to be sure, okay?"  
"Sure."

The two then went down the hall to the security office. Jack sat on the sofa while Jeremy pulled the pregnancy book out from the desk, and then joined Jack on the couch. Skipping over conception, they went to the early weeks of pregnancy, and the symptoms that can be shown.

Both of them lost all color in their faces when they saw the symptoms match up with Jack's. He scooted closer to Jeremy when he finished reading the page.

Practically clinging to his boyfriend, he asked, "What are we going to do?"  
"First," Jeremy started, "On your way home, buy a pregnancy test or two to take later. I would suggest two, just in case. If they come back positive, or even just one, we're going to the doctor's okay?"  
"Okay. But Jeremy?"

"Yes dear?"  
"What if the baby isn't yours?'

It took the guard a moment to process what he meant by that. They didn't use protection in their little encounter, and God knows if Foxy bothered to use any.

"Jack," Jeremy said, meeting his lover's gaze, "Even if it isn't mine, I'll still love you. I'll love the baby too, and raise him or her like my own, regardless of whether it is or not."

* * *

Hope leaned on the counter tired after the lunch rush and really wishing that someone would come in to help her soon. Obviously Goldie was having problems being back at work in the same kitchen where he was attacked, so he took frequent breaks, and Chica had been missing all of the first shift. Hope had a good idea of who she may have been with, but just the thought of one of her close friends being with… Him… Made Hope want to vomit. Hope sighed as another order came in and got to work, putting all thoughts of Chica and Foxy out of her mind.

Hope didn't even look up when she heard the kitchen door open, expecting it to be Goldie back from one of his breaks, "Hey sweetie, are you okay now?" She asked sweetly.

"Yep perfect now hottie!" Chica said laughing.

"Chica! I thought it was Goldie! Where have you been? I've practically worked the lunch rush alone! You know how busy this place gets." Hope said exasperated. She was annoyed by Chica's joke and was irritated about her skipping her shift to play with her manwhore of a boyfriend.

"Calm down. Besides, Goldie should be helping to. What's with him anyways? Ever since he came back after being sick he's been acting like this kitchen is haunted or something. I mean geez he needs to get himself together. It's his job! You know what I mean?" Chica asked as she looked at the most recent order and started to actually work for the first time today.

"Chica..." Hope said in a deadly tone, "Keep your whore mouth shut about my boyfriend. To Goldie this kitchen is fucking haunted. Wanna know what by? The face of your fucking idiot, asshole, manwhore boyfriend as he raped him. God, to think you just spent the morning with that disgusting rapist while Goldie, your supposed best friend, hyperventilated in the bathroom over him." Hope's voice was calm and level, which was ten times scarier than her yelling.

"I…" Chica started. She wanted to be mad, but if what even half of what Hope said was true then Chica knew she had no right to talk. She turned around and stormed out of the kitchen, almost running into Goldie along the way. She rushed around him on the hunt for a certain pirate.

* * *

After doing the research with Jeremy, the rest of the day moved in slow motion, or on fast forward. Because it just seemed like it was after lunch, but then now it's after dinner, and there are still a few customers to serve.

So in the downtime of waiting on a table, and getting them their food, he was by himself with Goldie in the kitchen. Hope was on her break, and Chica was somewhere Jack probably didn't want to know.

"So Goldie," Jack began. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright I suppose." he replied from his work in a weak voice.  
"Yeah, I remember the first week after it happened I was pretty shell-shocked and didn't want to do much."  
"It's like that. At least you had Jeremy, and I have Hope. But there are times that I'm…. doubtful of what she says is real."  
"It is real, and she means it. Trust me, I didn't believe much of what Jeremy said at first, but eventually I came around."  
"Glad to hear that."

The two exchanged a smile, and proceeded to talk.

"How are you?" Goldie asked, keeping up his pace with his work.

"Uh," Jack let out. "Not all too well."

"Why is that?"  
"I think I might be pregnant."

Goldie nearly dropped the container of toppings he had, but he caught himself. He looked up at Jack and saw he had a nervous look across his face.

"Seriously?" Goldie asked, getting closer.

"Yeah." Jack said in almost a whisper.

"Why are you sad? You should be happy!"

"I wish I could be."

"Why can't you be? I bet Jeremy is excited to be a dad."

Jack sighed.

"Because," Jack began, trying to keep himself together, "Because I don't know who the father is."

"How…? Oh." Goldie said, catching himself. "Right."

"Jeremy and I shared a passionate moment and didn't use anything, and I think he didn't use anything when he… Even if he did, it probably was cheap."

After letting that off of his chest, he took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

"It won't be so bad," Goldie said after a few moments. "You have Jeremy!"  
"Yeah…" Jack said. "I'm just scared, you know?"

"I understand."  
"Thanks Goldie."

"Anytime."

Just then the timer dinged on the oven, and the customer's food was ready. Jack took the food and said goodbye to Goldie, still thinking about his potential pregnancy.

* * *

"Hope! Come on we're gonna be late!" Carrie said pulling Hope down the hallway.

"Late for what?" Hope asked confused. She just wanted to go home and maybe invite Goldie over so she could keep an eye on him.

"The alliance meeting, duh!" Carrie said excitedly.

"But isn't that a lesbian alliance?" Hope said confused, "I'm dating Goldie and I thought he was a guy?"

"Oh, that whole "straight" thing or "bi" thing, whichever it is. Yeah, it's no big deal. We like you! Plus, there's always the chance you'll convert!" Carrie said smiling and pulling on Hope's arm more determinedly.

"I'm coming, calm down Carrie." Hope said rolling her eyes, and trying to hide a smile.

"Toni!" Carrie called as she entered the room where the alliance always met, "I got Hope! Let's get this party started!"

"Hey Hope, sup?" Toni said smiling. The rest of the small group sat up and smiled as well once they saw Hope.

"Been awhile since I've been to a meeting. Sorry about that guys." Hope said sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie, I know you've been busy with everything going on lately... Im just glad youve been making it to work!" Mangle said with a forced smile. Hope didn't say anything to her about Foxy, mostly because she didn't know how much the others knew about everything that went on the past month.

"I will admit I missed you..." Mike said quietly. "Don't take that lightly either, I'm very picky about who I like."

"I missed you guys too, things have just been a little crazy. So what's on the alliance's agenda today?" Hope said smiling.

"Oh well, there's the question of what's up with Jeremy. He's been hella pissy lately. Me and little C have been kinda worried about him." Toni said, sounding concerned.

"Really? I just thought he's been taking care of Jack." Hope said, curious about what the girls were talking about.

"Oh yeah. Jeremy is usually sweet, happy, and respectful, but lately he hasn't been doing anything I've asked." Mangle said, sounding a bit sad.

"Hey babe, if he's making you upset I'll take care of it." Mike said pulling Mangle close to him.

"Maybe he's annoyed with Frank cause he's been slipping away all the time." Carrie said.

"Well little C he did get his boyfriend preggers. Seriously. How does such a bottom actually turn out to be a top!?" Toni said sounding annoyed.

"Mark is pregnant?!" Mangle shouted, "All employee's are supposed to report any pregnancies or other health risks to me!"

"Woah. Frank is actually a top?" Mike asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I know right? That was my first thought too!" Carrie said.

"Calm down Mangle. Are you seriously telling me you didn't notice that he was acting way different?" Hope asked.

"Well… To be honest I kind of purposely avoid going to the Prize Corner." Mangle said, "Those boys are really, really loud…"

"I…" Hope just kind of stared at Mangle for a minute. To be honest she wasn't too sure about how she even became manager. Everything was okay at this restaurant it seemed.

"Mangle you do realize Bonnie is totally preggers too, right?" Toni asked laughing.

"Of course! Bonnie actually followed company policy! I really need to know these things!" Mangle said angrily.

"Wait, so are both of them due at the same time?" Mike asked, curious about how these unexpected little surprises would affect the workplace.

"Well," Hope said, "I was over there after they found out and he did look like he was kind of showing… Bon has basically been testing since like immediately after him and Fred were in the closet. So I think Mark is further along."

"You know, I kinda thought Bon Bon was gonna get pregnant. He was always in the bathrooms!" Carrie said, faking an extensive knowledge of the signs of pregnancy.

"Wait.. Little C, hasn't Jack been doing that lately! I bet all that time he spent with Jeremy is cause they were totally doing it!" Toni said excitedly.

"What?" Mangle asked sounding very nervous. Hope and Mike both looked at her, one with a hidden message that if Jack was pregnant there would be trouble, and one with concern.

"You all know Jack isn't that reckless.." Hope said, still looking at Mangle, "Anyways, I promised Goldie I would come by his house before I went home. I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

It was nearly eleven at night.

Jack was sitting on the couch in his living room of his apartment. He had just bought the pregnancy tests like Jeremy had said to do, and he took the two that he purchased. The anticipation was nerve-wracking. Was he or wasn't he? Once that was answered, who is the father of the child?

He shook his head. Hopefully he wouldn't have to answer that, at all. Or at the best, not right now.

Glancing over to the oven clock from his seat, since there weren't any diving walls separating the kitchen from the living room, it read eleven on the dot. Roughly seven minutes had gone by since he had taken the test. That was plenty of time for it to give a reading, and the box said it could give a reading in five minutes.

Willing himself up, Jack meandered into the bathroom. A plus meant he was pregnant, and a minus meant he wasn't.

He glanced down at the tests.


	13. The Truth Hurts

**I'm sorry for the delay! I was in a car accident about two weeks ago and I've been putting things off. If you also read a Mangled Heart that will be updated tomorrow I think. I hope you enjoy this update!**

Positive.

Not just one positive, but two positives were staring Jack right in the face. Once he saw them, he became ecstatic for a moment, since he's always wanted to have a family of his own. But then it hit him. Whose baby is it? Better yet, how is he going to support a child?

Starting to panic, he took a deep breath and went into his room, leaving the tests on the counter in the bathroom. Changing out of his clothes, he put on his pajamas, and then went to turn off the lights in his apartment. Shutting the light off in his room, he climbed into bed and grabbed Bonnie, the stuffed bunny.

He began to cuddle, more so clutch for dear life, the bunny as thoughts raced through his head. For awhile now he wanted to be pregnant, have a family, but that was with more of a stable income. Sure he and Jeremy make enough to support a kid, though it would be almost not enough.

Jeremy. Shit! Was he going to tell him? Sure Jeremy said he would be there and love him and the baby no matter what, but Jack was doubtful. Ever since his encounter with Foxy, he has been questioning every little thing anyone does, especially Jeremy.

Letting the thoughts consume him for an hour, he had finally passed out just after midnight.

* * *

Hope walked into the restaurant rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had been up late trying to calm down Goldie from another panic attack. She yawned walking into the kitchen and nearly bumping into a half naked Foxy. Hope went to apologize before realizing who it was and launching a punch right at his face instead. Squealing like a little girl, Foxy ran out of the kitchen holding his nose.

"What the Hell Hope!" Chica screamed holding her shirt across her chest.

"Are you kidding me right now Chica!" Hope screamed, using all of her self control to not punch Chica as well, "That monster Foxy_ raped _your best friend! How the hell can you let him keep touching you? God you are disgusting!"

"He's the father of my child!" Chica yelled placing one hand on her stomach.

Hope froze and stared at Chica. Her eyes rested on the bump on her stomach. How had no one noticed? The uniform for the cooks was fairly loose, easily able to hide a small baby bump.

"How…. How long have you known?" Hope asked quietly.

"I had suspicions for about three months, but…. I didn't want to believe it. I… I went to the doctor yesterday and…. I'm about four months along…" Chica said tears forming in her eyes.

"If you knew what he did to Goldie and you knew you were pregnant then why do you still let him touch you?!" Hope asked, confused.

"I asked him in here to tell him. Ya know… He doesn't even know about Nico. And now I've let it happen again. I asked him in here and he just pounced on me. He knows all the things to make me wild… I couldn't fight it." Chica stared at the ground as she talked.

"You can't let him treat you like that Chica! He needs to know, about the pregnancy, about Nico… Make him take responsibility. He's rich Chica. His dad is a millionaire from owning this restaurant chain. He can afford to take care of you. There is no reason for you to not make him take responsibility." Hope said gently putting a hand on Chica's shoulder, "I'm gonna step out for a moment to let you change. I'll come back once you're ready."

Hope stepped out of the kitchen, her mind racing at this new information. Foxy had attacked two of the people she cared the most about, and now, he violated Chica by making her the mother of his child.

"I'm dressed." Chica called.

Hope walked back into the kitchen and hugged and comforted her friend, all the while trying to understand the situation.

* * *

Jack walked into work distraught. Thankfully, it was still before opening, so it meant he had time to go talk to Goldie. He wanted to confide in someone about his current situation. His instincts were telling him to go talk to Jeremy first, but given the current situation, he doubted he could.

Making a beeline for the kitchen, he went in. When he saw Goldie, he called out a greeting, and he replied with one.

"Hey, no hello for me?"

Jack was surprised to hear another voice. Turning to his left, he saw Hope leaning on one of the counters.

"Oh, hey there Hope." he said. "Sorry, I wasn't quite expecting to see you here."  
"Really? I do work in here you know." she replied to him.  
"I know, it's just that every time I've come in here to talk to Goldie, you're never around."

She opened her mouth to say something more, but he moved over to Goldie. He was going to talk to him alone, but she moved over. She cast Jack a look that said that anything he tells Goldie, should be relayed to his best friend. Weighing it out in his head, he decided that it was okay to tell her too.

"Okay, so Goldie, remember our conversation from yesterday?" he began.  
"Yeah, you said that you were thinking that you are pregnant." Goldie replied.  
"Wait, what…?" Hope let out.  
"Save your questions for the end, if you don't mind." Jack said. "Though anyways, I took a couple pregnancy tests last night…"  
"And…?" the two chefs said, waiting in suspense.

"...I'm pregnant."

Hope and Goldie threw on smiles, yet Jack could see right through them to see the underlying concern.

"Congrats." both of them let out.  
"Yeah…" he said. "I guess. It's just that I'm nervous you know? Granted, I've always wanted a family, and I know Jeremy and I could handle a baby quite well, but I don't think we have the money to support one, even if we did, things would be tight."

He started to feel himself panic, but took a deep breath to calm down. Goldie and Hope put an arm on each of his shoulders sympathetically.

"Well no matter whose baby it is, Jeremy will be by your side." Goldie said, reassuringly.  
"Yeah, and we'll make sure Fazfuck pays." Hope added.

"I suppose…" Jack said. "I… I…"  
"You…?" Hope said, trying to get Jack to finish his sentence.

"I just don't want to tell Jeremy. I'm afraid he'll flip out. He's just been so angry lately. It scares me."

Jack then went over to a nearby chair, and his friends followed. He didn't want to, but he felt tears starting roll down his face.

"Oh Jack…" Hope said, giving her best friend a comforting hug, "As much as you don't want to tell him, you need to. Even though he is a bit scary at times, he deserves to know. Plus, if he does anything to you I'll beat him up."  
"O-okay." he replied, barely audible.  
"Now here, let's fix you something to eat," Goldie said, going around starting to collect ingredients, "Don't say anything, just eat. It'll make you feel better, and you need it."

Jack smiled. He thanked the two. As he watched them prepare his meal, he was thankful for such great friends.

* * *

Hope walked around the restaurant aimlessly. The lunch rush had finally ended and she needed a break from the heat and awkwardness of the kitchen. She looked around to see where she had come to and she was near the Prize Corner. She saw Frank and Brandon talking and hoped that they wouldn't notice her.

"Hello! How are you Hope!" Brandon called waving at her. Sighing, Hope shook her head and walked towards the two of them.

"Hi Brandon. Hi Frank. How's your girlfriend?"

"You know he would kill you if he heard you say that right?" Frank asked smiling. It seemed like nothing could bring the expecting father down. "Mark is doing fine. I've been with him as much as possible and I've been making sure he eats all the right foods and that he's being careful physically. He and the baby are both doing amazing."

"I'm fine too!" Brandon said, inserting himself into the conversation. "Senpai might get rid of the restraining order!" Hope felt like he would probably be off in the bathrooms if he didn't have a job to do.

"Right…. Good for you… So Frank, do you guys know when Mark is expecting?" Hope asked looking away from the very awkward teenager.

"Oh he's due in February." Frank said staring off. Hope was pretty sure he was spending every free moment of his time imagining his future with Mark.

"Oh, you two should probably talk to Mangle. It's company policy that you she has to be notified about a pregnant employee." Hope said, remembering Mangle's distress at last night's meeting about following company policy.

"Oh! I didn't even know. Thanks for telling me!" Frank said turning to leave and go get Mark.

"Geez all he talks about is Mark and their baby. It sure gets annoying." Brandon said to Hope with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't know anyone who obsesses over one specific person Brandon." Hope said with a roll of her eyes. She looked down at her watch and turned to walk back towards the kitchen.

* * *

With the lunch rush at a close, Jack let out a sigh. He started towards the security office. Although he was feeling intensely nervous about confessing to Jeremy, he knew it was the only way.

Walking in without knocking, Jeremy didn't notice him until he was at the desk.

"Oh! Hey handsome, how are you?" he said happily.  
"Well…" Jack began. "I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"

Jack took in a breath. He needed to calm the butterflies he was feeling. The last thing he wanted was for Jeremy to blow up on him, leave him completely, or both.

"So I took the pregnancy tests last night like you said," Jack started, recounting last night's events, "And when I got to them… both were positive. The tests I bought are the most accurate on the market, so there really isn't any sense in denying it. Plus the symptoms I have been having all fit together."

After he finished, Jeremy didn't react. In fact, there wasn't even the slightest sense of emotion on his face. At this point, Jack didn't even think that he was going to speak.

"Sorry I said anything," Jack mumbled out, just as the tears began to make their appearance, "I just thought you had a right to know."

He turned to leave, but before he could reach the door, Jeremy had grabbed hold of one of his arms and pulled Jack into an embrace.

Jack sobbed intensely into his boyfriend's chest. All the while, he was stroking his hair, which helped calm him down.

Moving towards the couch, the two sat down. As Jack wiped his eyes clear of the tears, Jeremy began to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't react right away," he said. "It's just that I was shocked. I've always wanted to have kids, and I didn't know I would be having a family with you."

He then kissed Jack on the forehead, causing him to blush.

Jeremy continued with his speech. "Even if the baby isn't mine, you know I'll love him or her just like my own. If we want more kids, then we'll have our 'own', but I wouldn't love the other any less."

"I know you wouldn't, and I love that we're starting a family," Jack began, "It's just that there's one aspect of this whole thing I'm concerned about."

"What is it?"  
"The money."

Jeremy looked at him with a smile.

"You know we'll make this work." he said, optimistically. "We can figure something out when the time comes."

"Promise?" Jack asked.  
"I promise."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, but then Jeremy had news of his own to reveal.

"Oh! I have something to tell you too." he said excitedly.  
Jack laughed at his enthusiasm. "Are you pregnant too?"  
"Ha ha. We might be getting a new guard. Mangle thinks we're short-staffed on this front."

"That's cool! What's his name?"  
"I don't remember. Spring something? It's weird that a guy would have a name Spring, but I'm not judging him for it. It's cool."

They continued to talk about the possible new hire for a few minutes more, but then Jack had to return to work. Saying goodbye with a kiss, Jack walked out in a better mood than when he left.

* * *

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Hope asked Goldie as they walked out of the restaurant together.

"Hope, I'm fine. I don't need you to babysit me all the time." Goldie said with a sigh.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." Hope said stopping to look at him.

"Yeah, but you never acted like this until after… the incident. You act like he broke me. You know what Hope? I'm not broken. I'm just fine. So leave me alone." Goldie said angrily.

"Goldie?" Hope asked, confused, "What did I do? I've just been trying to help you through it. I haven't kept any secrets like that my best friend might be pregnant! As soon as Chica told me this morning I told her she should tell you."

"You know people have a right to privacy Hope and it seems like you don't believe that. Get your nose out of everyone's business. Maybe I never should have asked you out. All it got me was a girlfriend who caused me to get raped cause of her smart mouth. And then, to put icing on the cake, she treats me like I'm nothing now that he touched me." Goldie said angrily yelling at Hope.

"I- I never meant to Goldie…. I wasn't trying to treat you like you were broken…. I'm sorry." She said tears running down her face.

"Yeah. Say that to me when I can close my eyes without seeing Foxy standing over me." Goldie said, getting into his car and driving away.

Hope watched until she couldn't see his car anymore. She leaned against the restaurant falling to the ground. Her entire body shook with sobs as Foxy's punishment finally, truly, hit her with full force.


	14. A New Guard

**Hello everyone, just a reminder that feedback and suggestions are very welcome! There have been a few occasions where your suggestions have actually been put into the story, so please give us feedback! Tell us what you like or don't like, and feel free to suggest what you would like to see happen, who knows, we may use your suggestion in the story!**

Jack's eyes fluttered open to sunlight streaming into his bedroom, hitting his face. For a moment he enjoyed the warmth of the sun, and the warmth he felt from the body next to him. Jeremy. The two had, after a month full of hardships, shared a moment of passion. It was nice to be held for once and not have to worry about anything.

He lied in the embrace, and after a few moments, he felt Jeremy stir awake next to him.

Leaning in closer he mumbled, "Good morning."  
"You're finally up." Jack replied.  
"Well I was up before you, but I just wanted to hold you a bit more."

"Aw, how sweet. What time is it?"

"11:30."

"You know we should get ready."

"Yeah."

The two broke out of the embrace and got up. Both of them headed towards the kitchen where Jack started to make coffee for Jeremy, while Jeremy made breakfast, all the while they were constantly smiling. Jeremy was moving in today. They figured since Jack had the bigger apartment, there would be more room for the baby when it came. Jeremy didn't have much left to move, since he sold most of this furniture, but he still had some and his clothes to get.

Within fifteen minutes, Jeremy was enjoying his freshly brewed coffee, and Jack was enjoying a plate of french toast and bacon.

"I'm so glad you're moving in," Jack said between bites, "I think it's for the best."

"I am too." Jeremy replied with a smile.

Leisurely, they grazed over their late Sunday breakfast. As they ate, Jack felt happy again. It had been a long time since he was this happy, and it was great to be like this again.

* * *

Hope snuggled into Goldie sighing as he held her close.

"Goldie I'm glad you're here for me. I love you so much." She said moving forward to kiss him.

Just as her lips reached his she was ripped away from the warmth and comfort of her boyfriend.

"Goldie?" Hope asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked next to her seeing that the other side of the bed laid undisturbed.

"G-Goldie..?" She asked again, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the events of the night before.

"No, no, no…." She cried rolling over and burying her face in her pillow as she cried.

"_What have I done?" _She thought as the tears kept flowing.

"_Did I really treat him like he was worthless and broken? Did I… Did I deserve this? Was Foxy…. Right?" _She thought as she uncurled herself and wiped away the wetness on her face.

She crawled out of bed and began pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Light filtered in through the window and Hope felt unreasonable anger bubbling up at the fact that the sun still shined as her world came tumbling down around her.

She went to the window and yanked the curtains closed, her sadness turning into a near uncontrollable rage. She pulled the sheets and pillows off her bed and threw them around. She looked at her shelves and began pulling down picture frames, stuffed animals, mementos, and throwing them across the room. Her rage continued to grow, driving her to destroy anything she could grab and to make a mess. She pulled all her clothes from her dressers and threw them all over the room. She grabbed a pillow off the floor and screamed into it trying to cool her rage. She ran her hands threw her hair trying to think up another way to release her anger. She walked into her bathroom and stared at the mirror. Her reflection stared back, with eyes red from crying and cheeks stained with tears. Hope's anger spilled over at such a pathetic sight and she punched that horrible reflection as hard as she could. The mirror shattered, glass embedding itself in her hand and falling over the sink and the floor. She winced, the pain finally draining the anger out of her. She looked at her hand and slowly began to pull out the pieces of glass.

As she rinsed out the cut on her hand and tried to stop the bleeding she sighed heavily, only thinking that she deserved the pain and sadness tainting her heart and body.

* * *

The next day, Jack made it in just a little earlier than normal. Strolling in, he headed towards the dining room, and saw Bonnie sitting at one of the tables. He called Jack over, so he went over and pulled up a seat.

"Hey Jack!" Bonnie chirped cheerfully, "How are you?"  
"Great!" Jack replied. "Jeremy moved in yesterday. Also, I found out I'm pregnant."  
"Wow, sounds like you had a busy day. Congrats!"

"Yeah, it was pretty busy. Though I am little worried though."  
"About what?"  
"The tests. We're going to the doctor's after work today to double check. Can't be too careful."

The purple haired waiter nodded in agreement.

"That's what me and Freddy did," Bonnie replied. "I mean I knew I was, but it was better to be safe than sorry."

"True, but I'm just worried they might find something wrong."

Bonnie laughed. "Nonsense! I mean the only real thing that could be surprising would be if you were having twins."

Both of them laughed.

* * *

Hope parked her car and slammed the door as she got out to go into work. She was half an hour late, but she couldn't help that it took so long to wrap up her damaged hand. She walked into the restaurant a scowl on her face, ignoring the chorus of hellos she got from her friendly coworkers. She stormed into the kitchen nearly hitting Chica in the face with the door as she did.

"What the heck Hope!" Chica exclaimed angrily.

Hope flipped her off and started pulling pizza ingredients down from a shelf.

"By the way Mangle wants you in her office." Chica said before walking out of the kitchen.

Hope sighed leaving her things on the counter and walking to Mangle's office. On her way she nearly walked into Freddy and Bonnie suspiciously leaving the supply closet.

"Hey Hope!" They said in unison, both smiling.

She ignored them shoving her way in between and continuing to the office. She knocked on the door then stood waiting to be called in.

"Shhh.. okay, okay." She heard Mangle mutter quietly, then she loudly called for Hope to come in.

"What do you want?" Hope said angrily. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Being back in the kitchen reminded her of Goldie, and being sad and upset wasn't something Hope enjoyed, so she tried to change that sadness into anger.

"Excuse you Hope, but I am your boss even though I am your friend. You shouldn't talk to me so disrespectfully. I called you in here to talk `to Mr. Fazbear about negotiations for compensation for Jack and Goldie." Mangle said, giving Hope a disapproving look and then glancing under her desk.

"Okay. And sorry…. Also hey Mike." Hope said half heartedly.

"How did you-" Hope heard Mike start, but Mangle interrupted him, "Here's the number, tell him your name when he answers."

Hope dialed the number, getting her arguments in order for when he answered.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear, This is Hope, the cook. I'm here to negotiate the price for not reporting your son to the police for rape." She said, barely masking her anger.

"Ahh yes. What will it take to set those two up so they won't talk? Twenty thousand? Fifty thousand? What?" He replied, sounding arrogant and cocky.

"Oh fifty thousand will do. But that's fifty thousand each." Hope said clearly.

"Of course my dear." Mr. Fazbear replied, sounding satisfied.

"Per year." Hope said, with a smirk.

"What?" Mr. Fazbear said, caught off guard.

"That's right Fazbear fifty thousand a year because your little rat of a son got them pregnant." Hope said, stretching the truth so that both victims could get payment.

"I- Not going to happen." Fazbear said, his earlier arrogance missing.

"Oh, but it will. I know about ten people who can testify that they were assaulted by your son. How many years do you think he'll go away for Mr. Fazbear?" Hope said, a bit of her typical sassiness slipping into her voice.

"Alright! But would these be once per year or what?" Fazbear asked, finally giving in.

"Once per month. Oh and there will be an extra thousand or so for the holidays too. Can't have the little ones go without presents now can we?" Hope said, now using her anger and personality full force to make sure she got what she wanted.

"Alright. Now goodbye, and tell Mangle to get my son on the line…" Fazbear said, completely defeated.

"Mangle he wants to talk to Foxy. Can I go back to work now?" Hope said with a sigh.

"Yes, the lunch rush is about to start." Mangle said, dismissing Hope.

* * *

After the lunch rush, Jack went off to see Jeremy. He wanted to discuss the doctor visit, though mainly he just wanted a moment alone with his man. As he casually strolled in, he was stunned when he saw someone other than Jeremy sitting at the desk.

The man at the desk had a rough look about him, and his face bore a bit of a scruffy beard. His hair was blonde, lighter than Jeremy's, and his eyes were a striking shade of amber that seemed to glisten because of the light that was just overhead. He looked to be very muscular too. Jack swallowed hard. This guy could beat him up in every way possible if he wasn't careful.

Though after a few minutes of standing there and this mystery man not noticing, Jack accidentally said, "You're not Jeremy."

This got his attention. A noticeable scowl came across his face, and he headed towards Jack, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Listen, you should know the rules," he began, "No employees are allowed in here unless they have permission from Ms. Fox…"

When he came closer, his rant trailed off. Jack felt his eyes darting over him, and then landing on the nametag perched on his shirt.

"Oh my." he said. "I'm so sorry. Jeremy told me you would probably come by."  
"W-where is he?" Jack squeaked.  
"He said he took the day off to prepare for a doctor's appointment, which is yours I believe."

"O-okay. Though w-who are you?"

Mystery man let out a hearty laugh.

"I should have properly introduced myself," he stated. "Where are my manners? My name is Spring, the new guard."  
"It's you!" Jack exclaimed. "You're the new guard Jeremy was talking about. Nice to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine. Jeremy told me so much about you."  
"H-he did?"

"Definitely. It was all good, so don't worry. Though I can see why he called you 'the cutest thing to have graced the earth'."

Jack blushed.

"Sorry I was just repeating what he said," Spring told Jack. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's fine," Jack answered. "I guess I'm still not quite used to his compliments yet."

"I see. Not to change the subject here but do you know if this scrawny, sickly pale teenager who always says 'sempai' this and 'sempai' that works here?"  
"Yeah, his name is Brandon. I think he hands out the balloons."

"Well I may have yelled at him unintentionally."

Jack laughed.

"Nah, he probably deserved it. The kid is constantly wandering this place not doing his job." Jack said, and then glanced at the clock. "Crap! I should get back to work. Nice meeting you Spring."

"Nice to meet you too!" Spring called out as Jack left. "And congrats!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Hope wiped down the counters and finished putting everything back in its place without any help. Chica had left as soon as she could without helping Hope and Goldie wasn't scheduled to work today.

She sighed leaning against the counter and trying to imagine happier days in the kitchen, times when it felt warm and welcoming instead of cold and lonely. A tear slipped down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away, not allowing herself to slip back into moping about Goldie. She was pulling herself together and grabbing her stuff just as a group of four people tumbled in the door.

"Hi Hopey!" Carrie said jumping up and down, "What's with your hand? Did it get hurt giving Goldie a little something?" She said while making a rather obscene hand motion.

"Hey Hope, just ignore her!" Toni said elbowing Carrie in the side.

"Yeah… We, uh, figured it might cheer you up and make you not so angry if we did a bit of a girls night out kinda thing?" Mike said quietly.

"It was Mike's idea, but we all liked it." Mangle said with a smile.

"Really?" Hope said, a little confused by how much they cared.

"Yeah! We wanna take you to a club with us! You can dance all that anger away!" Carrie said excitedly.

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt to try and have some fun with you guys." Hope said with the smallest of smiles.

The girls smiled and whisked her away into one of the city's various clubs.

"Wow. This place is insane." Hope said looking around at all the people in the building.

"It is one of the most popular clubs in town sweetie." Mangle said with a smile.

"Come on girl, let's dance!" Toni said grabbing Carrie by the hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Mike slipped away with Mangle and before Hope could even realize it she was all alone in a building full of unknown faces.

"So much for a girl's night out." Hope muttered as she wandered over to the bar to order a drink and something to eat. As she waited for her order she stared out at the crowd searching for her friends, but they were no where to be found in the constantly moving crowd of people.

"Looking for someone love?" A mysterious voice asked from beside her. Hope jumped and turned suddenly, only to see a rugged looking man sitting beside her. She couldn't see him very well in the dim light of the club, only seeing that he was blonde, and looked like the rough around the edges type.

"Well, I am and I'm not. My friends disappeared with their girlfriends and are nowhere to be found, but I really am just waiting for my drink." She said, trying her best not to stare at the intriguing man beside her.

"How rude, I would never leave a beautiful girl like you alone in a place like this." The man said with a smile, "By the way, would you allow me the pleasure of dancing with you after you get your drink?"

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Hope said, thankful that the dim lighting of the club not only concealed his features, but concealed her blush as well.

The two sat together, both sipping their drinks as they watched the mob of dancing people.

"_Would Goldie care if I danced with him_?" Hope thought as she kept glancing at the man beside her, even in the dim light it was obvious he was handsome. "_No,_ " She shook her head slightly, _"I can do anything I want. Goldie doesn't care about me anymore_."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take you up on the offer to dance." Hope said with a small smile.

"Come on then." He said, standing and taking her by the hand before leading her to the dancefloor.

In the loudness of the crowd and the music, Hope forgot about her worries, dancing the night away with the mysterious new man.


	15. Power and Control

**Super sorry this took FOREVER to write. It was just hard to get time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon to compensate for the wait. Sorry! **

Hope woke up to the sun filtering in her window. She sighed, staring at the curtains, and wishing them to close so she could sleep just a few more minutes. Finally, she pulled herself out of bed, wincing and cursing as she stepped on a book. The past week had been hard. She kept waking up angry and scared after having horrible nightmares. She took her anger out on her bookshelves, emptying and then refilling them. Yesterday and the day before she had just emptied the shelf of a few books, which she had neglected to put back in place. She wandered around the room, picking up the few misplaced books and shoving them back in her bookshelf before lazily wandering into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

As the cool water rushed over her, waking her up, Hope thought of everything that had happened that week. It had been hard seeing Goldie in the kitchen and not being able to say a word to him without feeling anger and sadness grow inside of her. Chica had been angry with her as well after her outburst, so work had, for the most part, been a nightmare. The girls in the alliance had tried their best to keep her happy though, constantly bringing up her mysterious admirer from the club. Things were finally starting to smooth over after a week of intense anger and sadness.

Hope finished her shower just as the water started to turn ice cold. Checking the time, she frantically began throwing her work clothes on and running to her kitchen to make breakfast. Even if Mangle was her boss, she would still be angry, or at the very least annoyed, if Hope was late. Hope scarfed down breakfast and ran out to get to work, finally feeling, at least a little bit, like herself again.

* * *

A week had passed since Jack went to the doctor's. Everything was fine and dandy with him, but the doctor's words still echoed through his mind as he took his customers orders.

"_You're pregnant alright, and from the looks of it here on the ultrasound, twins._"

His heart sank, and simultaneously jumped for joy. He was slightly upset because this meant that they would need extra money for two babies, but at the same time, he was happy it was twins. Twins gave the couple two babies right away, and for Jack it was a special delight for him. For as long as he had been wanting a family, the whole time was filled with thoughts of being pregnant with multiples.

So his wish was granted, but not in the best possible way. With a heavy sigh, he trudged towards the kitchen to place the order.

* * *

Despite her best efforts Hope got to the restaurant a little after opening. As she entered and rushed towards the kitchen, an irritated Mangle waited for her.

"I know you have things going on but you can't be late all of this week too. Lucky for you I might be able to forgive you if you do me a favor. I need you to run this box down to security for me. Its just some new cameras and stuff. Actually If you can you should help them install a few." Mangle said, handing Hope a box filled with cameras and tools.

"I'm really sorry I'm late Mangle. I promise it won't happen again. I know a bit about setting these things up so I'll try to help set them up. I'm really sorry." Hope said, feeling embarrassed, but thankful that Mangle wasn't going to fire her for being late for the past week.

Hope looked around for Jack on her way to the security office but didn't see him. "He must be with Jeremy in his office." Hope thought as she went down the main hallway.

"Hey Jeremy is Ja-" She paused mid sentence as she saw someone new in the security guards office.

"Uh. Hi… Are you uh… new here?" She stuttered taking in his appearance. He was blonde with stunning amber eyes, and looked strong and a little bit like the bad boy type.

"Yeah. The name is Spring. May I ask who you are and why you are in my office?" Spring replied not looking up from the tablet where he watched the security cameras.

"Uhh. Hope and I'm here with some new security cameras to be installed. I'm supposed to help you." Hope said, irritated by the rudeness of this new employee.

"Oh, alright. Wait a minute…" Spring said, staring at Hope, "You seem familiar."

"Yeah so? I do work here." Hope replied. She also felt like this new guard seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she met him.

"No…." Suddenly Spring's eyes lit up and he smirked, "You are from the club that night aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked staring at Spring.

"You were that lovely lady that I danced the night away with. You never said your name, but I would recognize a beautiful girl like you anywhere." Spring said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh." Hope's eyes lit up in recognition. She remembered the night at the club. This was the man that had made her forget her worries. Her cheeks blushed red at his compliment.

"Finally remember me? I guess I didn't leave a good enough impression." Spring said standing up from his chair and walking to Hope. He purposely brushed against her as he walked out the door, "Come on let's get those new cameras set up beautiful."

Hope's cheeks blushed red and she followed him, grumbling about personal space, and overly flirtatious men.

* * *

When Jack pushed open the double doors to the kitchen, the last sight he expected to see was Goldie staggered over in what appeared to be pain, with a hand on his abdomen, and one over his mouth.

"Hey Goldie!" Jack called out, heading towards the chef. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"No…" he replied weakly.

Jack let out a sigh.

"How long has this been going on for?" he asked.

"Around the time… you know…" Goldie answered, implying the event that had transpired a few weeks ago.

"Oh, I see. Well chances are you could be pregnant, like myself, Bonnie, and Mark."

"I-I don't think so."

Jack unintentionally rolled his eyes. He didn't mean to, but he figured he just got an understanding of what Jeremy had gone through with him when he expressed his doubts and nerves about pregnancy.

"Listen Goldie," Jack began, "I know you want to think that you aren't pregnant, but chances are high that you are. When I was worried about being pregnant, Jeremy told me to get some pregnancy tests and go from there. But I want to skip the middleman, so I'm taking you to the doctor's after work, okay?"

Goldie nodded.

"Great!" Jack beamed. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here's the order."  
Goldie then went back into his usual work ethic. "Alright! I'll get right on it."

* * *

"Hand me the cheese." Chica asked Hope grumpily.

"Here. Chica you know I was only mean that day because of what happened with Goldie. I'm really sorry." Hope replied handing her the cheese for the pizzas.

"Yeah you should be sorry! But not just to me, you should be sorry for being such a bitch to Goldie too!" Chica said angrily putting the cheese on the half done pizza she was making.

"I was not a bitch to Goldie! I was just worried about him!" Hope shouted back at her.

"Yeah right. This is all your fault. My perfect little fox wouldn't be corrupted if it weren't for you! My best friend wouldn't be a rape victim if it weren't for you! You deserve everything that's coming to you Hope. I hate you!" Chica screamed, throwing the pizza on the floor and storming out of the kitchen. Hope stared at the door. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe Chica was right. Maybe if she had shut her mouth around Foxy everyone would be happy.

"Maybe I should tell Foxy to punish me… If I just stop trying and let him win maybe this will all be better." Hope said leaning against the wall. She slid down and sat on the floor, once again depressed about all the events that had unfolded recently. Hope sighed as she silently made the decision to be punished like the horrible person everyone thought her to be.

* * *

"You didn't have to do all of this for me."

Jack was driving Goldie to the doctor's. He managed to get both of them off work early so they could do this, and since pregnancies were on the rise at Freddy's, Mangle was willing to let them go. But Goldie felt as if Jack was being too nice, though he liked that someone seemed to care about him.

"Nonsense," Jack replied, "I'm just worried about you, and I want to make sure you're alright. Finding out that you're pregnant is scary business, but in a way it's an amazing find."

The chef showed his gratitude with a small smile on his face.

Soon after, they arrived at the hospital and were admitted quickly, which was unusual for something like this compared to other hospital activities.

They were ushered into an exam room, and Goldie was asked questions about how he was feeling. Since Jack also expressed his concerns for the possible pregnancy to be confirmed as quick as possible, the doctor left them alone for a few minutes.

"Hey Jack?" Goldie asked, looking over at him from the table.

"Yeah Goldie?" Jack said. "Something wrong?"  
"Well, it's not really wrong, but…."  
"But?"  
"When they were saying that we were together, you didn't deny it, you just went along with it."  
"Well I've had to explain stuff like this to people to the point where I've gotten tired of trying to convince them that, for example, we're not a couple. So, I just roll with it. I'm sorry if it is made you uncomfortable."

"Kind of, but I would have preferred if you told me before we walked in."

Jack opened his mouth to say something more on the matter, but was cut short by the doctor coming back in with the ultrasound machine.

The doctor instructed Goldie to lift up his shirt, and smeared the gel over his abdomen causing him to shiver. She then moved the wand over, and instantly found something.

Motioning Jack over, she titled the screen over to the two of them. Looking at where she was pointing, it was clear that there was a baby there. She expressed her happiness to them, and to look the part, Jack gave Goldie a hug.

She was finished and was sending them on their way when an ER doctor came in, telling the doctor that a bad case just came in, and that her help was needed. With a hurried goodbye, she left to attend to the emergency.

As she was leaving, Jack grabbed Goldie some towels, and he wiped down his abdomen. He stood up and threw them away, and then he hugged Jack. When he pulled back, Jack could tell that he was holding back tears.

"Thank you," he said, voice shaky, "Thank you for caring. Ever since it happened, I've just felt so alone."  
"Hey now, you know I'll be there for you." Jack in response. "I know what you've gone through, so if you need me, I'll be there. Now let's go get some dinner, my treat."

With a smile, both of them left the room.

* * *

Hope took a shaky breath before walking into the Kid's Cove.

"Well hello lass." Foxy said with a smirk, "What can Foxy do for you? Your little blonde not pleasurable enough for ya?"

"Leave him out of this. I know that Jack and Goldie getting hurt was because of me. I'm here to tell you to leave them alone." Hope said, her voice completely calm, although inside she burned with rage.

"Oh really? And tell me sweetie, why would I do that?" Foxy asked walking up to Hope, his eyes trailing down her body. Hope shivered with disgust as she felt his eyes examining her.

"Do your worst to me. Take out your anger on me. Rape me, beat me I don't care." Hope said, barely keeping her composure as she said it.

"Lass…" Foxy said with a smirk, "You would be lucky if I raped you. I would never pleasure you with my touch. It would be a reward not a punishment. Although beating you… Now that sounds like an appealing punishment." Foxy growled before throwing her against the wall and raining punches down on her head.

Before long, everything went black for Hope.

* * *

Jack and Goldie were leaving the hospital after the doctor's rash departure. They had only made it to the ER entrance when they saw a worried Carrie and a angry Toni rushing into the building.

As both parties approached each other, they were confused.

"What are you two doing here already?" Toni asked when they were close enough.

"Well we were here to see if Goldie was pregnant," Jack began. "Which he is. Why are you here?"

"Foxy beat up Hope!" Carrie practically yelled, biting back tears. "It was horrible…"

"That asshole is going to pay for doing that to her," Toni said. "What I ought to do to him…"

Jack's mouth was wide open. He didn't quite know how to react.

"It's my fault…" Goldie said under his breath.

"Goldie, this isn't-" Jack began.

"YES IT IS!" he yelled. "If we didn't have that stupid fight a week ago, we would have been together and none of this would have had to have happened!"

The group was taken aback by Goldie's reaction.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"In surgery or something like that," Toni said, "I mean that's where I would take her. She was beaten up pretty bad. The paramedics told us they've never seen anything like this before."

"I guess we'll just have to wait Goldie," Jack said to his friend. "That's all we can do is wait."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off.

"I know you're feeling a cocktail of emotions right now," Jack said, "But you need to calm down. Hope's a strong girl, and she'll pull through. Though for now, take a deep breath and take time to process everything before doing something rash. Besides, I doubt all this anger is good for the baby."

Goldie looked down at his stomach. He knew Jack's words were right, though his instincts were telling him to go to Hope and beat up Foxy. Sighing, he nodded and the group sat down. In an attempt to pass the time, Toni and Carrie were abuzz with the news of Goldie's pregnancy, and starting asking Jack about his own, since they haven't had the time until now.


	16. Recovery

**So cut me some slack for not updating. I had college finals last week and some this week. I'm going to be doing a special update of Bonnie's Discovery on May 8th for the coauthor, doctorwho9000. That's his birthday and the story is dedicated to him. The next chapter of this may be late due to that, but hopefully not too late.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts and suggestions!**

A few days after the incident that led to Hope being put in the hospital, Jack and Jeremy were in the security office talking, though until he brought up the incident, it was mainly cuddling.

"I still can't believe that asshole did that to her," Jeremy said, now sitting up straight on the couch. "He's a coward for what he did, beating a woman like that. Hell, just for beating her he's now on the list."  
"I thought he was already on the list?" Jack said, trying not to relive what had happened to him.

"Of course he was honey, but this was the last straw."

As he spoke, Jack saw the fire in his eyes, and heard the rage in his voice. Even though he completely agreed with his boyfriend, he didn't want to retaliate violence with violence. With this now against Foxy, they should legitimately go to the police. He felt a rage of his own building up. Why didn't they go to the police when Foxy violated him?

He sighed. It was because he wasn't in the right state of mind, and then things went downhill at the pizzeria for a few weeks. Could they still make a case against him for that? He is pregnant after all. But they are getting money for the babies thanks to Hope.

"...I think I'll beat his ass today."

That got Jack's attention. It seemed Jeremy kept talking while Jack was going over the situation in his head.

"What did you just say?" Jack asked.

"You heard me." Jeremy replied angrily. "I'm going to beat his ass today. I might even kill him too."

Jack looked at him, mortified at the words. He felt tears seeping into his eyes.

"Now what?" Jeremy huffed.

"D-do you really have to kill him?" Jack choked out. "I-I don't want to lose you, just because of what he did. I don't want the babies to not know their dad, and even if they were to know, I wouldn't want them to see him in prison!"

Before he knew it, he was crying. He hated the act of crying, especially since it feels as if that's all he does now is cry. He can't help it. From Foxy forcing himself on him, and now the pregnancy hormones, didn't quite help in terms of not crying.

But Jeremy must have gotten the point as he pulled Jack back into an embrace. Stroking his hair, he spoke calming words to his lover.

"Honey, you know I want to kill him, but I won't." Jeremy said, with a reassuring laugh. "Now that you're having our babies, I've got more to think about. I'll just rough him up a bit."  
"P-promise?" Jack said through his sobbing.

"Promise."

Jack looked up to match his lover's gaze. He bore a smile on his face, and in his delightfully beautiful eyes, Jack would have said they were radiating pure sincerity. He then nuzzled his head into Jeremy's chest, regretting the fact that he would have to get back to work soon.

* * *

Hope slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the harsh white light. As she woke up and became aware of her surroundings, she became more and more frantic. She tried to sit up, but let out a gasp of pain as her head began to throb and she finally felt the pain encompassing her entire body. She laid back down, biting back tears.

Even with the huge amount of pain her stubborn personality was still determined to find out where the hell she was. She looked around out of the corners of her eyes, and carefully turned her head side to side. After a few minutes of examining the room, she reached a conclusion, supported by the nurse now entering the room, that she was in the hospital.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" The friendly nurse said,

"What happened?" Hope groaned. She was still confused, even with knowing she was safe in the hospital.

"Oh, you don't remember? That could be a bad sign…." The nurse said writing on a chart, "But at least you're awake and talking today! You were in a horrible fight. The night guard at the restaurant where you work rushed you over here as soon as he found you."

"Ugh." Hope groaned, recalling what had happened, "I remember now…"

"That's good. Hopefully that means the concussion isn't too too bad. The bruising we can't really help, and your nose seems to have healed pretty quickly already. Are you in pain?" The nurse asked, noticing the look on Hope's face.

"Yeah…" Hope said, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep as the nurse gave her painkillers that soothed her aching body.

* * *

When Jack got back to work, the day was slow, so he talked to Goldie in the kitchen while the orders were being made. The conversation was pleasant, until he started talking about Hope.

"You know I could have protected her," Goldie said as Jack let out a snort. "I don't find that funny."  
Jack stifled a laugh. "You know what he _did_ to you, right? There would have been no way in hell that you could have even come close to helping her."

Goldie let out a long sigh.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "But I miss her, you know? It was all that argument's fault. Though after what I said… there's no chance at us again. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if she found someone else already."

Even though Jack was half-expecting the imminent tearful moment, he was still caught off guard when he did. Yet, it was even more shocking that in his frustration, Goldie threw a bag of flour on the floor, causing it to get everywhere.

Jack then moved over and hugged Goldie. While they stood there, he calmed down, and the rage and tears dissipated. He stroked his back and whispered reassuringly to Goldie. Goldie was just thanking him for being there when suddenly he jumped back.

Confused, Jack watched as his friend's face turned crimson, and he bent down and started moving things that were arranged under the open counters.

"What's going on?" Jack asked curiously, while getting closer to Goldie.

Goldie kept moving on sideways. "Uh, n-nothing. Uh… could you get me some cheese from the fridge? Yeah, cheese."  
"Okay."

Glancing one more time at his friend, Jack left and went into the walk-in fridge to get the cheese. Fumbling around, he finally found it, though it felt like it had been years. Walking back out, the order was out on the counter, and Goldie was working on the next one that just came in.

Jack went over and set the cheese down, and Goldie seemed fine.

"Are you alright?" Jack inquired.

"Totally!" Goldie replied. "Nothing wrong at all!"

He flashed a smile that seemed genuine. Shrugging it off, Jack took the order and made his way back towards the dining room. Though as he was walking back, the way Goldie acted made him suspicious. It was as if it recalled an old memory. Something telltale. But now wasn't the time to think about it, so Jack pushed it out of his mind as he approached the table.

* * *

Hope woke up from her slumber to a high pitched squeal.

"What. The. Hell." Hope grumbled opening her eyes. Carrie and Toni stood in the doorway, the squeal obviously coming from Carrie as Toni had her hand slapped over her girlfriend's mouth.

"Sorry Hope…. She hasn't seen you yet and she's um… Surprised by uh….. How good you look?" Toni said nervously.

"Oh shut up Toni, I look and feel like shit." Hope grumbled, mostly to herself.

"Oh no! No no no! You look fine, like all you need is some love and care!" Carrie said rushing to Hope's bedside. She frantically fluffed the pillows and tucked in the blankets as if she was some mother who had left her sick child alone for a minute too long.

"Yeah…. She gets a little," Toni put her and by her head and made the universal hand signal for crazy, "When her friends get hurt."

Hope pouted, grumpy at the fact she was being treated like a child by her most childish friend.

"How are you pain wise Hopey?" Carrie asked in a sweet motherly voice.

"First of all don't call me that. And I'm fine." Hope said, just as she winced at the throbbing in her head.

"Sorry. We better find the nurse and leave you to sleep." Carrie said, checking one more time that the room was perfect for her injured friend.

Hope sighed, wishing she could just go home and not be fussed over like a child.

* * *

"Hey Jack!"

Jack turned around from the table who was just seated. He had taken their orders and was heading to the kitchen when Mangle appeared with a box.

"Hey Mangle," Jack said cheerfully to his boss. "What's with the box?"  
"Well since you won't be able to do any heavy lifting soon… I mean…" she began.

"Let me guess where I'm taking that: Prize Corner?"  
"No, the security office this time."  
"Okay, okay."

She smiled and muttered a thank you and left as quickly as she came after handing Jack the box. Surprisingly, it was lighter than Jack initially thought. Moving carefully with the box, he went into the security office. Instead of finding Jeremy, he found Spring, who was looking up at him now.

With a chuckle Spring said, "Do you even do your job? It seems like you're in here all the time."  
"Haha," Jack fake-laughed. "I brought this box from Mangle. Where should I put it?"  
"Here, on the desk. Actually, why don't we walk out together? I just stopped by to see Jeremy, but he went to go get food and hasn't come back yet. I'm on my way to see Hope."  
"Okay. You're going to see her?"

"Yeah. Have you been to see her?"  
"A few times."

With that, the two were walking out of the office, towards the main door. However, Foxy was passing by, and flashed a sickening grin. He began to walk towards them.

Jack stopped, and after Spring stopped, Jack hid behind him.

"What's going on?" Spring said.  
"H-him." Jack whispered.

Spring didn't understand, but decided something had to have gone down to reduce Jack to this state.

"Aye, Jack," Foxy said, trying to look at Jack, but noticed Spring. "Who are you?"  
"The new guard." Spring stated coldly.

"Well, I won't keep you much longer, so I'll be on my way. But Jack, I just wanted to say how pretty you've been looking. You seem to have a… beautiful _glow_ to you since I've learned that you're pregnant."

He left leisurely. Spring was confused, but felt Jack trembling behind him.

"Hey," Spring said, turning around, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders reassuringly. "It's okay. He didn't do anything bad. Bad attempt at flirting with a claimed man, but nothing awful."

"You don't know what he did to me." Jack said solemnly.

"What do you…?"

Spring then had an 'ah-ha!' moment. He couldn't quite place the act, but he assumed it was something physical like he did with Hope.

Before he could comment, Jeremy was walking down the hallway.

"Hey guys!" he said, walking up to them. He noticed Jack seemed on the edge of tears. "What happened?"  
"I'm going to leave." Spring stated, starting to leave.

He walked down the hall, but while he did, Jeremy's gaze never wavered from him.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeremy said in a whisper, even though Spring was gone.

"No." Jack replied. "Foxy made a comment to me… It wasn't bad, but it sounded like there was something in his voice. Desire."

Jeremy pulled Jack into a hug, which lasted a few moments.

"I'll handle it sweetie," Jeremy said, kissing Jack's head. "Just get back to work, okay?"  
"Okay." Jack replied.

Jack then started towards the kitchen. As he pushed the encounter with Foxy out of his mind, he realized that his customers would probably be angry, and probably wouldn't leave a good tip, if at all.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. The next person to wake me up is going to get punched in the face!" Hope groaned pulling the pillow away from her face.

"Well that's no way to greet the man of your dreams." Spring said with a smirk, walking into the room.

"Oh…. Uh, hi, Spring?" Hope said, she was oddly conscious of her appearance now. Her hair was unbrushed and her face and body were covered in bruises. She couldn't understand why she only cared about these things with Spring in the room. So what, he was flirty and made her feel good about herself, that's no reason to like the guy, right?

"Ah, good to see you at least remember your future lover's name!" Spring said with a laugh, coming and standing by the hospital bed.

"Oh shut up! What are you even doing here?" Hope asked, trying not to blush at the comment. Geez, even Goldie didn't get to her like this.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't check up on my love, would I?" Spring said, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling, actually smiling, not the flirtatious smirk he usually had.

"We are not a couple!" Hope shouted, her blush showing this time. Even if she wasn't dating Spring, the idea that he would come see her was touching after only meeting twice.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess I should fix that, would you like to be my little lovebird Hope?" Spring said, losing his flirtatious tone.

"What?! No, I have a boyfriend! Wait, no I don't. I-I, no! Just no!" Hope stammered, flustered and confused. She had finally realized that neither Jack nor Goldie had come to visit her, yet this random, new coworker had. And now he was asking to date her?!

"You're taken?" Spring asked, a trace of sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have flirted with you had I known."

"No… I-I'm single. He broke up with me around the time we met at the bar… He hasn't visited yet… Neither has Jack. God, no one even cares anymore do they?" Hope said closing her eyes and balling her hands into fists.

"What? No, no they care!" Spring said brushing his hand over her hair gently, "Jack has visited quite a few times. So have the girls and that other guard Jeremy. Everyone cares. Of course people care. You're amazing."

"Has someone named Goldie visited?" Hope said hopefully.

"I don't think he has. I know he waited for you to get cleared when you first came in." Spring replied.

"Of course not… We broke up, why would he…." Hope trailed off, fighting tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Someones here for you, it's alright." Spring said soothingly, brushing his hand over her hair in a calming, almost petting motion. Hope slowly relaxed under his touch. After a while he stopped, just standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." Hope muttered quietly.

"What?" Spring said, leaning closer to hear.

"I said fine. I'm your girlfriend now. I don't care about Goldie. Worse thing that can happen if I say yes to being your girlfriend is that you keep complimenting me. So why not?" She said, sounding almost annoyed.

"Uh, really?" Spring asked, confused.

"What? Don't want me anymore? Your loss." Hope said, grabbing the pillow and hiding in it to block out the light the way she had been before Spring had come in.

"No - I do. Uh… I'll let you sleep now." Spring said, turning to leave, still confused by all the new information about his crush and the fact that he maybe had a girlfriend now.

* * *

Jack was concerned. It had been close to a half hour since Jeremy said he would meet Jack at the front door. Normally he would just be angry, but he was angry and scared. Angry due to his boyfriend's tardiness, and scared because he feared that Foxy could come and get him at any moment.

Mustering up some courage, he started to walk towards the security office. On his way there, he heard some clanging in the men's room. Tensing up, he was unsure what to do. Could it be a trap? He wouldn't know until he went in.

So against his better judgement, he went inside. If he could have, he would have released a gasp.

On the floor was Foxy. He was badly bruised and beaten. There was some blood trickling down his face from his nose. Jack couldn't tell if he was still conscious or not, and it looked like some of his limbs may have been twisted the wrong way. Looking over, Jack saw who Foxy's adversary was.

Jeremy.

Even though it appeared that Foxy was still breathing, Jeremy's face looked as if he had just killed a man. It quickly melted into a reassuring face. He walked over, and took Jack's hand in a romantic way, not one you would use to flee the scene.

"It's okay honey," Jeremy said. "He won't bother us anymore. He had this coming to him."

But Jack's mind was somewhere else. After this whirlwind of information, Jack suddenly stopped.

"Goldie's gay." he stated.

"What?" Jeremy asked, completely confused at his boyfriend's behavior.

"Goldie's gay. That's hella cute."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh! Sorry, I was half-talking to you, and half-talking to myself about this revelation. I'll tell you more when we get home."

They continued their hurried rush to leave the restaurant. Making it to the parking lot in no time, they hopped into Jeremy's car and drove off in the cool summer night.

However, a few things were still bothering Jack.

"Jeremy," Jack began. "Are you going to get caught?"

Jeremy laughed. "No I'm not sweetie. I put the cameras down for maintenance during the shift, but they are scheduled to go back up tomorrow. Unless Foxy wants to take legal action, there shouldn't be any trouble."

Jack flashed a smile back, but internally, was terrified. Did he essentially trade one Foxy for another? The thought made him shiver. It's moments like these that made him wish that he never had taken the job, or at least did _something_ different.

His mind then shifted to thoughts of Goldie. If what he said was true, he could leave Jeremy for Goldie. Goldie had always been a sight of pure beauty to him. How could Hope have left him? If the babies were both Foxy's, then he wouldn't be tied down to Jeremy...

He shook his head. How could he have these thoughts? Maybe because of where his life is, or maybe it's just pregnancy hormones. But everyday since the incident, since Jeremy's "change", he had been wishing he was with someone else, and his mind constantly turned to Goldie….

Should he leave Jeremy for Goldie? He sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do soon.


	17. Return

**Sorry for the long wait guys! We finally got some work done!**

"Well the paper work is all set up! The doctor prescribed some pain medicine for if you have any headaches, and you need to schedule with your regular doctor in about a week or two, okay sweetie?" The nurse said, helping Hope out of the hospital bed. It had been about a week since the incident had happened and the doctor had cleared her as long as she took it easy.

"Thanks, I can get up on my own though." Hope said, pushing herself up and trying to keep her balance.

"Needing help isn't that bad, just relax." The nurse said with a smile at her most stubborn patient.

"Alright, fine." Hope sighed, letting the nurse help just wasn't in much of a fighting mood today. It seemed like no one had showed up on the day she was getting out, and she was more than a little disappointed. Did everyone only care when she was hurt?

With help from the nurse she made it out into the lobby. Just as Hope was beginning to think she was forgotten, Mangle ran in. "Sorry Spring couldn't pick you up, today is his shift, but I'm here!"

"Alright, that's okay. So are we gonna go to the pizzeria, or are you taking me home?" Hope asked, hiding her disappointment.

"Do you think you could work today?" Mangle said, looking at Hope with concern as she pushed the wheelchair out to her car.

"Well, yeah as long as there's a chair in the kitchen for me to take a break every now and then I should be fine," Hope said, her stubborn side kicking in again.

"Alright, then we'll go to the pizzeria." Mangle said, trying to hide a smile.

* * *

Once again, Jack had some time before his shift. As per his usual, he went to talk to Goldie. However, there was someone else standing there. Bonnie and Goldie were chatting it up. He walked over to them.

"Hey Goldie, Bonnie!" Jack called out. "What brings you here Bonnie?"

"I've got some time in before my shifts," he replied. "I was just talking to Goldie here."

"Ooh, about what?"

"The _wondrous _joys of pregnancy." Goldie groaned.

Jack nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Lay it on me." Jack said.

"Well, my feet are constantly swelled up," Bonnie said, "Hell, everything is swelled!"

"Agreed." Jack replied. "I haven't used the bathroom in like, five days. Maybe less, but still hell."

"Been there." Bonnie added.

Goldie constantly opened and closed his mouth to speak while the others added onto the ever-growing list of pregnancy woes. However, they caught notice of his hesitation and decided to prod it out of him.

"C'mon Goldie, something has to be bothering you." Jack said, and then chuckled. "You wouldn't be human if it didn't!"

"Well," Goldie began. "I've been fatigued a lot."

The two nodded in agreement.

"Also, my… hurts." he said, finishing the sentence at a whisper.

"What was that Goldie?" Bonnie asked. "You're what hurts?"

"My chest." Goldie said, blushing. "You know… since it's growing for the baby."

Both Bonnie and Jack's straight faces gave way to uncontrollable laughter, causing Goldie to blush more. They went over and patted him on his back.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about Goldie, it's just a part of pregnancy!" Jack said.

"Besides," Bonnie added, "We're all going through it!"

"T-thanks guys." he managed to stutter out.

"No problem buddy," Jack said.

Just as Jack finished his sentence, Carrie came bouncing merrily into the room.

Bonnie chuckled. "Why so happy Carrie?"  
"Well Bonnie, Hopey is coming back today, and we're having a party!" she replied ecstatically. "She should be here soon, so hurry up to Party Room Four!"

She left as quickly as she came. The men all shared confused looks at one another and then shrugged. They then departed for the Party Room soon after Carrie.

* * *

"Mangle, I don't know if you are aware of this, but I work in the kitchen, please explain why we are going to the Party Rooms?" Hope said, mildly annoyed.

"Oh hush sweetie, I'm your boss so it doesn't matter why, just come on." Mangle said, trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Whatever.." Hope grumbled slowly following Mangle down the hall to Party Room Four. What she wanted more than anything at that moment was to take some pain medicine, cry about Spring not showing up, and take a long nap to help her headache go away.

As much as crying over a dumb male was to Hope, she couldn't deny that her feelings were hurt. Ever since she had agreed to be his girlfriend in that ridiculous, emotional conversation they had about three days ago, she had seen a lot of Spring. That conversation alone had revealed a lot about the blond haired and amber eyed security guard. She had learned he actually respected people's relationships and feelings. And over the past three days, he had been dedicated to visiting her and cheering her up, even laughing at Hope's sometimes overly sarcastic or rude remarks instead of taking offense. The fact he would miss the pickup time on the day she was going to be released from the hospital was upsetting.

"Hurry up Hope!" Mangle said holding the door open and waiting not so patiently for Hope to enter.

"WELCOME BACK HOPE!" The entire Fazbear Pizza crew, with a few choice exceptions, shouted as she entered the room. Hope couldn't hold back the smile as she saw all her friends waiting to welcome her back. Toni and Carrie stood in the back, Toni of course keeping Carrie's hands off the cake. Frank and Mary sat together and were so close it looked like they were one person. Chica, Jeremy, Goldie, Jack, and Bonnie, all sat around one table, and of course, waiting right in front was Spring.

"I- Thank you guys so much. I'm so happy to be back!" Hope said, smiling at her friends and coworkers.

"Can we eat the cake now?!" Carrie shouted from the back of the room.

"Yeah go ahead!" Chica said smiling at how excited Carrie was to eat the food she had prepared.

Carrie cut the cake and soon everyone was talking and eating the food that was placed throughout the room. Hope wandered around, intending to talk to Spring before he disappeared somewhere.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Carrie squealed through a mouthful of cake.

"Carrie!" Toni reprimanded, elbowing her girlfriend for lack of manners.

"Sorry…" Carrie mumbled as she swallowed her cake.

"It's okay guys. I know how much Carrie loves cake." Hope said with a smile before holding her arms out from a hug from each of her two friends.

"We're just glad you're feeling better!" Toni said happily.

"I've gotta go find Spring, so I'll see you guys later?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, probably by the cake…" Toni trailed off, sighing as she followed her girlfriend back to the cake to avoid another situation like the time she ate an entire wedding cake…

Hope stifled a laugh before turning around at the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Goldie?" She stared at him, her feelings about him still jumbled.

"Hey Hope. I was thinking we could talk? Like, in private maybe?" Goldie asked nervously.

"I'm not going to leave the party, but maybe we could go over there?" Hope suggested, waving her hand in the direction of a mostly empty corner.

Goldie nodded leading the way, before stopping and turning to face her, "Hope, can I be honest?"

Hope nodded, even more confused as to what Goldie's intentions were now that they were mostly alone.

"I miss you. I miss you so much. I know I overreacted, and that was wrong, but I really do miss you. I appreciate what you did by confronting Foxy." Goldie said, smiling at her, hope in his blue eyes.

"I…. I missed you too Goldie…" Hope said cautiously.

"I was wondering, now that we've both been hurt by him, we could come back together? Forget about the whole mess that he caused and just grow together as a couple?" Goldie asked sweetly.

"What?" Hope asked. She expected an apology, not a proposal.

"Hope, I want to be with you again! I love you!" Goldie said, grabbing her hands and holding them, practically begging her with his eyes to say yes.

"Goldie, I have a boyfriend." Hope mumbled quietly.

It seemed like time stood still between the two. Even though the other people were loud, the silence between the two of them as Goldie took this in was overwhelming.

"You what?!" Goldie screeched, his anger and annoyance practically radiating from his body. His volume drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry.." Hope mumbled.

"No! No! You aren't sorry you're a cheating whore!" Goldie screamed in Hope's face.

"Goldie please?" Hope whispered.

"You are disgusting. I gave all my heart to you! How do you repay me? By cheating on me!"

"Goldie shut up!" Hope yelled back, unable to quietly take Goldie's remarks, "You gave me your attention for like a month! And then you broke up with me! Not the other way around! I am not a cheater because we had already broken up by the time Spring came into the picture. If anything you're pathetic!"

"Spring? Oh great another new employee is fucking the security guard. Just what this place needs, more employees fucking in the supply closets!" Goldie fumed.

"Okay, maybe you're one of those nutty pregnant men that seem to be filling this place lately, no offense Jack, but you will NOT talk to my girlfriend that way." Spring said stepping in between the ex lovers.

"Oh what, the big bad ex con turned security guard is gonna hit a pregnant man?" Goldie asked mockingly, anger making him brave.

"First of all, I have not and never plan to be in trouble with the law. Second of all, I am not going to hit you because I actually have self control. I am going to _nicely _ask that you leave this room, and leave my girlfriend alone." Spring said, his clenched fist being the only outward sign of his own anger.

"Fine, take the cheating whore as your girlfriend, I don't care anymore." Goldie said turning around and storming out of the room. Chica quickly followed him, casting a dirty look towards Hope.

"Are you okay?" Spring asked pulling Hope into a tight, protective hug,

Hope nodded and tried her best to smile, but she couldn't help but feel upset about the loss of Goldie as at least a friend.

* * *

After the tumultuous event between Spring, Hope, and Goldie, the party dissipated. Jack ended up finding Jeremy, and they walked out together, heading towards the security office.

Instead of meeting Jack's open hand, Jeremy just walked alongside Jack. He frowned, but it quickly disappeared when Jeremy turned to talk to him.

"So what did you think of that fight?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well, it certainly was a display." Jack replied.

"Yeah, but Goldie totally did the right thing there."

Jack did a double-take, and gaped with an open mouth at his lover. Jeremy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Seriously?" Jack asked. "SERIOUSLY?"

"What?" Jeremy said. "He had all right to give Hope everything he said."

"Not necessarily. Sure he's heartbroken, but he had no right at all to call her those things."

Suddenly, Jeremy grabbed Jack, who involuntarily yelped, to his eye level.

"Sweetie, _**I**_ said he had the right." Jeremy said, in a disturbing tone, trying to be sweet. "You wouldn't go against me right?"  
Jack swallowed hard before he answered. "N-no Jermey. Of c-course not."

Jeremy smiled. "Good boy."

He lowered him back to the ground.

"You need to get off to work now sweetie." Jeremy said, voice suddenly more calm.

"U-uh, okay. I'll see you later." Jack said, dashing off.

"See you later sweetie!"

Jack felt uneasy. Had Jeremy always been this violent? And what was the deal with that "sweetie" thing? It gave him the creeps.

* * *

"I'm sorry you're party was ruined little lovebird." Spring said wrapping his arms around Hope and pulling her into his lap.

"It's fine Spring. I'm sorry you had to see that." Hope said with a frown.

"Oh come on," Spring whispered seductively, "Do you need me to cheer you up?"

"Shut up! Now is not the time for innuendo!" Hope laughed.

"Oh I think it's the perfect time. My little lovebird isn't very happy and what's a better way of inspiring happiness and joy than a sexy kiss from an experienced lover?" Spring said, holding Hope on his lap and kissing her neck gently.

"Stop, that tickles!" Hope said wiggling out of his grip, "I don't need you to make me happy. I'm perfectly capable of making myself happy."

"Oh I know that Hope, doesn't mean I can't help you cheer up." Spring said with a smirk.

"What are you gonna do, kiss me till I feel better? One, I've known you like a week, I am NOT kissing you, and two, your kisses can't cure sadness." Hope said, crossing her arms.

"Are you sure?" Spring said getting up from the chair and quickly pinning Hope to the wall. "Do you _really_ not want just one kiss lovebird?"

"Yes, I am!" Hope said, before sighing, "Okay fine just one…" She couldn't help herself, no one had ever been this… forward with her before. To say the least she found the dominating yet loving nature of Spring to be incredibly attractive. As Spring leaned in to kiss her, Hope expected him to be rough and sloppy, but to her surprise, he just gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Weren't expecting me to be gentle?" Spring asked with a smirk, then turning serious and asking, "Are you sure you don't mind a real kiss? I wouldn't want to force you into anything lovebird." Hope simply nodded, and in an instant Spring's lips were on hers again, but this time more passionate. He only separated when they were both out of breath.

"I love you, Hope."

* * *

After closing, Jack went to the kitchen to talk to Goldie. The shift had been busier than he had ever seen at Freddy's and he didn't have even five minutes to spare!

Once he got there, he looked around for Goldie, and called out his name. Surprisingly, he found him on the floor near his usual workstation. He had opened what appeared to be a second box of cookies, and had drank what appeared to be a whole gallon of milk.

"Hey Goldie," Jack said, joining him on the floor. "What's going on?"  
"I messed up earlier." he said. Jack could now see his face was tear streaked. "I don't know what I was thinking! Seriously, that didn't feel like me out there. Yet I know it was because I was angry."  
"I know you're heartbroken Goldie, but that was a bit too much. You should apologize you know."  
"Yeah, I know."

He sighed heavily. Jack got up and then lifted Goldie up.

"Do you think she would still want to be friends if I apologize?" he asked, leaning on the workstation.

Jack nodded. "Sure. Just as long as you admit that you were wrong, like you did with me. Shows that you care, and that you're going to own up to your mistakes."

"That's good. And Jack?"

"Yeah Goldie?"

He pulled Jack into a hug, and rested his head on his shoulders. Granted he had to tip toe a bit, since he was just a few inches shorter than Jack.

"Thank you." he said. "For being my friend, and helping me with this. Heh, though I don't think she'll want much of me as a boyfriend now?"  
"Hey, no problem." Jack replied. "Yeah, she may not, you know with her having Spring and all."

They laughed. Neither of them broke the embrace.

"Uh, Jack?" Goldie said.

"Yeah Goldie?" Jack said.

"I, I have a confession to make."  
"What is it?"  
"I kinda like being like this. You know, here, with you."  
"Oh! Thank you Goldie."  
"Really? You do know in the context I'm talking about this, right?"  
"In a romantic one? Yes."

Goldie went silent.

"B-but aren't you with Jeremy?"

"I'm breaking up with him soon."  
"Why?"  
"He seems a bit too… violent now."

"Oh. But what if…"  
"You don't have to worry about a thing."

And then, without thinking, Jack kissed Goldie on the head. As the pulled away, both were blushing, but had satisfied looks on their faces.

Jack opened his mouth to say something else to Goldie when he heard a voice from the kitchen entrance.

"JACK SMITH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Instantly he recognized the voice: Jeremy.

How was he going to explain this one?


	18. Rewritten

The ride home to the apartment was filled with silence, and disapproving glances at Jack from Jeremy. Jack kept thinking of what he could say to persuade Jeremy, but he kept coming up with nothing. So as the walked into the door, Jack wasn't expecting Jeremy to yell again.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Jeremy shouted again.

"Uh, cheering up my friend?" Jack said sheepishly.

"Like hell you were."

He paused. Jack could see the fury building, as his muscles flexed.

"I should've known you were a little slut." Jeremy said, trying to keep his cool. "I bet none of the kids are mine, but that's okay. I loved you Jack, I really did. And it makes me mad that the way you repaid that love was with cheating on me."

"Jeremy-"

"SHUT UP!"

As he yelled, he punched the wall he was standing next to. Jack took a step back in recoil. Jeremy looked over and realized the effect it had on him.

"Sorry." Jeremy said, dejected. "I haven't been myself lately. I guess you've noticed that. I did hear what you said to Goldie. If you want to break up, that's fine. It's high time to move on. I'll leave for tonight, but I'll be back for my stuff in the morning. Okay?"

"Yeah." Jack replied. "Really I did _love_ you, but then…"  
Jeremy held up a hand. "It's okay. I've changed and so have you. There's no real need to keep up the masquerade of that. I'll see you later, or in the morning if you're up."

"See you around."Jeremy left, and shut the door gently behind him. Jack then locked up the door, and went over and examined the wall that Jeremy punched. He had made a slight dent in the wall, nothing major, but very noticeable. He shuddered, and then felt immensely happy about his decision to leave Jeremy.

Exhausted, Jack staggered to his bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to take his uniform off before doing so.

* * *

Hope had made sure to come in early to work the next day. After missing work after the incident, and being late after her break up with Goldie, she wanted to get back on Mangle's good side. She set up everything she and her coworkers, Chica and Goldie, needed for the day. By the time everything was set up, Chica was just walking in the door.

"So you're finally good enough to be here on time?" Chica asked giving Hope a dirty look.

"Chica, can you please please not act like this? It's bull shit that you and I can't be friends just cause I'm not dating Goldie!" Hope said. Through her time with Goldie, Hope and Chica had become friends, but now, Chica seemed to hate her.

"You hurt my best friend's feelings! He's devastated over the loss of you. How could you go and get a new boyfriend in just a couple weeks?" Chica asked, raising her voice angrily.

"You have got to be kidding me Chica! It is not my fault that we broke up! He broke up with me if you actually wanna pay attention to the details!" Hope said, raising her voice as well.

"That doesn't change the fact you immediately got a boyfriend!" Chica said fuming.

"So what Chica? Are you implying I was cheating on Goldie?" Hope asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I'm implying." Chica said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding me Chica? You know I would never do something like that. I can't even believe you would say that.." Hope said, frowning at her former friend.

"I just… I care about Goldie so much. He's been a father to my son, and he's been like a brother to me. I can't handle being friendly to someone who broke his heart." Chica replied, calming down.

"Then what about Foxy? He's part of the reason this all happened." Hope said, feeling disgusted at the mere mention of Foxy.

"I can't help that. I'm in love with him, but he controls the relationship. I couldn't leave him, not for you, or Goldie, or anyone." Chica said quietly.

"I think you need to reevaluate that Chica." Hope said, turning back to her work and effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

On his lunch break, Jack poked at his meal before devouring it. He had a lot to think about, considering his recent breakup with Jeremy. Should he go out with Goldie? Or should he take a break?

Jack sighed. He _likes_ Goldie. Feelings like the ones he had been feeling should not be ignored. Life was somewhat simpler before starting at Freddy's, but life isn't simple. He crumpled up a napkin, but it did little to relieve the tension he was feeling.

Yet, he would be happy, right? That's all he's wanted in a relationship. When was the last time he was happy in a relationship? Like, truly happy. As he thought, he realized that being friends with someone first may help.

Immediately, he stood up. He knew what he was going to do. However it was still during the shift, so he wasn't going to get to act on it until it was over. But when he did, he was finally going to be happy.

* * *

"Hey Hopey! I'm sorry your party was ruined!" Carrie said greeting Hope with a hug.

"Don't worry about it." Hope said smiling at Carrie. She was really happy that she was able to go to the Alliance meeting and be with her friends

"Hey Carrie can you go grab the drinks for me?" Toni called from her spot next to Mike.

"Sure. Sit down. I'll be right back!" Carrie chirped skipping off to get the group some drinks.

"Sorry it's been so long guys." Hope said taking a seat next to Mangle.

"I'm just glad your feeling better honey." Mangle said with a smile.

"I don't know. She didn't flip her shit as much as I thought she would when Goldie freaked earlier. Maybe she's still sick." Toni said with a laugh.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice to him. I still wish he could be my friend. It's not like I just forgot about him and stopped caring." Hope said, frowning at the topic of her ex boyfriend.

"Come on guys. Goldie is probably the last thing Hope wants to talk about." Mike said, hoping to get the topic changed.

"But he totally freaked when he found out she got with Spring!" Toni exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, we need to know. What's he like?" Mangle asked siding with Mike on changing the subject.

"Spring? Oh. Uh, fine I guess?" Hope said hoping to avoid talking about her new relationship, especially with how he had acted after the whole goldie thing.

"What are we talking about?" Carrie asked bouncing around and handing out drinks.

"Hope's new boyfriend." Toni answered with a smirk.

"I wanna know what he kisses like!" Carrie squealed, plopping down by her girlfriend.

"What makes you think I kissed him already?" Hope asked defensively.

"That. Sweetie, why would you be defensive if you didn't." Mangle answered, joining Toni and Carrie in the hunt for information.

"I, uh, I am not a slut. I wouldn't kiss a guy after knowing him for like a week!" Hope exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"Oh, sure. I bet you two have kissed tons by now." Toni said, her tone implying a little more.

"It was just once!" Hope shouted before covering her mouth.

"I knew it!" Mike exclaimed, surprising everyone with his interest.

"Screw you guys! You always make me say things I want to keep private." Hope said crossing her arms and glaring at the group.

"Oh come on, what was it like!?" Carrie asked bouncing with curiosity.

"He was… sweet, but also passionate." Hope mumbled quietly.

"See was that so hard?" Mangle asked with a smile.

"Oh shut up. Don't we have anything else to talk about? Ya know, something other than me?" Hope asked grumpily.

"Have you guys noticed Chica's baby bump?" Mike asked.

"I think she looks farther than 3 months along." Toni said.

"I just hope it doesn't interfere with her ability to work." Mangle said, already worried about what she was going to do when all the pregnant employees went on leave.

"At least you guys don't have to deal with her hormones." Hope sighed recalling the argument earlier that day.

"She can't be that bad right? Being pregnant doesn't make you that much of a bitch right?" Carrie asked sounding a little worried.

"Come visit the kitchen for a day and then say that." Hope grumbled.

"I remember when my mom was pregnant with my little brother. I don't ever wanna deal with that again." Mike said with a shudder.

"Awww, but you would be a good parent Mike." Mangle said hugging her lover close.

"Mike pregnant would be a glorious sight." Toni said laughing.

"You pregnant would be even more pretty." Carrie said, snuggling close to Toni and kissing her neck.

"Down girls. Don't forget there are still other people here." Hope said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up and invite Spring next time. Don't get mad at me cause I have a hot girlfriend!" Toni said, pulling Carrie close and making out with her just to annoy Hope.

"Anyways. There's at least one thing I wanna talk about before we let those two go do… Well whatever. We need to discuss what's happening with our double J ship." Mangle said with a serious tone.

"Your what?" Hope asked, confused.

"Oh, last meeting we gave Jack and Jeremy a ship name." Carrie explained.

"Oh. So what's going on with them. I mean Jeremy has been weird since Foxy got put in the hospital, but nothing weird with Jack that I've noticed." Hope said.

"Well that's cause you've been busy making out with your own security guard." Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Jeremy has been like really violent. I heard him yelling at Jack when I was uh, talking to Mike." Mangle said.

"Well, that means I win the bet then? I told you double J wasn't gonna last. as soon as you agreed on such a weird name." Toni said triumphantly.

"So does that mean Jack and Bonnie have a chance again?!" Carrie asked excitedly.

"No." Everyone said giving her weird looks.

"Anyways, I'm all for them splitting up. I'm pretty sure Jack and Goldie would make great babies." Toni said nonchalantly.

"Well you have to wait a while for that. They are both already pregnant. If I remember right Jack is having twins." Mangle said.

"But the real question is who's the bottom?" Mike asked.

The group was instantly in an uproar with bets made every which way as to which inherently bottom male would end up topping.

* * *

After another grueling work day, Jack was completely nervous. Even though he was excited to this, and wanted to do it, he was still anxious. Walking up to the kitchen's double doors, he fixed his hair before he went in. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed open the doors.

Walking in, Jack saw Goldie sitting near his station, eating what appeared to be a small pizza topped with chips.

"Is that a pizza topped with chips?" Jack asked aloud.

Goldie spoke, but it came out mumbled due to the food in his mouth.

"Say that again."

"I said yeah, it is."

Jack chuckled. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to Goldie. Glancing at the remaining slices, Jack realized he was hungry. When he looked back up at Goldie, he saw that he was motioning for him to take the slices. Jack thanked Goldie by starting to eat the pizza.

"How is it?" Goldie said, trying to laugh at how ridiculous Jack looked scarfing down the pizza.

Jack swallowed. "Delicious."

"That's good to hear," Goldie said with a smile. "I didn't think anyone else but me would like it."

"Well, you're not alone."

Both shared another laugh. Silence soon fell upon them, but it wasn't an awkward silence, yet it was a comfortable one. Jack chomped down the last slice quickly. Sitting in the silence just a little longer, he formulated what he was going to say.

"Hey Goldie," Jack said, "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure," Goldie replied. "What is it?"

"Well, uh… uh. Okay, so I like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me based on our actions the other day. So what I wanted to know is, Goldie, w-would you be w-willing to g-go out with me? Like it doesn't need to be anything big at the start, we can keep things pretty laid back."

Jack felt his face was warm, and no doubt very pink. The thing with Goldie made him realize that he actually likes Goldie, and probably would be willing to love Goldie, more than previous relationships. Those were based on looks alone, or due to the current situation.

While they sat there in silence, time seemed to stop. Jack cursed himself for even suggesting it to Goldie, and his nervous heart kept beating faster and faster with each passing minute.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Godlie replied, "Yes."

"W-what?" a still dazed Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

Goldie laughed. "Of course! I wouldn't be saying yes if I didn't want to! Besides, you're one of, if not the only, person that I have actually made friends with before getting into a relationship."

"Same with me."

"Guess we have a bad habit of rushing into things without getting all the information first, huh?"

"Yeah, we do."

They met each others gaze. In that moment, Jack was aware it was the most sincere he has ever been in his life, and he felt that Goldie was feeling something similar.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"Well it's not too late," Goldie said, after looking over at the clock, "Want to come over? Pretty sure we could find something on TV or watch a movie."  
"I'd like that."

Goldie smiled. Both stood up, and cleaned up what was left of the potato chip pizza. After it was cleaned up, they walked out together.


	19. Settled

**Doctorwho9000 here (the co-author for those who forgot/were unaware), and I'm here to say that we apologize for being late on updating. Real life gets in the way, but mainly it's the authors procrastination. Which is the main cause. Without further ado, here's the latest chapter of Flames!**

Hope sat in the kitchen waiting for something to do. The restaurant opened in ten minutes, but no one was in the kitchen and all the prep work that could have been done was completed.

Just as Hope was starting to fall asleep the door to the kitchen slowly opened.

"Hey…" A voice Hope was all too familiar with said as he entered the kitchen.

"Chica was supposed to be working with me today. Not you." Hope said glaring at the person who had come in. "Why are you here Goldie?"

"I… Well, I came to apologize. Jack suggested I-" Goldie tried to explain before being cut off by Hope.

"Oh that's why. You only came to apologize because Jack told you to. I appreciate him trying to help, but I am not accepting some fake, half-assed apology. Don't apologize just because someone else told you to. I'm not going to listen to anything you say if it's just made up crap."

Goldie felt himself drop as Hope ranted. He didn't really know how to apologize in the first place, and now that she was already angry he didn't see a point in trying. The only reason he wanted to say anything at all was to make Jack happy.

"What now you're just going to sit there and blank out? I cant handle you Goldie!" Hope exclaimed angrily.

"Hope? Just listen for a minute. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things. Obviously it seems like you don't need me. And maybe I don't need you either. Whether you accept it or not I'm sorry. I had no right to act the way I did. Now can we drop it and make some pizza? I can already see customers coming in." Goldie said, desperately hoping for her to accept his apology.

Without a word Hope turned and started working.

* * *

Jack casually strolled into Freddy's for work. For some reason he couldn't help but feel that today was going to be eventful. He shrugged it off, but it immediately returned when he saw his old beau heading his way. His normally calm demeanor was replaced with his newfound aggressive strut.

"Hey babe." Jeremy said as he approached. "What's going on?"

Anger bubbled up in Jack and snapped. "You know Jeremy Fitzgerald, we're through. Even if one of these babies is yours, I'm over you. We're done, and that little scene at the apartment only proved you only care about having all of the power in the relationship. But, we could still be friendly co-workers."

Jack threw in a smile for good measure. However, Jeremy's face went blank.

"Uh, Jeremy are you alright?" Jack asked with concern.

Suddenly Jeremy's face snapped into one of white hot rage, and in an instant, lunged at Jack. Somehow, Jack managed to dodge the blow, and Jeremy froze. He looked at Jack, at his hands, and back at Jack.

"I-I'm sorry." he said after a few moments, still shocked at his own actions. "I-I can't believe I just did that. I think I need to go somewhere to get some help. I'm sorry Jack. I gotta go find Mangle."

With the exchange over, Jeremy walked quickly to Mangle's office. Jack stood there dumbfounded for a few more moments, but managed to make sense of what happened and then get to work.

* * *

Hope grumpily wandered into the security office. She was still in a bad mood after Goldie's attempted apology.

"Hey lovebird. What's gotten into you?" Spring asked as she walked in.

"Stupid fucking people." Hope grumbled sitting on the desk.

"What happened now?" Spring asked, trying not to laugh at his ever angry girlfriend.

"Goldie 'apologized.'" Hope said, putting air quotes around apologized.

"Forget about him. He's just a whiney little brat who can't accept that you've found someone better." Spring said coming around the desk to stand in front of her.

"I hate him." Hope mumbled. Her anger still the only thing on her mind.

"Lovebird…. Forget about him. Why don't you pay attention to someone who cares about you?" Spring said leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm not in the mood." Hope grumbled, pushing him away.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a smirk. He placed a hand on either side of her, keeping her where she was.

"Fuck off Spring." Hope grumbled. Even though she was still angry at Goldie, Spring's idiotic attempts at kissing her were at the very least diverting her anger towards him.

Spring slowly moved away from her and closed the office door coming to sit beside her.

"Yeah. Usually that works? Um. I haven't really had much experience with girls like you." Spring mumbled.

"When I'm mad, don't bug me like that. I don't want that. I just want to scream. And no, that was NOT an innuendo." Hope said crossing her arms.

"Well. How about I use a different tactic to cheer you up?" Spring said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Wha-" Hope started before squealing with laughter as Spring suddenly lunged at her tickling every where he could reach.

"Try to stay mad at this!" Spring exclaimed, laughing as well. After a while he stopped and pulled Hope into his arms.

"I feel better now." She mumbled, leaning into him.

"I'm glad." Spring said, smiling down at her.

"Sometimes you aren't as much of an asshole as I think you are." She said, smiling playfully.

"Hey be serious for a minute. I really care about you. That being said I seriously wanna kiss you." Spring said, moving so that once again, he had Hope trapped.

"Whatever." Hope said rolling her eyes.

Spring leaned down and kissed her, his hands wandering down her sides as he did so. He moved her hands to do the same and soon both of them were trying to catch their breath while still staying together.

"Ya know I'm starting to see the appeal of the whole supply closet thing." Hope mumbled pulling Spring close to her and kissing him again.

* * *

During a lull in his shift, Jack made his way over to visit Goldie in the kitchen. He expected to see Goldie in his normal happy state, but he seemed all mopey.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" Jack said, giving Goldie a side hug.

"Hope rejected my apology I think." he whispered.

Jack let out a small laugh.

"Honey, it's fine. Don't you know Hope?" Jack said. "She's just angry and probably didn't pay attention. I'll talk some sense into her. Or something."

"But she said-" he tried to explain.

"Sshh. It's okay."

Jack grabbed Goldie's face and brought it to his own.

"Hey, don't worry. I've got it covered." Jack whispered. "She's just a little bitch who's only emotion is anger."

Goldie giggled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Jack smiled, and pulled back from Goldie. Both looked at each other longingly, knowing that they both wanted to kiss, but they were too shy and a little afraid to initiate it. Slowly, they inched closer to each other, so the gap was nonexistent. Jack leaned down slightly, with quivering lips, and met Goldie's. The kiss was tender and passionate, and Goldie returned the kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, they smiled at one another again. Within a few moments, they went back on it, and began to make out. Time passed, and they stopped.

"Now that was fun." Jack said.

"Y-yeah." Goldie panted. "Totally."  
"Heh, did that wear you out?"

"Well considering I never made out with anyone before, yeah."

"You didn't with Hope?"  
"We never got that serious. It took me longer to ask her out and kiss her than it did with kissing you."

"Probably because of the lack of experience. Don't worry, I think we'll be together for a long time."

"I believe so."

Jack looked at the clock and realized he should probably leave. Gently giving Goldie and kiss, and a stroke on the cheek, he left the kitchen.

* * *

Hope walked out of the security office with a huge smile on her face. Being around Spring always made her feel happy. She was still smiling when she noticed Jack leaving the kitchen.

"Hey Jack!" She greeted him, still happy from her time with Spring.

"Hey.." He responded awkwardly.

"What were you doing in the kitchen? Trying to steal my job?" Hope asked with a laugh.

"Ha, no. I like being a waiter. I was just visiting Goldie Bear." Jack said running his hand through his hair.

"Goldie Bear?" Hope asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I call him since we, uh, are a thing now." Jack said, looking more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh.. What about Jeremy?" Hope asked, confused.

"He.. Well. He was getting violent and I think he is going to get help.. But regarding us together we're over." Jack said, sounding confident in his decision.

"Really? Is that why he wasn't in the security office? Spring said he got called in to work today by Mangle. He was supposed to have the night shift with Mike, but I guess Mike has it alone now." Hope said.

"Oh yeah. How's that going?" Jack asked politely.

"Well, It's alright." Hope said, trying not to smile at the thought of making out with Spring in the office.

"Hey, uh, you don't think it's awkward, do you?" Jack asked nervously.

"Huh? What's awkward?" Hope said shaking herself out of the memory of the office.

"Me and your ex..?" Jack asked, giving her a strange look.

"Oh. That. No… We didn't do much. As much as I hate how he acted I still want him happy. And if he's happy with you then that's alright with me." Hope said with a smile. Her anger at Goldie had mostly faded away with Spring's help, and she really meant what she said. She wanted Goldie to be happy.

"That means a lot to me. Hey, maybe we can take our break together? We haven't really gotten to hang out as much since we started working here." Jack said smiling.

"Sure. See you later." Hope said smiling back before heading into the kitchen to get back to work.

* * *

Coming back from his break, Jack felt refreshed and happy to have talked with Hope again. It had been too long, and he hoped that he would have more time for her. Well, between Goldie and the impending babies.

But just as he was walking in, so were Freddy and Bonnie, whom were holding each other's hands. Jack inwardly groaned. He wasn't in the mood to talk again. Maybe snuggle with Goldie, but that was about it.

"Hey Jack!" Bonnie chirped.

"Hello Jack. How are you this afternoon?" Freddy added on.  
"Hey guys!" Jack said, getting closer. "I'm pretty good today. How are you two?"

"Fantastic." Bonnie replied.

"Very content." Freddy said.

A silence fell over them, but was quickly replaced with Bonnie's chatter.

"So how are the babies?" he inquired.

"Oh, they're doing fine!" Jack said, warming up to the conversation. "Both are healthy as can be right now. How about your little one?"

"He's doing just fine." Bonnie cooed, placing a hand on his belly.

"He?" Jack asked, confused.

Bonnie giggled. "Well, we're saying he for now. Better than calling the baby "it", you know?"

"True." Jack said. "I have to get back to work though. It was nice chatting with you two!"

"See you later!" they replied in unison.

As Jack scurried away back into Freddy's, he wasn't even aware of where he was walking, so when he bumped into someone and stopped to apologize, he felt two feet tall when he saw that it was Mark.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Mark, I-I didn't know where I was w-walking…" Jack stuttered, remembering how tough he had been the one and only time he had met him.

He only laughed. Jack relaxed a bit. It wasn't an intimidating laugh, but more of a causal laugh. But he noticed something different about Mark. Was that a baby bump, or was he putting on some weight?

"Ah, relax Jack, it's an accident." he said. "Since me and Frank have found out we were expecting, I've softened up a bit."

"Oh you are?" Jack said with shock. He was surprised. Granted, he hadn't talked to Mark in a while. "Congrats! I'm expecting too. When are you do?"

"I think I'm due sometime in February." Mark replied. "Ooh, you're pregnant too? That's great!"

"It is."

Jack admittedly enjoyed being pregnant, just not the circumstances that will have brought these two into the world.

"When are you due?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't think the doctor's have said just yet," Jack replied, "But I'll know soon."

"You must simply let me know when you get the word! I'd love to chat about it. I have to go now, but we need to talk again soon. Promise you'll stop by?"  
"I promise."

"Excellent! I'll see you around."

With that, Mark walked away cheerfully. Jack stood there for a moment, processing that the restaurant badass was really a weak bottom who wants to be his friend. Chuckling, he went back to work.


	20. Proposal

**Hey! Look at this! A new chapter after a week? Must be a holiday or someone's birthday! Even though this chapter is a little shorter than usual, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review!**

Hope was just getting out of the kitchen to take a break when she saw Jeremy emerge from Mangle's office.

"Hey Jeremy! How've you been?" Hope asked as he shut the office door behind him.

"Fine." Jeremy mumbled walking past her.

"Jeremy? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Hope asked, trying to get the guard's attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine just leave me alone.." Jeremy grumbled.

"Are you okay? Did something happen with Jack or the babies?" Hope asked, worried about her friend.

"He broke up with me, and I'm leaving. I don't know anything about the babies because he's got Goldie to watch them now." Jeremy said quietly.

"Oh.." Hope remembered Jack mentioning the break up, but didn't think their relationship was completely destroyed, "Where are you going?"

"I've decided I have some mental issues I need to get help for… I… I tried to attack Jack. I can't handle putting him at risk, so I'm going to a mental hospital to get help… The whole Foxy thing and my entire relationship with Jack… It's just really screwed with my head." Jeremy said shaking his head slightly and starting to cry.

"But isn't it better that Jack is happy? Plus, if he made you break down why would you still care?" Hope said, hoping to relieve some of Jeremy's guilt.

"It's not his fault the stuff with Foxy happened. I'm glad he's happy, I am, but I hate the idea of him being someone else's. He was mine… My lover, my partner, potentially even the father of my children. I just hate not being able to claim him as mine. It hurts, you know what I mean?" Jeremy asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"I don't think I fully know what you mean, but I do know how much you cared about him. I'm glad you are taking care of yourself though. Jack may have been important to you, but if he put you through so much stress it wasn't worth it. I think you are making a good decision stepping away from the situation." Hope said smiling at Jeremy in the hopes he would stop crying over his lost love.

"Thanks Hope. I'm leaving now, but when you get the chance I would love if you could come visit me." Jeremy said, smiling through his tears and giving Hope a hug before continuing on his way out of the restaurant.

* * *

Jack was on his break, making his way from the kitchen to the small employee lounge, if it could even be called that, which also functioned as a break room. He was surprised when he walked into the kitchen and only saw Chica. She told him that Goldie was on break. So Jack decided to make his way over to visit Goldie. He could hardly wait to see his Goldie Bear.

Once again he didn't pay attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone like the other day with Mark. He apologized and half expected it to be Mark again, since the body felt similar to Mark's, but it was different and felt all too familiar.

Turning to look to his side, he saw Foxy. Even though he appeared to be different, panic set into Jack's mind.

"Oh sorry lad, I didn't see you there." he coolly said, seeming almost disengaged from the incident. "I really am sorry about running into you, but I have to go see my beautiful wife to be. See you around."

With that the burly man left Jack alone where he stood in the hall. Right as Foxy had begun talking, Jack had gone into a trace and tuned him out. Relief surged over him as he watched him disappear around the corner and head into the kitchen. He felt tears building in his eyes, but he didn't acknowledge a few were streaming down his face already.

Rushing to the lounge, he heard voices of concern from his friends and others, but he didn't care. He knew there was only one person who could make him feel safe.

So he ran to him.

* * *

Hope had left the employee's lounge and was on her way back to the kitchen when she saw Jack run past her. She thought about going to see what was wrong, but thought better of it when she noticed the time. She had been on break for 20 minutes, and had to get back to work. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, still a little worried about Jack, and if he was okay.

Hope swung the kitchen door open, stopping mid step when she saw Foxy on one knee in front of Chica.

"Chica, I've always loved you. My few days in the hospital have really made that clear. I want to man up and care for you and our child.." Foxy said placing a hand on Chica's small baby bump, " I'm not going to touch or think about anyone else, as long as you say yes to this question… Will you marry me Chica?"

"Uhhh…" Hope just stared at the two completely confused as to Foxy's sudden change of character.

"Foxy... " Chica said tearing up at Foxy's proposal, "Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting so long for this! You, me, Nico, and the newest addition, little Foxy Junior, all living together!"

"It's a boy!?" Foxy asked excitedly.

"Well from the old hints my mom told me on how to figure out the gender, yes!" Chica squealed pulling Foxy close.

Hope just stood in the doorway staring at the newly engaged couple. She needed to get back to work, but this seemed like something important for the couple, plus Hope didn't really want to get on Foxy's bad side all over again. Hope slowly backed out of the kitchen and walked towards Mangle's office.

"Hey Mangle?" Hope asked knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Mangle called.

"So, uh, there's a thing happening in the kitchen.." Hope said, confused as to how to word it.

"Chica and Foxy aren't at it again are they?" Mangle asked with a groan.

"Well no? I mean it involves them. I think Foxy is proposing to her? And even more confusing I think she said yes." Hope said, still trying to understand what was happening in the kitchen.

"What? That's ridiculous Foxy is never committed to anyone!" Mangle exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Anyways, I kinda need to get back to work. I don't want to interrupt them though." Hope explained.

"Oh.. Well is there orders that need to be filled?" Mangle asked.

"No. For now we are all caught up." Hope replied.

"Well, why don't you go see if the security officer on duty has anything for you." Mangle said with a wink.

"I see what you're trying to do Mangle." Hope said, smiling at Mangle and playfully rolling her eyes, "Can you be anymore obvious that you want me to see my boyfriend?"

"Hey, if you don't stay on top of your ships the fall apart. I'm just protecting my OTP!" Mangle said with a laugh, "Seriously though, the kitchen will be fine for a while if you want to go hang out with Spring for a bit."

"Thanks Mangle!" Hope said, getting up to leave the office. She quickly headed towards the security office.

* * *

Jack burst into the mainly empty employee's lounge and quickly looked around for Goldie. He spotted him with ease, since he was the only one in the room. As he flung his arms around a confused Goldie, he just let it go. Goldie began stroking his back and let Jack calm down a little bit before speaking.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Goldie asked softly.

"F-foxy." Jack choked out through his fading sobs and sniffles.

Goldie took a deep breath, and calmed himself down at the mention of the name. However, he had never been this bad since the incident. Well, that was a lie, but since he had gotten over it he tried to be calm about it. When he saw Foxy in the hall, he either ducked his head, or casually said hello to him if the situation called for it. Sure he was kinda scared for the rest of the day and paranoid, but he never, ever let himself get like this. Though in its own way it was kinda cute that Jack was more emotional than most.

Getting back to reality, Goldie started to ask a few more questions in an attempt to help soothe his upset boyfriend.

"Did he do something to you?" he asked again.

"He bumped into me." Jack said, voice teetering on a whisper.

"Oh honey, that's not bad. Did you forget to pay attention where you were walking?"

"Y-yeah."

"Did he apologize? Or did he get angry."

"He apologized. He wasn't angry, he was busy going somewhere. Something about his "wife-to-be", which could only mean Chica."

Goldie blinked hard. Foxy get married after all this time? Couldn't say he didn't see it coming though. He stroked Jack's hair gently and kissed him on the forehead.

"See, nothing to worry about." he said in a now cheerful voice.

Jack giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Though you need to start not overreacting soon. I've heard people talking about that before."

"That's just my nature and I'm probably not going to change. I could try to, but that's just who I am. Also, I really don't care what other people think. Do you?"

"No, I was just letting you know how everyone else felt."

"Well as long as my boyfriend and my friends can put up with me and like me, that's all I ask for."

They laughed. Jack nuzzled his face into the space between Goldie's neck and chest, making him blush a little. He then kissed Goldie, and he kissed back. Afterwards, they ended up back in their starting position of Goldie having his arms wrapped around Jack.

"Honey, I know we would like to stay here all day," Goldie began to say, "But we have work to get back to."

"Can't we stay here just a little longer?" Jack protested.

"No, we have to get back to work. The day will be over before you know it, and then we can do this again at someone's house."

"Okay, fine. Could I at least walk you to the kitchen?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

Jack smiled. He stood up before Goldie, and extended a hand out to help him up. Goldie grabbed it, and was pleasantly surprised when Jack didn't let go. They held each other's hands all the way to the kitchen door's. Stopping just shy of them, he kissed Jack goodbye, and they went their separate ways until the end of the day.


	21. Fluff

**I have returned, sunburned, but triumphant from band camp to bring you this chapter! Also Doctorwho9000 wrote too and made me post the thing. If it weren't for him you guys would have had to wait, so yay for coauthors! **

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Spring asked, plopping down on the bed next to Hope.

"What are you trying to do? Convince me to say no? Then what? Just listen to you jerk off in the bathroom?" Hope asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. If that were the case you would want to watch." Spring said with a smirk.

"Um. No." Hope said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously though. Do you still want to do this? I brought everything we may need." Spring said.

"Yeah, I mean we've been dating a while, and it's been a month since the idea popped into my head. Still slightly embarrassed about that by the way." Hope said resting her head on Spring's shoulder.

"Oh you mean your idea about the supply closet?" Spring asked with a laugh.

"Yes, and don't mention it again. Just come here and kiss me." Hope said wrapping her arms around him.

"Whatever you wish lovebird." Spring said pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

Soon the two were hidden under the blankets, kissing until they had to take a breath. As Spring became more intimate, and they started moving towards what they had hoped to do on their day off, Hope remembered some of the moments that she had shared with Spring in the past month. The moments that made her ready to move forward in her relationship with him.

* * *

As he watched TV in his living room with Goldie, Jack couldn't be happier. The two had been taking it relatively slow compared to his other relationships. For Jack, that was a nice change of pace. The only reason he had moved so fast with the others was because he felt like if he did so, they would stay.

Oh, how that backfired.

So this slow thing was nice, and more intimate than the others. To think it took this relationship time before he actually slept with his boyfriend. Nothing farther than that, just sleeping together. Jack was giddy. He and Goldie had cuddled before, but had never slept together.

They weren't going to undress any more than they already were. Keeping it more conservative, both were wearing t-shirts and sweats. Even though there was summer heat outside, the apartment's AC kept it nice and cool, so they were a little cold.

The time was coming to go to bed soon, since both of them were starting to doze off. Neither was really into the show they were watching, and just wanted to get to bed.

"If you want to fall asleep before I get there, you can go ahead now." Jack said sleepily to Goldie.  
He yawned. "I'll wait for you."

They both smiled at each other. Jack turned of the TV, sat up on the couch, and stretched.

"How about we go now?" Jack said. "I'll get the other lights."

"Sounds great honey." Goldie replied.

* * *

Hope happily walked into the security office, surprising Spring with her smile.

"What made you so happy?" Spring asked, confused.

"I don't know maybe seeing you?" She answered playfully. She had slept well the night before having pleasant dreams, most with Spring in them. The good night's sleep and the lack of business around lunch time today put Hope in an unusually happy, and flirtatious mood.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Spring said, smiling at her.

"How's your day going handsome?" Hope asked coming to sit beside him.

"Handsome? You come in here all happy, which is strange enough! And then you compliment me too? What has gotten into you lovebird?" Spring asked with a smile.

"Oh hush, I'm having a good day. Believe it or not I can be happy without you giving me something to be happy about." Hope answered.

"I like it." Spring said, pulling her into his lap.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Holding you. I don't know seeing you this cheerful makes me just wanna hug and hold you, and also hopefully keep you in this good of a mood."

"You don't have to be worried about keeping me happy. It's not your responsibility." Hope said, hugging Spring.

"Well, I am your boyfriend. It sort of is my responsibility to keep you safe and happy. Plus, I love seeing you smile." He replied, smiling at her.

"That's really sweet.." Hope mumbled, blushing.

"And so are you." Spring said kissing Hope on the nose.

* * *

For the first time since he had been working at Freddy's, or so it had seemed, there was a birthday party. Granted there were plenty before this one, but this was his first time ever working a party.

From what he could gather, the little boy's who birthday it was was turning five. He had a few friends there, but the rest were relatives. Annoyingly enough, it seemed his other brother had brought along some of his asshole friends, and they kept picking on the birthday boy, which the relatives had to keep reprimanding them to no avail.

The family members kept apologizing to Jack, and he didn't mind. What he would like to do is give those little heathens a good chewing out, but that wasn't his job. He took the party's order and then left to take the order to the kitchen.

On his way there he passed by the bathrooms, and he swore he heard something. Stopping and then turning around, he found the birthday boy in the entrance of the bathroom, curled up and crying. Jack was shocked for a second. Every kid who had been to Freddy's had always been elated to be here, so what was his deal?

Bending down to the kid he asked, "Hey buddy, what's wrong? Isn't it your birthday today?"

Through his sobs he replied, "I want to go home!"  
"Why? Every kid loves Freddy's!"  
"It's scary."  
"What's so scary about it?"

"Everything!"

He went back to crying, and Jack was stumped. Then, an idea struck him.

"Hey, I know how to make this place less scary." Jack said.  
"H-how?" the child said, his interest now piqued as he dried his eyes.

"Why don't we meet the people? They're friends of mine, and not at all scary."  
"P-promise?"

"I promise."

The child smiled. Jack took his hand, and walked him back up front to the backstage area. Knocking on the dressing room door, it opened, revealing Toni all dressed up for the show later.

"Hey there Jack!" she said, and then looked at his side. "Is this the birthday boy?"  
"Yup!" he replied. "He's a little scared. I came him here to show him that you guys aren't scary."

Toni laughed, and then talked to the child. "Us, scary? Sure we may look a little scary due to our costumes and makeup, but we're the biggest bunch of softies you've ever seen. C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others."

She led the two of them in, and the boy eased up as Frank and Carrie talked to him too. After he was calmed down enough, Jack took him back to the party. Before he left to finally get the order in, the child hugged him (more so his legs since he was short).

"Thank you mister." he said with a big grin on his face.

Jack replied with a smile on his own face. "No problem buddy. I'll make sure your pizza gets out soon."

Cheerfully, he rejoined the party, and the relatives either waved or mouthed a "thank you" to Jack. Not as if it mattered to him, he just really wanted the kid to be happy, he felt like he was going to get some generous tips today.

Strolling along back to the kitchen, he popped in and handed the order to a smiling Goldie. Jack laughed.

"What's got you all happy?" Jack said with a grin. "Me?"

"Yes," Goldie replied, "I saw what you did."

"What did I do?"  
"You calmed down that kid. That was pretty cute."

"Oh, yeah, I did calm him down. I just wanted him to enjoy his birthday is all."

Goldie walked around his station to Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're going to be a great dad honey." he beamed.

* * *

Hope plopped down in a chair that was in the kitchen for when the cooks weren't busy. It felt like the first time all day she had gotten to sit down. From the minute the restaurant opened she was constantly getting orders. The rush of customers would have been manageable if Hope wasn't the only one in the kitchen. Both Chica and Goldie had taken the day off due to their pregnancy symptoms. Goldie was having really bad morning sickness, and Chica was up all night with heartburn. Hope sighed as she heard the opening of the kitchen door which signified another order.

She stood and walked towards the door, staring at the floor and trying not to fall thanks to how exhausted she was. She held out her hand for the order, not looking to see who it was. She jumped when she felt someone take her hand in theirs. Hope looked up to see Spring smiling at her.

"Hey lovebird. Where's the other cooks?" He asked.

"Both are out thanks to their pregnancy symptoms. Please smack me if I ever ask to be knocked up. I do NOT want to go through that horrible experience." Hope said going back to sit down.

"Really? I mean obviously now would not be time for a child. I would rather get married before I have kids, but you don't want any?" Spring asked.

"Well… I do. It's just I'm a little afraid of pregnancy. My mom had problems, and I don't wanna go through all the trouble of being pregnant for a few months before losing him or her." She admitted.

"Well how do you know you'll have the same problems? Plus, I would be there for you and make sure that you do what's best for the child. I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby. That of course is making the assumption we are talking about if we had kids." Spring said, sitting on the floor next to Hope.

"Really? It sounds like you've definitely thought about having kids then." Hope said, playing with Spring's hair as she talked.

"Yeah. I didn't grow up with any siblings, but my mom ran a community day care to keep her busy after my dad passed on. I helped her with it a lot and I guess that started my love of children. I want at least two some day." He replied, thinking back on his experiences with his mom's daycare service.

"Any specific gender? And did you ever think of any names?" Hope asked, now curious.

"Oh.. Well, I don't mind what gender my kids are. Boy, girl, both, or neither. I did think up a few names. Rosie or Susie for a girl, and Theo or Samson for a boy." Spring answered, looking at Hope for her reaction.

"I like those names. Theo is a great name for a baby boy." She said with a smile.

* * *

Later on that same week of calming down the child, Jack was hanging out at Goldie's place after work. They didn't quite work until close, so it was a bit early for dinner, so they needed something to tide them over until then.

"I've got an idea!" Goldie said, racing towards his kitchen.

Jack laughed. "Oh really? What is it?"

He casually walked over to the kitchen unlike his lover. Jack watched as he grabbed some peaches and set them aside. Almost frantically looking for something in the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked, confused at his lover's actions. They both may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean they would understand each other's actions during their pregnancies.

"It's a surprise." Goldie said cheerfully.

After moments of looking, he found what he was looking for. It just so happened to be a bottle of vinegar. Jack watched in amazement and disgust as he watched Goldie put a few drops on a peach and then eat it.

"Oh yeah," he said, mouth full of food, "That's delicious. Want some?"

"Uh, I'll try it." Jack replied. "Not sure that I'll like it."

Grabbing the bottle and a peach, he repeated the process Goldie had just done. Taking a bite, he felt disgusted with the taste, but swallowed it anyways. Thankfully he had only put a few drops on his peach.

Goldie was laughing so hard it seemed to hurt. Jack could only blush.

"I'm sorry, but your reaction was priceless." Goldie said, calming down.

"Yeah, it was pretty gross." Jack replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry I'm weird with my pregnancy cravings."

"Oh Goldie Bear, no you aren't."

He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Glad you understand." he said happily.

"Hey what are pregnant boyfriends for, eh?" Jack said, making Goldie laugh. "Now can we start on dinner? I'm feeling up for that potato chip pizza again."

* * *

Hope yawned as she walked out of the restaurant. It had been another average day, and both Chica and Goldie were there. The number of cooks in the kitchen and the regular flow of customers made today a boring average day. Just as the door shut behind her Spring came running out.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Hope said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if we could talk a bit. I didn't see you earlier since I have the night shift tonight." Spring said, panting a little bit from running all the way from the office.

"Sure. Not to long though. I'm exhausted." She replied following him back in.

They sat in the office together, Spring quietly flipping through the cameras, and Hope watching him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked after a while.

"Nothing specific. I just missed you." Spring answered.

"You saw me like two days ago!" Hope exclaimed with a laugh, "How can you miss me?"

"I don't know. I just feel like my day isn't very good if I don't see you." Spring mumbled.

"That's really sweet. You really care about me don't you?" Hope asked.

"Yes. With all my heart. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. As cliche as it is I think I love you." He replied, looking to see how she would react.

"Do you really mean that? Goldie said that before and you know how that turned out." Hope said.

"Of course. I would give anything for you. I wanna be as close to you as possible." Spring said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Well.. I haven't really done anything further than kissing before." Hope said, pulling away from the kiss.

"We don't have to rush. I don't wanna do something you're uncomfortable with." Spring replied.

"I… I want to. I would like to be closer to you. I love you too." Hope said.

"Maybe next time I spend the night we'll see how it goes, but for now.." Spring trailed off pulling Hope in for a long makeout session.

* * *

More time had passed and now Jack and Goldie had scheduled their breaks at the same time to be together during them. Sitting on the couch in the employee lounge, they would talk about their day and cuddle. The lounge had expected to get a more raunchier nickname, but ended up being nicknamed "The Cuddle Room" due to Jack and Goldie's frequent visits to it.

"I've got a radical idea." Jack said, breaking the silence they allowed to settle.

"Ooh, another food idea?" Goldie asked with intense curiosity.

"No, it's about us. Like a relationship idea."

"Go on…"

"I was thinking… maybe you could come over later? And like, spend the night? We wouldn't do anything else, except maybe what we normally do, just kissing and cuddling. What do say?"

Goldie didn't reply right away, but staring at his face, Jack knew he was thinking it over long and hard. They had been moving fairly slowly, and even this was a major step in their relationship. He was hoping Goldie would say yes. He was tired of being alone in his bed. A human cuddle buddy would be a bit nicer than his stuffed bunny, Bonnie.

After a few minutes Goldie replied. "Sure, that sounds nice."

"R-really?" Jack said, sounding surprised.

"You seem a little shocked. Did you think I was going to say no?"  
"Well, yeah I did. It's a big move for our relationship, and I always assume the worst so I won't be disappointed when it happens."

"That's a very pessimistic view of life, but I get it."

"Yeah, I suppose. But tonight's going to be great."

* * *

As Hope reminisced both her and Spring got more and more excited to take their relationship a step forward. The two were already starting to lose their shirts and their hands were roaming further than they had before. Soon the couple was a half naked, sweaty, panting mess.

"I think I'm ready." Hope said, looking into Spring's eyes.

"Are you sure lovebird?" Spring asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. Just… Be careful okay?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Spring answered.

And with that the remaining clothes were discarded.

* * *

With the last light outside the bedroom turned off, Jack and Goldie made their way to the bedroom. Unmaking each side of the bed, they climbed in, and turned off the lights on the nightstands next to them.

Awkwardly sitting up in the dark, they were preparing for what to do next.

"So, like, do you want to lay down and then I cuddle up next to you? Or vice versa?" Jack asked.

"How about we go with the first one?" Goldie said, unsure of what to do.

"Are you sure you want the first one? That sounded like you were confused."

"No I'm not! Let's go with the first one."

"Whatever you say Goldie Bear."

Sliding down, Goldie laid down on the bed, and Jack followed, putting his arms around Goldie. They laid like that for a few minutes, and then talked.

"See? Not bad at all." Jack said.  
"No, it isn't." Goldie replied. "It's quite nice actually."

"Hey Goldie?"  
"Yeah Jack?"

"I don't know if this is too soon, but I feel like I'm falling for you."

"Oh really? I haven't realized."

"No, like, I think I love you."

They both paused. Jack began to think he messed up when he felt Goldie shift, but he just kissed his head.

"Good, because I think I love you too." he replied.


	22. Lesbians

**So just a warning the next chapter is the final chapter and it will be posted before this story hits the year mark. Let me know what you think of the story, because we are planning on doing a sequel. Feel free to leave suggestions for the sequel too!**

Just before opening, Jack and Goldie were hanging out in their typical spot in the employee lounge. Silence had fallen on them again, but it wasn't an awkward one. They were locked in each other's gaze they almost didn't hear the door to the lounge open.

Looking up from the couch, they saw Bonnie. He waved hello, and pulled up a chair.

"Hey lovebirds, how are things going?" he said teasingly, causing both Jack and Goldie to blush.

"We're good." they replied simultaneously.

For a few minutes it was small talk about work and various other things, before it turned on to the topic of their pregnancies. They shared their experiences before the conversation took a turn.

"Why don't girls have as many pregnancies?" Goldie wondered aloud.

"Uh, Goldie, plenty of them do." Jack replied with a chuckle.

"I phrased that wrong. I mean like lesbian couples." Goldie said. "I see straight couples all the time have kids, and people in relationships like ours have kids."

The room fell silent as Jack contemplated a reply. Bonnie sat there dumbfounded, but intrigued by the question, and wanted to hear Jack's thoughts on it.

"Alright, this is going to be a little lengthy. Ready for it?" he asked, and the others nodded. "Well as you know we all have outdoor plumbing. This means when we have relations, something's coming out. After it comes out, it then goes into the other guy, or girl, depending on the relationship. There, it comes in contact with an egg, and therefore, resulting in a pregnancy. The thing with two women is that they don't have outdoor plumbing, just indoor. It's the reason why straight couples and us can reproduce. It's rare that two females can end up impregnating one or the other."

Goldie and Bonnie's jaws dropped, and mouthed a "whoa", and Jack laughed.

"C'mon guys, that's just simple biology." Jack said.

"Yeah, but some of us have been exclusive to one side of things." Bonnie huffed.

"Hey now nothing personal. I don't know too much about the other side, but that's just the basics."

"I know both sides and that was an eye-opener." Goldie replied, still in a haze.

Bonnie and Jack laughed.

"That's alright Goldie Bear." he said, kissing Goldie on the cheek. "It looks like it's opening. I guess we should get going."

* * *

Hope wandered through the restaurant stretching her legs before she had to get back to the kitchen for the lunch rush. As she wandered by the door to backstage, Toni rushed out seeming nervous and a little upset.

"Hey Toni! What's wrong?" Hope asked running to catch up with her. Toni leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths.

"I'm just nervous, Carrie and I are talking about taking things further… I don't know if I'm ready for that." Toni said, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sure she would respect that if you told her. You know she's a total sweetie." Hope replied, trying to soothe her friend. Hope was slightly confused as to how the two could go further considering that from information gathered at the alliance meetings, they already were very very intimate.

"I don't want to tell her no though! She really really wants this. I don't want to deprive her of something she's dreamed of." Toni explained sliding down the wall until she sat on the floor.

"Toni, Carrie cares about what you think! She would never want you unhappy. Just talk it out with her. She loves you as much as you love her." Hope said sitting beside Toni.

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, I guess I was just psyching myself out. Relationships can be really complicated and hard to handle sometimes." Toni sighed.

"I wouldn't expect that from you. It seems like you and Carrie have the perfect relationship." Hope replied. The two always showed their love, and they always seemed happy together. It was hard to believe that even their seemingly perfect relationship could be difficult at times.

"You've been in just two relationships right? Things on the outside seemed fine with Goldie didn't they? None of us expected you two to break up. Maybe to argue a bit, but we never thought it would end the way it did. Of course you had the outside influence of Foxy, but Carrie and I have our issues as well. We just keep them between us." Toni answered. It wasn't the first time somebody questioned how Toni and Carrie managed without ever fighting.

"That was way different. Things may not have ended with Goldie if the Foxy stuff hadn't happened. Plus, I have Spring now and we definitely argue!" Hope said.

"Yeah, but it's healthy for you two. By the way, ever since last weekend you and Spring have been arguing way less. You know if anything happened the alliance members absolutely have to know!" Toni said, obviously suggesting what activities Hope and her boyfriend may have enjoyed last weekend.

"This conversation was supposed to be about you!" Hope said, blushing red.

"Oh no, enough of that sad shit I need to know!" Toni exclaimed, happy to forget about her troubles.

"No you don't! I am NOT going to talk about how Spring was in bed!" Hope exclaimed, flustered by Toni's assumptions, and how correct they were.

"So you did have sex!" Toni exclaimed, "Carrie guess what!"

"Oh hell no." Hope muttered, running back to the kitchen before Carrie could show up to question her on what Spring was like.

* * *

After lunch Jack found himself strolling into the kitchen once more. Since he's started to date Goldie his typical routine consists of him talking to Goldie right after lunch. Pushing the double doors open, he walked into the kitchen.

Looking around for his lover, he spotted him leaning against one of the center island counters. Jack noticed as he walked towards him that he was covered in flour, and had a smudge of it on his cheek. When he was close enough, Goldie smiled.

"Hi Jack." he said sweetly. "How did the lunch rush go?"

"Oh you know, the same old. Irritated customers who are rude because of their ravenous hunger." Jack replied, causing Goldie to laugh. "I can see that it was wild for you as well."

"Yeah, it always is. The orders never stop coming in!"  
"Haha, yeah they never do. Though you have a little something on your cheek."

Jack licked his thumb and then rubbed the flour off of his cheek. Goldie giggled, and Jack kissed him where the flour had once been.

"Thanks." Goldie said.  
"No problem gorgeous." Jack replied in a movie actor voice, causing Goldie to laugh again.

"You're great, do you know that?"

"I think I do, but do _you_ know you're wonderful?"

"Aw, why thank you!"

Goldie then leaned in for a kiss, which Jack returned willingly. Things began to escalate until the two men were in a full on makeout. Pretty soon they were on the ground, leaned up against a counter.

Neither of them realized that Foxy had come in looking for Chica. Upon hearing the noises in the room, he went to investigate, only to find the two men lip-locked. Cringing, he left quickly, trying to make sure he didn't make a sound on his way out.

"Do they not have any respect?" he thought to himself as he pushed the kitchen doors open, "This is a place of work, not their home!"

Foxy paused mid-stride. With his change in mind, he realized he was being a bit hypocritical. He had done the exact same thing with Chica, and many others, right here in this restaurant. Not to mention when he had gone further with them.

Shaking his head, he continued to put distance between himself and the kitchen.

* * *

"Spring! Where are you? I told you we were eating lunch together!" Hope exclaimed as she looked around the empty security office. The lunch rush had been especially hellish today and for once Hope didn't really feel like playing Spring's games. With a sigh Hope plopped down in the empty office chair. She opened her lunch and slowly began eating, waiting for Spring to get back from wherever he was.

"Don't jump down my throat! I was in Mangle's office!" Spring exclaimed bursting into the office.

"Oh. Hey Spring." Hope replied,off in her own world.

"Okay then. There is definitely something wrong with you." Spring said sitting on the desk and looking down at Hope as she ate.

"No I'm just tired." Hope replied.

"Well then let me fix that." Spring said scooping the out of the chair.

"Hey! I was trying to eat!" Hope exclaimed starting to pout.

"Oh calm down." Spring replied sitting down in the office chair with Hope in his arms. "There now you can eat again, happy?"

Hope shrugged and went back to eating her lunch. Spring reached for his and ate as well absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"So what did you do today?" Hope asked snuggling close to Spring since she was finished eating.

"Nothing really just watched the cameras. That one in the kitchen is always going out though so I never get to watch the nicest thing in the restaurant." Spring answered scarfing down the rest of his lunch.

"Oh hush. I'm not in the mood for this today. Can we just cuddle for a bit today?" Hope responded.

"Okay." Spring replied pulling her close.

* * *

Jolting awake, Jack didn't realize where he was for a moment. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he realized he was at Goldie's. They both were able to get off early today, and they then came over to his apartment to relax. Eyes drifting back to Goldie, he was curled up on the opposite side of the couch, cuddling Bonnie the Stuffed Bunny. Jack smiled. When he spent the night, he brought along Bonnie. Apparently Goldie took a liking to him.

Stretching, he then crawled his way across the couch over to his lover. He began to gently kiss his face, and he saw Goldie's eyes twitch, and then open. Once he also blinked the sleep from his eyes and focus on Jack, he smiled.

"Well good morning there Goldie Bear." Jack said gruffly, sleep still in his voice, "Sleep well?"  
"I did thank you, but it's the afternoon." Goldie replied.

"I know, I just like messing with you."

Goldie then sat up and stretched. Jack put an arm around him, and Goldie rested his head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Man, I didn't expect to be this tired." Goldie said. "Pregnancy is hard."

Jack kissed his cheek. "It's alright Goldie. The first trimester is usually pretty rough, but once we get further along I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I suppose. Though I'm tired of a swollen chest."

"Not to mention swollen feet."

"Cravings as well."

"True."

At that moment, Goldie's stomach rumbled loud enough for the two to hear. Jack's did as well, but it was more quiet than Goldie's.

"I'm also tired of being constantly hungry." Goldie huffed, rubbing his abdomen.

"I can relate." Jack replied. "Though I'm a bit hungry myself. Why don't we do dinner?"  
"How about we go somewhere?" Goldie suggested.

"I don't think so. It's prime dinner time, so all the places will be packed."

"So then what do we do?"

Jack thought for a moment, and then he had a revelation. A smile made its way onto his face, and Goldie ended up smiling too.

"Alright, that face means you have something." Goldie teased. "What is it?"

"We make pizzas with chips on it like a few weeks ago!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes! That sounds amazing. Here, I'll get the dough ready, and you can get everything else that we need. Sound good?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two men then jumped off the couch, and ran to the kitchen. The sounds of cabinets opening and closing soon filled the room, as well as the sounds of pizza being made.

* * *

As Hope cleaned up the kitchen she looked around. Of course nobody else could stay late to clean up. _Stupid pregnant co workers_. She mumbled to herself. She sighed as she put away the last of the extra pizza ingredients.

With a yawn Hope headed out of the restaurant stopping short when she heard an eerie moaning coming from backstage. Flashing back to the horrible moments with Foxy, Hope rushed towards the source of the moaning. Just as it occurred to Hope that what she was hearing was more than likely not Foxy she slammed into the door to the backstage area, forcing it wide open.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE WAITED!" Carrie screamed scrambling to cover herself. Toni squealed and fell backwards off the couch she had pinned Carrie to.

"Why does this happen to me?!" Hope asked herself quickly slamming the backstage door closed. At this point it seemed to Hope she had seen just about every person that worked at this damn restaurant doing it with someone else. To be honest, Hope just really wanted to see more people with clothes on.

After getting herself together, Hope walked quickly out of the restaurant trying once again to get the images of another couples lovemaking out of her mind.


	23. The Last Day at Fazbear's

**So this is it. The final chapter of a story myself and doctorwho9000 have had a ton of fun writing. I really hope that you all enjoy it. This one is done a little different from the rest. Almost every character has a section that is told from their perspective, not Hope's or Jack's. Enjoy!**

"Hello everyone! I've gathered you here to make an official announcement. I know you've probably heard rumors of the restaurant closing. Well this is partially true." Mangle said nervously looking out at all of her employees. She was really worried about how some of her workers would take the news. Especially because it was very short notice, even she only learned about it yesterday.

"What do you mean by 'partially' Mangle?" Mike asked, prompting her to continue.

"Well I know it is short notice but this is the last day the restaurant will be open. In about 5 months we will reopen with a completely new look. Mr. Fazbear is very adamant that we cannot operate while the remodel happens." Mangle looked out to the shocked faces of all of her employees.

"You can't leave us with one day's notice of unemployment!" Mark shouted angrily.

"No! You're wrong. You are all still employed. Mr. Fazbear is very appreciative of his employees. Especially the ones at this restaurant." Mangle said looking towards Foxy, "He has offered to pay you all while the restaurant is closed as long as you all promise to come back when the restaurant is reopened."

"Really? Would we be getting full pay?" Chica asked placing a hand on the small bump on her stomach.

"Yes. Mr Fazbear wants all of you to sign a document stating that after the remodel you will come back to work for a minimum of six months. If you come back after the remodel and quit before those six months are up he can sue you for the money he paid during the remodel." Mangle answered.

"Are you sure? I mean that's a really nice thing for a Fazbear to do." Goldie asked looking towards Foxy.

"Yes. I was surprised too but it's partially because of the short notice. Now we are already opening late due to this announcement. Let's make it a good day everyone! It's our last one for the next few months!" Mangle said forcing a smile. Even she was nervous about Mr. Fazbear's deal and his motives, but she didn't really have much of a choice.

**line**

After Mangle dismissed everyone to do their jobs on this sudden last day, leaving Mike free to go. However, he didn't want to go just yet, and followed a sulking Mangle back to her office. Closing the door gingerly behind him, he sat down next to Mangle, who had collapsed on the couch. He began stroking her back.

"I really despise Mr. Fazbear." Mangle said through the cushions.

"Everyone does sweetie." Mike said softly. "It's alright."

"I suppose so. At least he's offering up pay. That's surprising since he's usually such a cheap ass. Not to mention what he had to spend…"  
"Spend on what?"  
"Oh, uh, nothing."

Mangle was now sitting up and wearing another nervous smile. Mike could only smile back. She was acting weird again. Sometime ago she had talked about a mysterious expenditure that Mr. Fazbear had to spend, and she was concerned that he would have to close the restaurant. Clearly he had enough to keep it going, remodel it, and have enough to pay the staff for the entire time the place would be closed down.

Mike just dismissed it. From what he could gather, it was probably a very private and sensitive issue. Changing gears back to the remodel in his mind, he was pissed. The fact that they would be closed for months without work irritated him. Granted he was thankful for the pay, but it wouldn't feel as if _he_ had earned it.

The short notice did little to boost the spirits. Screw Fazfuck and his capitalistic mongering ways. Though Mike was happy about the remodel. The place was starting to look trashy, and certain parts of the restaurant had a unique odor to it. Especially the Supply Closet. That place constantly reeked of sex.

"I should go check up on everyone." Mangle said after a few minutes. "Just to make sure they're actually doing their jobs and not trashing the place."

Mike laughed. "Alright sweetie, you do that. I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Sounds good."

He gave a kiss on the cheek, and the two went their separate ways.

**line**

For the last day in the restaurant, Goldie was a bit sad. He had known this kitchen for years now. What would it be like when it was gone? Though it could stand to have some new tiling done. Not to mention the fridge was always breaking down, and the stoves were a bit old.

Maybe it was time for a change at Freddy's.

That didn't mean that orders were slowing down any, in fact _they kept coming_. In his tenure at Freddy's, this had to have been the busiest day Goldie had seen at Freddy's.

One of the oven's went off, and Goldie took the last pizza out of the oven. For a moment, all was still in the kitchen. All of the chefs were leaning against the counter, taking in the break.

Just as Goldie felt himself begin to relax, both Jack and Bonnie with a gaggle of other waiters came rushing in. Bonnie grabbed the pizza for his table, and Jack threw up the orders on the line while the other waiters grabbed drinks.

"Oh come on!" Goldie whined. "Can't we catch a break?"  
"Not today Goldie." Jack huffed. "It has been a steady stream of customers today. There are half-hour waits for tables! Why would anyone wait that long for this food?"

Before Goldie could reply, his boyfriend quickly grabbed some more drinks and went back out. Guess he wasn't the only one having a hectic day afterall. After a collective groan from the chefs, they all grabbed an order and began to work.

Grumpily, Goldie set to work on another pizza. It was nearing lunchtime and he was starting to feel the pangs of hunger. Hopefully they would be able to get a lunch break soon, given the high volume of orders.

"That's it! I'm taking my break. You bitches can take care of this shit." Chica announced as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Everyone stood dumbfounded, but continued working. Even though they would be taking leave soon, Chica was still Chica.

**line**

Spring sat in his office chair casually flipping through the security cameras. Unfortunately it seemed like today was going to be a long day. Mr. Fazbear's contract was weighing heavily on his mind among other things. He set his tablet down and leaned back in his office chair. Would he sign the contract? He did need the money, after all he did spend quite a bit on the small item sitting in his pocket. Spring pulled a small box out of his pocket and set it on the table staring down the little box as time slowly passed. That box could either make his day or ruin it. Well, more like the item inside the box and what he was planning to do with said item.

Another flip through the security cameras. Another minute gone by. Spring loved working as a security guard but with all the thoughts swirling in his head sitting alone in an office wasn't the best thing for him. Setting the tablet down again, Spring opened the box and resumed his staring. Although now it wasn't at the box, it was at the item inside. This time Spring was staring at a shiny silver ring with a small diamond on the top. It wasn't ridiculously expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. An engagement ring in his pocket, a contract tying him to his job, and the idea of a few months with no real work to do, these were just a few of the thoughts spinning around in Spring's head. He looked at the ring again.

"So I guess I am gonna take that Fazbear deal, aren't I?" Spring asked the empty room as the gleam of the ring reminded him of it's price.

With a sigh Spring closed the box and put it safely back in his pocket. Today was going to be a long day.

**line**

Though the day was chaotic and customers were streaming in, Freddy and Bonnie were able to get a break together. They took their lunch in the lounge, where it was actually quiet and somewhat peaceful. As they ate, they gave each other looks that lovers give one another.

"So what do you think about this whole remodeling business?" Bonnie asked, breaking their silence.

"I think it is a fantastic move for this establishment." Freddy replied. "I dislike the idea of not having work for months, but as long as there is pay, we should be fine. Especially with the little one on the way."

Bonnie then put a hand on his stomach. It had started to bump out slightly, but it was still very undetectable for the normal eye to see. So far pregnancy hadn't been terrible for Bonnie. Morning sickness and nausea were on the way out, which was nice. Cravings were starting for him as well.

Though not having work for a few months? That would be nice, and a bit of a pain, since working felt like was doing something with his time. Not to mention it distracted it from his newly charged up sex drive, which was already in a permanent state of desire before the pregnancy.

However, on the positive side of being off work for that long meant he could adjust to the pregnancy more. Thinking further in his mind, he would _not _want to be here when the baby first started to move. That would be too strange of a sensation to have while working, especially since he would not be used to it at all.

"Have you thought about the baby's gender yet?" Bonnie asked a loud, waking from his daydream.

"I feel as if we are expecting a fine young man." Freddy replied, causing Bonnie to giggle. "What are your thoughts?"  
"Honestly, I feel the same way. Though if we end up having a little girl, that would be okay with me."

Freddy rolled his eyes. Bonnie knew he would enjoy being a father, regardless of what they had. He could imagine Freddy being the protective type over his little girl.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Bonnie asked. "I really haven't thought of any boy's names, but if we were to have a girl I was thinking we could name her Violet."

"A fitting name." Freddy proclaimed. "I was thinking of naming our son, if we have one, Freddy Jr."

Bonnie started to laugh, causing Freddy to scowl.

"What is wrong with the name?" he asked, getting flustered. "Do you find my name a joke?"

Bonnie wiped a tear from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. "No, no. You're name is lovely, but we are not naming our son after you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he would end up like you!"  
"Would not!"

Bonnie then got up, devilish grin on his face, and kissed Freddy. It instantly disengaged the angry waiter.

"There, now can we have a civilized conversation?" Bonnie asked. "Maybe on the couch?"  
"Certainly."

They moved over to the couch, but both knew they weren't going to discuss baby names any further, not yet at least. Bonnie moved over to Freddy to where he was on his lover's lap. Their lips found each others, and Freddy had now pinned Bonnie down on the couch.

The remodel, and the new life growing inside of Bonnie were now pushed off to the side, issues that could be worried about later.

**line**

Jeremy stared at the wall of the room he now called home. When he admitted himself to the hospital he had went through an intense evaluation. The psychiatrist had diagnosed him with Intermittent explosive disorder, bipolar disorder, and depression. When Jeremy first came to the hospital he was in a really bad place. The loss of Jack put him near the edge.

"Jeremy? Doctor Smith is ready to see you." The nurse said motioning him to follow her.

Jeremy climbed out of bed and followed her quietly. Before he admitted himself he felt secure he was making the right decision, but lately he was wondering if he was overreacting by coming here. He felt more in control of himself and he wasn't feeling nearly as much self loathing as he did before. Then again that could be because of the medicines he was on, or because of the release he gained from talking to someone about his problems. Now that he thought about it his diagnoses made a lot of sense, justifying behavior as far back as childhood.

"Hello Jeremy. Please take a seat. Your previous therapist, Doctor Melanie, thought you might benefit from speaking to a male doctor."

Jeremy nodded and sat down, eyeing Doctor Smith. He had bright red hair and was extremely skinny.

"You can call me Fritz by the way. I think it's best if we start at when you were a child. Looking back, can you think of any moments that indicated your conditions?" The doctor smiled at Jeremy inviting him to speak about his experiences.

As Jeremy babbled about his childhood to this new therapist, his mind wandered towards what got him in this place. Jack. And by extension he thought about his children. Twins… What would their lives be like? Would they be boys? Girls? One of each? And even more important, would Jeremy ever get to meet them? As Jeremy thought about the lives of his children he became silent about his life as a child.

"Jeremy?" Fritz prompted.

"Yeah. Any ways I never was really close with my dad…." Jeremy mumbled before breaking into tears. "And my babies won't be either. Jack will never let me see them. Why would he? I don't deserve him. I don't deserve them. What do I have to live for if my children will grow up to never know me?"

**line**

"Oh hey BB. How's it going?" Frank asked as he noticed the teen mopily walking towards the prize counter.

"My parent's aren't letting me sign the contract…" BB answered with a frown.

"Oh that's not so bad. I'm sure you can find another part time job." Mark replied soothingly.

"You don't understand!" BB yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at Mark like that!" Frank scolded him stepping in front of Mark defensively.

"Oh shut up. You have no Idea what I'm going through. You got your Senpai!" BB yelled beginning to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked staring at the very upset teenage boy.

"If I don't sign the contract I'll never get my Senpai! He'll be gone! I'll never get Foxy!" BB wailed.

"BB, Foxy got engaged to Chica." Frank said, staring at the crying boy.

"LIES!" BB wailed dropping to the floor and curling up into the fetal position.

"Mark do you wanna, you know, take care of this?" Frank asked.

"Uh no." Mark said shaking his head.

"Come on!" Frank said, "Look at him."

"Fine. But I'll be right back." Mary walked around the counter and pulled BB to his feet. "Let's take you to the bathroom."

**line**

Mary did his best to soothe BB as he walked the younger male to the bathroom. Poor kid, Mary thought. He must have been a bit delusional to think Foxy would have even considered looking at him.

Once in the bathroom, he patted BB and the back and muttered a "there, there", before leaving the bathroom in a quiet rush.

Back at the Prize Counter, Mary found Frank leaned against the counter, looking sad.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" he asked as he approached.  
"Yeah, I suppose." Frank replied. "I'm just sad that we won't be here for a few months. I really like this job, you know? At least we're getting paid to not work though."

"That is nice. Though some time off is fine by me."

Mary was really grateful to be off work for a few months. He was getting tired of being tired, since he had to dig for prizes sometimes, because they weren't always out. The now noticeable bump in front of him also dragged him down. As happy as he was to be pregnant, the baby was really starting to get in the way.

"Now are you okay babe?" Frank asked, sounding concerned.  
"Oh, yeah." Mary replied. "I'm just ready for some time off."  
"I hear you. Plus we have to make sure the little one is getting all they need."

Frank then leaned down and kissed Mary's bump, causing him to blush.

"I love you goofball." Mary said with a smile.

"And I love you too babe." Frank replied.

**line**

Carrie stood up and carefully placed the cover back on the absorbent part of the stick before gently laying it on the top of the toilet paper dispenser. She looked out the stall door at the clock on the bathroom wall and followed the second hand as it made its trip around the clock. The package had said three minutes and it would be time to check the results and Carrie could barely wait one, even less three. Every second Carrie's excitement grew. She so desperately wanted a positive. Carrie loved children, and nothing would make her happier than having one with the love of her life. As the second hand made it's last trip around the clock Carrie turned and grabbed the test.

For a second Carrie's heart dropped at the sight of one solid blue line. A negative. Right as tears began falling down her cheeks, Carrie looked again. Was that a faint blue line? Was that… A positive! Carrie squealed jumping up and down and staring happily at the blue plus she so desperately wanted. Placing a hand on her tummy, Carrie ran towards the backstage area where Toni waited.

**line**

Toni was humming to herself as she strummed on her guitar. The next show was in fifteen minutes and since today was the last day, she wanted to do her best. There was no doubt she would sign the contract. Carrie and Toni had agreed a long time ago that Freddy's was a great place to work for performers like them. With their very open sexuality and their relationship with the manager, there really was nowhere as good as Freddy's.

Toni played a little tune on her guitar and let her mind wander. She had agreed to some unprotected stuff with Carrie a couple of weeks ago which of course Hope had stumbled into. Toni would rather get married first, but Carrie's parents were adamant that their daughter was just going through a phase and Carrie didn't want to tie the knot without her father's approval. So since Carrie was begging, Toni agreed to do it just once. As Toni sat there she pondered what would happen if it was positive? Could Carrie perform while pregnant? To Toni, the idea of a child was terrifying. Would she be able to care for it? Would a baby even like her?

As Toni pondered this Carrie charged into the room squealing excitedly.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? You seem happy!" Toni said smiling at her.

"LOOK! WE'RE HAVING A BABY TONI!" Carrie squealed waving a positive pregnancy test around.

Toni's smile quickly faded from a huge smile to a look of pure horror, and to the sound of Carrie's excited squeals and a door opening Toni fainted.

Frank walked in to get ready for the show only to see a passed out Toni and a squealing Carrie, "I'm gonna go…" He said grabbing his top hat and ears and quickly leaving the room.

**line**

Chica put her hands over her bump as she washed her face in the restroom.

"You're a real piece of shit." She grumbled at the little monster inside of her. When she was pregnant before it was nowhere near as bad, but this pregnancy was like living in hell. Ever since she found out it was like all the symptoms came to attack her. Her chest hurt, she constantly felt like she had to pee, and worst of all her morning sickness had gone from unnoticeable to almost constant. At this point, Chica was anything but in love with the little brat Foxy's unprotected play had given her.

Gripping her stomach Chica ran back into the bathroom stall, getting rid of anything she hadn't emptied with the first bout of morning sickness. After washing herself up again Chica stared angrily into the mirror. _Why did I let this happen?_

"You're dad is really gonna get it." She grumbled to her baby before storming out of the bathroom and towards Pirate Cove.

**line**

Foxy had just finished his last show for the day. With a gruff sigh, he took off his pirate attire for the day. Just as he was about to go backstage he saw his fiancé storming towards him.

"Hey babe." he said, trying to play it cool.

"Don't you fucking babe me you piece of shit." she hissed.

"What's the matter hon?"

"Hon? HON!? I'm carrying your fucking demon child that's what the matter!"

"Hey now, just relax…"

"I'm not gonna relax and you want to know why? These symptoms are worse than when I had Nico you son of a bitch. Nico is the sweetest and his pregnancy was smooth, even though his daddy isn't around anymore. Just fuck you."

"Baby…"

Foxy let out a yelp of pain as Chica stomped his foot. It felt like she broke it.

"Baby…" he tried to say again.  
"No. Fuck you." she replied. "I'm out."

With that, she stormed away. Foxy just stood there, not quite sure what to do next as he felt his foot throb. Suddenly, he had a pang of guilt for all of those people before her. Were they pregnant? If so, where they experiencing this too?

Foxy's stomach twisted.

_**line**_

At the end of the day, Jack was exhausted. He had signed the contract, which meant he wouldn't be working for a few months, but that was okay. He was looking forward to watching his body grow as the babies grew, as well as doting on his Goldie Bear.

Everyone seemed to be okay with not working for a little while, though apparently Brandon was the most upset. At some point in the afternoon he heard wailing in the bathroom, and someone had told him that it was Brandon. Jack giggled a bit. Since he had started working at Freddy's, he had never once saw the kid. Weird, considering everyone was always talking about him. Maybe their paths weren't meant to cross.

Whatever, it didn't matter to Jack. He assumed he was a bit of a loser, since he was always trailing after Foxy.

Jack stopped in his tracks and shivered.

But before he could fall into those memories, he found Goldie by the front door.

"Are you okay?" Goldie asked when he approached. "You seem upset. Remodel got you down?"

"Uh, yeah, just a little." Jack replied, not wanting to give the reason. "It's better now that I'm here with you."

He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, thanks babe." Goldie said with a blush. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"  
"Sure! I'm feeling soup. Somewhere with soup." Jack replied, eager.

"Alright, soup it is!"

The two lovers then linked hands and walked out to their car.

**line**

Hope had decided to sign the contract. She hated the idea of not working for her money, but she really loved working at Fazbear's. It was a crazy place, with a lot of interesting people but working there made her happy and it allowed her to meet someone she really loved and cared about. As Hope walked out of the restaurant for the last time as it was, she smiled to see Spring waiting for her.

"Hey! Sorry we couldn't have lunch together today." Hope said walking with him towards her car, hand in hand.

"It's fine, hey listen, I have a question for you." Spring said stopping by Hope's car.

"What is -" Hope said stopping as she turned around to see Spring down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me Hope?"

**Please let me know what you thought of the story! I would also really appreciate any suggestions for the sequel that I hope to have!**


End file.
